Vegeta & Bulma: Das ewige Hin und Her
by Mel-one
Summary: Wie Bulma und Vegeta zusammen gekommen sind. Nicht einfach aber spannend, wenn jeder über seinen eigenen Schweinehund zu springen versucht. Mittlerweile ist aber soviel vorgefallen, dass es fast unmöglich erscheint, dass beide noch jemals ein Paar werden.
1. Ein Gewitter tut Not!

**Hi, moin!**

**Also, diese Geschichte ist schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen.**

**Ich habe sie vor zwei Jahren geschrieben, und seitdem dümpelt sie einsam im Animexx-Universum umher. Und da ich jetzt angefangen habe, hier auch meine kranken Gedanken zu veröffentlichen, dachte ich mir: warum nich auch die?**

**Also viel Freude damit an alle die es noch interessiert!**

**Mel**

Dislaimer:  
Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Meine FanFic dient zur Unterhaltung und ich möchte kein Geld damit verdienen.

Die Namen der Erfindungen und der (Mode)labels sind allerdings auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Falls ihr sie verwenden möchtet sagt mir vorher bitte Bescheid.

* * *

**Ein Gewitter tut Not!**

Es war ein ziemlich schwüler Nachmittag in Satan City und in der Capsule Corporation herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Nur aus dem Schwerkraftraum hörte man laute Geräusche, denen Erschütterungen beiwohnten und die Stille zwischenzeitlich in tausend kleine Fetzen riss.  
Bulma Briefs saß bei weit geöffnetem Fenster an ihrem Computer und tippte an ihrer genialen Idee: sie hatte sich vorgenommen eine Zeitmaschine zu bauen. Sehr gewagt, und so bastelte sie erst einmal an dem Problem alle physikalischen Gesetze der Raum und Zeit zu überlisten.  
"...Und wenn man sich die konstante Beschleunigung a wegdenkt, und dann...und dann...die Geschwindigkeit erreicht, die man braucht, dann...aber nein! Dann ist man immer noch nicht schnell genug. Laut Einstein muss man schneller als mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit reisen, um in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen...aber wäre es nicht viel logischer, die Zeit einfach zu verlangsamen? Mal den Spieß umdrehen?..."  
Bulmas Gedanken stauten sich in einer endlosen Warteschleife in ihrem Kopf, bis er zu explodieren schien. Nichts gab einen Sinn.  
"Ach, es ist einfach nicht zum Aushalten!" rief sie mit wütender Stimme und knallte ihre kabellose Maus auf die Tischplatte. Sie schaute noch einmal in ihre Notizen, als in dem Moment ein heftiges Klopfen von der Tür her in ihre fein aufgelisteten Gedanken drang und die laute Stimme Vegetas eben diese in den geistlichen Abfalleimer fegte.  
"Weib! Der Schwerkraftraum hat nen Schaden..."  
"Der einzige der hier nen Schaden hat bist du Vegeta. Und ich wundere mich, dass es so still draußen ist!" sagte Bulma, und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl zur Türe, durch die Vegeta seinen Kopf gesteckt hatte und neugierig in ihr Zimmer linste. Mit wenig freundlicher Stimme grollte sie schließlich: "Und was hab ich damit zu tun? Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du alle meine Gedanken soeben infiltriert hast?"  
Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und schlenderte auf die Tür zu. Ihr Bein war eingeschlafen, und es kam ihr vor, als liefe sie auf Glaswolle. Als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, glitt sie wie auf Kommando vor ihr zurück und ein sichtlich ungeduldiger Vegeta stand vor ihr. Wie immer mit verschränkten Armen, bösem Blick und gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Du musst ihn mir reparieren...das ist deine Pflicht!" fauchte Vegeta Bulma an, die sich mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihn aufbäumte, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und ziemlich laut anfing zu schimpfen: "Ich bin zu gar nichts verpflichtet...Du solltest mal lieber besser auf den Schwerkraftraum aufpassen! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich schwere und wichtige Arbeit zu erledigen habe? Du hast soeben einen Teil des Projekts meines Lebens zerstört! Aber nein, unserem Herrn Sayajin-Prinz ist das ja egal. Er ist so egoistisch und denkt nur an sein eigenes Wohl. Hab ich nicht Recht?"  
Bulma holte einmal tief Luft und ging wutschnaubend an Vegeta vorbei Richtung Treppe.  
"Pah! Soll sie sich doch aufregen...dummes Erdenweib!" dachte Vegeta und folgte ihr unauffällig. Auf Grund der Hitze trug sie ein kurzes trägerloses Top und einen kurzen Faltenrock dazu, der ihre langen Beine noch länger erschienen ließ.  
"Also nein, wer bin ich denn? Jedenfalls nicht sein Dienstmädchen." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und hob ihr polanges Haar im Nacken an, damit ein wenig frische Luft die feinen Schweißtröpfchen trocknete.  
Vegeta begutachtete Bulmas schlanke Linie und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war an ihr denn so besonders, dass sich die Männer um sie rissen? Und letztendlich dieser hirnlose Trottel Yamchu, den sie sich als Freund hielt... Wenn sie schon die freie Wahl hatte, dann doch bitte nicht Yamchu!  
Bulma ließ ihre Haare wieder fallen und fächelte sich heftig Luft zu, als sie, am Gravitationsraum angekommen, in der extremen Mittagssonne stand. Sie lugte zu Vegeta rüber, der nun neben ihr am GR lehnte. Anscheinend machte ihm die Hitze nicht viel aus, sonst würde er nicht diesen widerlichen Kampfanzug tragen.  
"Sag mal, ist dir nicht heiß in diesem Ding?" fragte Bulma beiläufig und tippte auf Vegetas Brust. Vegeta grinste gemein.  
"Willst du etwa, dass ich mich vor dir ausziehe, Weib?"  
"So war das jetzt zwar nicht gemeint, aber egal. Was hätte ich auch davon?" antwortete Bulma schnippisch und betrat den defekten GR. Das Fragezeichen schien ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Vegeta hielt sich an der Türklinke fest, um nicht das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden. Trotzdem zeigte sich ihm ein kleines Spektakel, dass nicht jeder zu Gesicht bekommen hätte: Direkt vor seiner Nase schwebte eine wild fuchtelnde Bulma in die Höhe und ihr schon ziemlich knapper Rock lüftete ihm sein letztes Geheimnis. Zum Vorschein kam ein dunkelblauer Satinslip, der sich Bulmas Proportionen anpasste. Vegeta konnte nicht andres als unverhoben darauf zu starren. Bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, den Rock wieder an die richtige Stelle zu rücken, wurde Bulma nur noch weiter in den GR geschleudert.  
"Oh mein Gott! Du hast die Schwerkraft aufgelöst! Wie hast du das hingekriegt?" kreischte Bulma und versuchte sich Vegeta zuzuwenden, doch auf dem Kopf war das gar nicht so einfach. Vegeta zog grinsend an ihrem Rockzipfel, als sie an ihm vorbeischwebte und holte sie auf den Boden zurück.  
"Gar nichts habe ich gemacht...aber du solltest jetzt etwas dagegen machen!"  
"Wie denn, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich an das Armaturenbrett gelangen soll, Herr Vegeta?"  
Bulma schaute ihn grimmig an und mit einem genervten Seufzer ließ Vegeta Bulmas Rock wieder los.  
"Nein! Nicht!"  
Der Versuch sich an ihm festzuklammern scheiterte und Bulma schwebte auf und davon, quer durch den Schwerkraftraum, der keine Schwerkraft mehr aufwies.  
Niedlich war sie ja schon, das musste Vegeta ja zugeben. Kleine Stupsnase, schöne lange volle Haare, unglaubliche eisblaue Augen, die einen je nach Laune zu Eis oder Wachs werden ließen. Und natürlich eine unglaublich gute Figur, nachdem sie sich den Speck, den sie sich auf Namek angefressen hatte, wieder abtrainiert hatte. Vegetas Augen glitten über ihre Brüste, ihre schmale Taille, ihre langen Beine und ihrem knackigen Hintern. Er pfiff leise, ohne das selbst zu registrieren, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Bulma anzustarren, wie sie wedelnd versuchte zum Armaturenbrett zu schweben. Bulma jedoch hörte den Pfiff und sah wie Vegeta sie schamlos anstarrte. Er glotzte ihr doch wahrhaftig auf den Hintern! Wenn das Yamchu erfahren würde...  
"Hey! Glotz mich nicht an!" fauchte Bulma und versuchte sich in der Schwerelosigkeit so zu drehen, dass Vegeta nichts von ihrer Weiblichkeit sehen, oder erahnen konnte. Das wurde ja immer schöner...jetzt starrte er ihr schon unter die Röcke!  
"Ich warte nur darauf, dass du hier fertig wirst, Weibsstück, denn ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit hier zu warten und nichts zu tun!"  
Vegeta verschränkte aus lauter Gewohnheit die Arme vor der Brust, und ohne es zu wollen hob auch er vom Boden ab. Er seufzte genervt und steuerte auf Bulma zu, die er Richtung Armaturen schob. Als Flugkünstler der ersten Stunde war es ihm ein leichtes sich in der Schwerelosigkeit zurechtzufinden. Im ersten Moment war Bulma geschockt, als sich Vegetas große Hände um ihre Taille legten, um sie zu schieben, doch dann fand sie es nur angenehm berührt zu werden. iSo/i berührt zu werden. Yamchu tat es immer anders, aber bei Vegeta lag eine raue Vorsicht in der Berührung. Er hatte anscheinend ein wenig Angst davor sie zu berühren. Aber er? Er und Angst? Bulma löste sich aus Vegetas Griff und hielt sich an einem Hebel des Armaturenbrettes fest.  
"Danke." Sagte sie ein wenig gereizt über die Situation, doch in Wirklichkeit hätte das Armaturenbrett noch unendlich weit weg sein können. Was dachte sie sich da nur? Sie war doch mit Yamchu glücklich zusammen, und nur weil Vegeta einmal eine Spur von Anstand - oder ehr Freundlichkeit - an den Tag legte, brauchte er nicht für eine Krise verantwortlich sein! Bulma schluckte und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Du kannst jetzt ruhig gehen. Ich bringe das in zehn Minuten in Ordnung."  
"Geht das nicht schneller? Ich habe schon genug Zeit verplempert!"  
"Ach, was meinst du was ich hier gerade tue?" sagte Bulma beherrscht, aber mit unüberhörbar knirschenden Zähnen. Vegeta schaute in ihre eisblauen Augen, die ihn herausfordernd und äußerst provozierend anblickten. Von diesem Blick ließ sich ein Sayajin seiner Klasse doch nicht klein kriegen? Diese dumme Erdenfrau war nicht annähernd soviel Wert wie er, und ohne ein Wort zu sagen stieß er sich vom Armaturenbrett ab und ließ Bulma zurück.  
Zehn Minuten sagte sie...Vegeta setzte sich auf den Rasen und schaute gen Himmel. Die vereinzelten Wolkenfetzen, die den ganzen Tag am Himmel herumgetrieben sind, stauten sich am Horizont nun zu einer dunkelgrauen Wolkendecke zusammen, und ließen Bevorstehendes erahnen.  
Als Bulma nach zehn Minuten noch nicht mit der Reparatur fertig war, war Vegeta kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Wieso brachte sie ihn ständig zur Weißglut?  
"_Du_ hast gesagt, du bist in zehn Minuten fertig!" stieß er hervor. "Und was ist? NICHTS!"

Vegeta steuerte auf Bulma zu grapschte nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich zur Tür, um sie aus dem GR zu schmeißen. Kaum, dass sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatten, trat Bulma Vegeta mit aller Kraft gegen sein Schienbein. Sie biß fest die Zähne zusammen, denn ein jäher Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Fuß. Vegeta jedoch schien nichts gemerkt zu haben.  
"Das ist also der Dank dafür, das ich versucht habe deinen Schwerkraftraum zu reparieren? Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal!" schnauzte Bulma und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Vegeta, nach dieser Reaktion ziemlich perplex, blieb unbeweglich stehen. Langsam kochte Wut in ihm auf. Diese Frau hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn zu treten und zu beschimpfen! Eigentlich war es ja gewohnt ständig angeschrieen zu werden, aber das war definitiv zu weit. Auch er hatte seine Grenzen!  
Vegeta wollte gerade Bulma nachsetzen, als ein greller Blitz über den Himmel zuckte. Keine zwei Sekunden später donnerte es gewaltig. Vegeta schaute nach oben. Das Gewitter befand sich direkt über ihnen.  
Bulma taumelte als es über ihr krachte. Wie eine dunkle Macht drückte sie ihre Angst vor Gewittern in die Knie und sie kauerte auf dem Rasen. Möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche für einen Blitz bieten...nicht in die Nähe der Eichen kommen...und bitte kein Gewitter dieser Größenklasse! Doch alles schien perfekt für ein heftiges Sommergewitter. Es blitzte und donnerte noch einmal heftig, bevor der Regen anfing nieder zu prasseln.  
Bulma kauerte sich noch enger zusammen. Früher hatte sie keine Angst gehabt, doch als sie neulich in ein heftiges Gewitter geraten war mit ihrem Auto, und der Blitz direkt in Eiche einschlug, diese kippte, Feuer fing und in ihr Auto fiel, war es um sie geschehen. Es war wie ein Trauma. Sie lag zitternd am Boden, als sie bemerkte wie Vegeta, ohne ihr jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, gelassen an ihr vorbeischlenderte.  
Was war die Frau nur für ein Weichei...bei dem bisschen Wasser! Vegeta steuerte auf das Haus zu und nahm sich fest vor, ihr den Tritt vors Schienbein ewig nachzutragen.  
Die Blitze boten am Himmel ein gewaltiges Spektakel und Bulma robbte über den Rasen mit geschlossenen Augen vorwärts, in der Hoffnung auf die Terrasse zu treffen.  
"Ja! Lass mich hier draußen alleine, wenn die Welt untergeht!" schrie sie in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus Vegeta nach, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich umdrehen und sie schnell ins Haus begleiten. Alleine würde sie eine zu große Einschlagsmöglichkeit für den Blitz bieten.  
"Lass mich nicht allein!" wiederholte sie etwas leiser, als Vegeta keine Reaktion zeigte und unverwandt auf das Haus zuging. Sie starrte auf seinen Rücken, als er stehen blieb.  
"Bitte dreh dich um und hol mich!" dachte sie und ein Schluchzer kam in ihr hoch. Sie schluchzte kurz in den Rasen und horchte. Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Kiesweg, aber sehen konnte sie nichts...


	2. Die heile Welt im Wandel

**Die heile Welt im Wandel**

...und dann hörte sie die Terrassentür zufallen!  
Bulma wurde bewusst, dass sie ganz alleine draußen im Sommergewitter, auf dem Rasen gekauert lag.  
Bis zum Haus zu laufen ist es zu gefährlich, ich könnte vom Blitz getroffen werden!  
Bulma schaute sich zaghaft um, und beschloss in den Schwerkraftraum zu krabbeln, der näher lag. Sie robbte über den Rasen hin zum Raum und zog sich an der Tür hoch. Was für ein Donnerwetter da draußen doch tobte!  
Aber ich bin hier drin, und sicher vor den Blitzen sagte sie sich und schon hob sie vom Boden ab. Was soll's...repariere ich diesem Arsch den blöden Schwerkraftraum, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt!  
Und so versuchte Bulma sich schließlich zum Armaturenbrett vorzukämpfen, was ein wenig besser gelang als vorher. Sie zückte eine Hoipoi-Kapsel und BOOOM... erschien ein Werkzeugkasten vor ihrer Nase. Leise vor sich hinsummend und sich in Sicherheit wiegend fing Bulma an, den Schwerkraftraum zu reparieren.

Vegeta schlurfte mit schlechtgelauntem Gesicht in Richtung Küche. Sein Magen knurrte und Wut stieg wieder in ihm auf, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie die Frau ihn behandelt hatte! Sie hatte IHM- den Prinzen der Sayajins!- vors Schienbein getreten!  
HALLO? Wo bitte sollte das denn noch hinführen?  
Er riss die Kühlschranktür auf und wühlte sich durch die Leckereien und schleppte sein 'Beute' auf den Tisch und fing an zu essen...na ja schlingen. Aber hey, als Sayajin hat man eben großen Hunger, immer Hunger -und als Prinz erst Recht!  
Ob die Frau immer noch auf dem Rasen liegt?  
Vegeta grinste gehässig bei diesem Gedanken. Wie konnte man nur vor so ein bisschen Regen Angst haben? Sie war ja so unglaublich schwach...Moment mal...wieso verschwendete er eigentlich seine kostbaren Gedanken an diese Frau? Sie war doch nur eine dumme Heulsuse, die nichts aushielt. Aber sie war genauso streitsüchtig wie er, und ... sie hatte IHM vors Schienbein getreten; hatte versucht IHN zu verletzen! Vegetas Gesicht verfinsterte sich um eine weitere Stufe. Er schob sich eine Möhre in den Mund, biss einmal drauf und schluckte sie herunter. Er verschluckte sich ein wenig und kröchste vor sich hin.  
Ok, er musste zugeben, dass die Frau für eine Erdenfrau ganz fein aussah...was sollte das? Sie war toll, schön, perfekt! Die langen schlanken Beine, die tolle Taille, der wohlgeformte Busen, der knackige Po, unter ihrem blauen Höschen...und ihre Haare...passten vorzüglich zu ihren Augen und...  
"HACH!" grollte Vegeta und wischte die übrig gebliebenen Knochen vom Tisch, die der Hausroboter sofort einsammelte und entsorgte. "Sie ist nur eine dumme Erdenfrau, und wahrscheinlich ist ihre Haarfarbe noch nicht mal echt! Muss ein genetischer Defekt sein bei dieser Person!"  
Er schaute dem Roboter eine Weile bei der Arbeit zu, doch ihm wurde schnell langweilig. Sehr monoton, aber dem Roboter wurde anscheinend nie langweilig... Er verspürte die Lust seinen Aggressionen freien Lauf zu lassen und beschloss zum Schwerkraftraum zu gehen. Auch wenn er kaputt war, etwas musste er ja tun. Vegeta erhob sich und ging gemächlich und gut gesättigt zur Terrassentür. Er sah keine Bulma mehr auf dem Rasen...  
Vielleicht ist die Frau ja vom Blitz getroffen worden...dachte Vegeta mit hämischem Grinsen, dass aber sofort wieder verschwand als ihm einfiel, dass dann niemand mehr da war um ihm den Schwerkraftraum zu reparieren. Mr. Briefs war zu beschäftigt, und Bulmas Mutter...na ja...da dachte er sich seinen Teil.  
Er schlenderte über den nassen Rasen Richtung Schwerkraftraum. Es regnete nicht mehr so heftig und zwischen den Gewitterwolken sah man schon ab und zu ein Fitzelchen blauen Himmel hervor luken.  
Wehe, wenn der jetzt nicht geht, dann gibt es Krach, aber gewaltig! dachte Vegeta als er seine Hand zur Türklinke ausstreckte. Er öffnete die Tür zum Schwerkraftraum und was er dann sah verschlug ihm die Sprache.  
Bulma kniete vor dem Armaturenbrett, ihre Kleider noch nass vom Regen, passten sich jeder ihrer Proportionen an. Sie hatte Vegeta nicht gehört und so streckte sie beim Werkeln ganz ungeniert ihren Hintern in die Höhe, so dass Vegeta freien Blick auf ihr Höschen hatte. Bulma schnippte hier und da ein paar Kabel durch, um sie dann woanders wieder einzusetzen und zu verbinden. Sie war vollends vertieft in ihre Arbeit. Vegeta löste unter ungemeiner Selbstbeherrschung seinen Blick von Bulmas Hinterteil und schlich katzengleich an Bulma heran und näherte sich ihr von hinten. Kurz bevor her sich hinter ihr nieder ließ setze sich Bulma mit zerzausten Haaren wieder auf und schnippte weiter mit ihrer Zange die Kabel durch. Vegeta näherte sich langsam ihrem Ohr, doch er hielt inne. Bulmas Haare, die vom Regen nass und spröde waren rochen unheimlich gut. Diesen Geruch hatte Vegeta schon einmal gerochen...das war Pfirsich! ..nein Apfel...jedenfalls ein Frucht, die hier auf diesem Planeten wuchs. Er atmete leise den Geruch ein, fing sich aber wieder und wisperte in Bulmas Ohr:  
"Ist er wieder in Ordnung?"  
Bulma zuckte zusammen und drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Vegeta um, der sie grinsend ansah. Sie holte tief Luft und schon sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus:  
"Sag mal spinnst du, ich wäre fast gestorben vor Schreck! Wag es ja nicht noch mal , dich an mich ran zu schleichen! Ja spinnst du denn?"  
Vegeta erhob sich majestätisch und zischte mit finsterer Miene:  
" Ist er in Ordnung?"  
"Ich habe einige Änderungen vorgenommen..."  
Vegeta sah Bulma skeptisch von der Seite her an doch er erhaschte nur einen überglücklichen, niedlichen Bulma-Blick und ein Lächeln aus dem süßen Bulma-Mund.  
"Änderungen?" wiederholte Vegeta monoton.  
"Ja, Änderungen..."  
"Aber es ist doch alles in Ordnung?"  
Bulma stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn und klappte den Deckel des Armaturenbretts herunter. Vegeta verstand diesen Emotionswandel von Ärger auf Glück nicht, und er spürte dass sich die Aura der Frau verstärkte, anscheinend schien sie übermäßig stolz zu sein auf etwas, aber schon fing die Frau wieder an zu quasseln:  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung, und ich habe ihn noch ein wenig getunt, weißt du? Ich dachte mir, da du schon mal dabei bist und der Weg ins Haus zu gefährlich ist und du ja Zeit hast, wegen dem Gewitter, kannst du ja..."  
"Komm zur Sache..." grunzte Vegeta in Bulmas Geplapper.  
"Jaja, schon gut, also du kannst die Schwerkraft nun bis auf 1000 erhöhen, und damit du üben kannst wie man im Weltall kämpft, habe ich einen Knopf eingebaut, der die Schwerkraft aufhebt. "  
Bulma blickte Vegeta überglücklich an, und dann zurück auf das Armaturenbrett.  
"Aber das beste kommt noch, pass auf!"  
Sie drückte einen blauen Knopf. " Der Wettergenerator!"  
Und wie auf Kommando fing es an zu schneien. Vegeta schaute sich verwundert um und ein paar Flocken fielen auf ihn herab. Bulma fuhr mit begeisterter Stimme fort:  
" So, damit kannst du in allen möglichen Wetterlagen trainieren und dich anpassen."  
Bulma drückte nun einen roten Knopf und eine Rotlichtlampe ging an und es wurde zunehmend wärmer im Raum. Der Schnee schmolz auf der Stelle weg, der sich in einigen Ecken ein wenig gehäuft hatte.  
" Natürlich kannst du auch die Temperatur verändern. Die Minusgrade gehen natürlich nur bei Schnee, und nicht im Sonnenmodus. Es geht bis -150°C , und wenn du im Sonnenmodus bist kannst du die Temperatur bis auf 90°C erhöhen. Stellst du die Temperatur auf minus im Regenmodus, dann stellt sich der Generator automatisch auf Schneemodus um!"  
Vegeta hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und quetschte ein "Danke" aus seinen Lippen hervor. Bulma nahm, die Hoipoi-Kapsel, in der der Werkzeugkasten steckte und schritt gemächlich zur Tür. Sie schien wie auf rosa Wolken zu schweben...dieser neue Schwerkraftraum war ein weiterer Durchbruch ihrerseits!  
Vegeta drückte einen grünen Knopf und schon begann es zu regnen. Bulma, deren Kleider sowieso schon nass waren, erhielt eine weitere unfreiwillige Dusche.  
"Sag mal musste das jetzt sein?" keifte sie.  
"Ich will im Regen trainieren.." sagte Vegeta tonlos und schlug ein paar mal in die Luft.  
"Sag mal...ist es draußen immer noch am gewittern?" fragte Bulma zaghaft, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.  
" Nein. Es hat aufgehört. Geh, Weib."  
Bulma überhörte die letzten zwei Worte aus Prinzip und öffnete die Tür. Sie merkte, dass sie störte, denn solange sie im Schwerkraftraum war konnte Vegeta nicht die gewünschte Schwerkraft einstellen, da sie das umgebracht hätte. Sie würde den hohen Druck nicht überleben.  
Sie stapfte durch die matschige Wiese, und genauso fühlte sie sich auch.  
Aber er hat sich bei mir bedankt. Das hört man sonst nie von Vegeta, aber er hat sich bedankt  
Bulma lächelte vor sich hin. Endlich hat er ihr einmal gezeigt, dass er auch Gefühle besaß...so wie Dankbarkeit.  
Sie schlenderte die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und beschloss sich ein heißes Bad zu gönnen, bevor sie wieder an den PC ging und weiter an ihrem Projekt arbeitete. Außerdem wollte Yamchu am späteren Abend noch vorbei schauen, da konnte sie ihn ja so nicht empfangen.

Bulma betrat das Badezimmer, das in zarten blau und grün Tönen gehalten wurde, Bulmas Lieblingsfarben. Sie ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen in der locker drei Personen Platz gehabt hätten. Sie ging zu einem Regal und holte aus einer Dose drei quietschpinke Kugeln heraus, die sie auf den Wannenrand legte. Aus einem hohen Schrank nahm sie ein großes flauschiges Badetuch und legte es zurecht.  
Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Verwöhnprogramm dachte Bulma und huschte über den Flur hinüber in ihr Zimmer. Sie schmunzelte, als sie die Kätzchen in ihrem Bildschirmschoner sah und holte sich frische Unterwäsche heraus. Ein Buch über Quantenphysik angelte sie sich aus einem Karton, der auf ihrem Schrank stand...normalerweise Aufbewahrungsort ihrer geheimen Tagebücher und Pfui-Romane, die sie als Jugendliche heimlich gelesen hatte. Eine Flasche Sekt und ein hellblaues Sektglas holte sie aus ihrer Vitrine und huschte wieder zurück ins Bad. Sie drehte schnell das Wasser ab, denn die Wanne drohte überzulaufen. Sie köpfte die Sektflasche und schenkte sich etwas ein und zog sich schließlich aus. Erst das Top, dann der Rock und dann das Höschen. Bulma betrachtete ihren Körper im Badezimmerspiegel, und fand sich unwiderstehlich. Wenn sie schon so über sich dachte, wie musste dann Yamchu zu mute sein? Sie krallte sich durch ihre zerwühlten Haare, um wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung hinein zu bringen.  
Mit dem großen Zeh schubste sie, beim Einsteigen, die drei Kugeln ins Wasser, die sofort zu reagieren begannen. Das Wasser blubberte heftig und es fing an nach Melone und Passionsfrucht zu riechen. Bulma liebte diese Whirlpool-Kugeln. Sie tauchte einmal tief unter, so dass ihre Haare nass wurden und nahm dann das Buch zur Hand. Während sie las nippte sie ab und zu am Sekt und entspannte sich langsam. Ihr ging es wirklich gut!

Während Bulma sich in der Badewanne räkelte, dachte Vegeta kein Stück an Entspannung. Er hatte die Schwerkraft auf 400 gestellt und die Temperatur auf 60°C erhöht. Fast währe er schon kollabiert, als er sich in seine Ki-Kugel stellte, aber trotz Überhitzung trainierte er weiter. Der Schweiß rann ihm wie Bäche über sein gestählten Muskeln, die im Rotlicht schimmerten. Er hatte den Brustpanzer abgelegt, da es unangenehm war bei der Hitze darin zu trainieren. Er hatte ziemlich dolle Kopfschmerzen, und nach einer halben Stunde beschloss er endlich, die Temperatur zu senken. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, denn es war plötzlich viel kälter.  
Eine kalte Dusche würde jetzt gut tun. überlegte er. Vegeta fuhr die Schwerkraft herunter und stellte die Geräte ab. Lässig legte er seinen Brustpanzer über die Schulter und verließ den Schwerkraftraum.  
Die Wiese war ein See, und seine Hose saugte sich mit dem Wasser voll.  
Als er das Haus betrat zog er eine Wasserspur hinter sich her, die eifrig von kleinen Robotern aufgewischt wurde. Vegeta schnüffelte an seinem Brustpanzer und hielt ihn angewidert von sich weg. Er landete sofort im Wäschekorb. Ok, die Dusche MUSS sein...  
Er reckte und streckte sich, während er die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock hochging, und seine Knochen knackten laut. Seine Muskeln waren gedehnt, und er fühlte sich irgendwie als hätte ihn jemand verprügelt.  
Zielstrebig ging er auf das Badezimmer zu, mit freudiger Erwartung auf eine eiskalte Dusche...


	3. Alle Träume sind nur Schäume

Kapitel 3: Alle Träume sind nur Schäume

---------------------------------------

Vegeta öffnete schwungvoll die Badezimmertür, und trat in den Raum, in dem es

intensiv nach Melone und Passionsfrucht roch. Er registrierte eine vollgelaufene

Badewanne, schönes dampfendes Wasser und eine Flasche zu trinken daneben.

Sein Blick schweifte zwischen Dusche und Badewanne hin und her, und schließlich

-eigentlich nicht so ganz sein vorhaben- entschloss er sich für die Badewanne.

Die Tür stand hinter ihm sperrangelweit auf, doch das stört den Sayajinprinzen

herzlich wenig. Wahrscheinlich hat die Frau sich das Wasser gemacht...tja wer

zu erst kommt malt zu erst! dachte Vegeta hämisch und schlüpfte aus den nassen

Stiefeln, die mit grünen Grasflecken besprenckelt waren. Schließlich entledigte

er sich noch seiner Hose und den Shorts. Lässig stieß er die Tür mit dem Fuß zu

und stieg in das warme Badewasser. Nicht gerade so erfrischend wie eine kühle

Dusche, aber es entspannte. Er lag zum ersten mal in dieser Wanne, und das war

eigentlich so gar nicht seine Art. Duschen ging schneller und man brauchte nicht

soviel Zeit...seine Gedanken kreisten ein wenig um diese Art der

Körperhygiene, bis etwas kleines rotes sein Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er

griff zwischen der Flasche und dem Glas hindurch und schon hielt er einen roten,

fast durchsichtigen Slip in der Hand.

HOPPLA! Er zog den Slip vorsichtig etwas auseinander, um die Beschaffenheit zu

studieren...sowas trug die Frau also unter ihren kleidern...sehr

interessant.

Schwungvoll lies er den Slip um seinen Finger kreisen, als plötzlich die Tür zum

Bad aufgerissen wurde und eine sichtlich erschrockene Bulma in der Tür

erstarrte. Vegeta schnippte den Slip in ihre Richtung und grinste sie frech an.

Sie war in einem riesen großen Handtuch eingewickelt und hielt einen dicken

Schmöker in der hand... weiß Gott, was die Frau daran fand. Jaja...die Frau.

Da stand sie...

"Was ist?" knurrte Vegeta und setzte sich in der Wanne auf. Bulma sah seinen

muskelbepackten Oberkörper, und hielt einen Augenblick die Luft an..zum Glück

war ziemlich viel Schaum und zeimlich viel Geblubber in der Badewanne, ansonsten

hätte sie direkt- NEIN, sie konnte doch ncith an sowas denken! Pfui, Bulma hör

auf!

Denk an Yamchu, denk an Yamchu! Moment mal...an den war doch jetzt gar nicht

zu denken! SIE musste sich nun erst einmal IHR Badezimmer und ihre Wanne zurück

erobern.

"Mach das du hier raus kommst!"

Bulma lief drei Schritte ins Bad und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die offene Tür.

Vegeta verstand zwar den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dachte aber nciht daran, sich

bei der Körperpflege stören zu lassen...und schon gar nicht von dieser

blauhaarigen Krähe!

"Wieso sollte ich? Ich bin doch gerade erst herein gekommen!" Vegeta nahm eine

Hand voll Schaum und blies sie in Bulmas Richtung. Langsam schwebte das weiße

Fitzelchen auf Bulma zu und blieb an ihrem Handtuch hängen. Energisch klopfte

sie es ab.

"Das ist MEIN Badewasser...du hast dadrin nichts zu suchen!"

"Nein! Jetzt ist es mein, denn ICH bin der jenige, der jetzt hier badet!"

Bulma schritt entschlossen auf die Wanne zu und legte den Schmöker auf die

Ablage. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen sammelte sie Vegetas Klamotten ein und schmiß sie

auf den Flur. Vegeta verfolgte das Geschehen. Ihm war bewusst, dass Bulma unter

diesem Handtuch nichts trug...hallo...nichts...niente...nada.

Er grinste in seiner arroganten Art und verfolgte jede der Bewegungen, die die

Frau tat. Ihre langen Haare klebten an den Schultern fest und ein paar

Strähnchen auch in ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste wohl die Badewanne nur für einen

Augenblick verlassen haben, und dann war er darin. Vegeta freute sich, darüber

dass sich die Frau ärgerte. Er war schon ganz schön fies zu ihr...na, er wird

sie noch ein wenig zappeln lassen, beschloß er, als Bulma sich auf die erste

Stufe stellte, die zur Wanne führte. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die hüften gestämmt

und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich grimmig zusammen.

"Willst du jetzt mal hier verschwinden? Ich will heute noch fertig werden!"

"Du hast die Wanne verlassen, du BIST fertig!"

Vegeta schloß die Augen und stellte seine Ohren auf Durchzug, denn er wusste,

dass die Frau anfing zu keifen. Ab und zu schnappte er Bröckchen wie "fies",

"Arschloch" oder "ungehobelt" auf, doch er machte sich nichts daraus. Er tauchte

unter das Wasser und hörte jetzt in gaaaaaanz weiter ferne die Stimme der Frau.

Ruhe.

Bulma war wirklich geladen. jetzt machte ihr dieser Mistkerl ihr ganzes

Verwöhnprogramm kaputt! Dabei wollte sie doch nur ein anderes Buch holen gehen,

und dann sofort wieder ins Geblubber steigen. Und jetzt...kriegte sie diesen

Außerirdischen nicht aus der Badewanne! Sie hatte einen Außerirdischen in der

Badewanne...

Der Gedanke kam ihr zu komisch vor, das sie grinsen musste. Dabei unterschied

ihn nicht wirklich viel von einem Menschen...na abgesehen von dem Schwanz, den

die Sayajins nun mal hatten. Hmm...wo Bulma schon mal gerade mit ihren

Gedanken in Vegetas Pogegend umherwanderte...knackig war sein Hintern

bestimmt...und , was sie schon seit langem festgestellt hatte, es schien als

hätte er kein gramm fett an seinem körper...

Bulma stand immer noch auf der Stufe und Vegeta war immer noch unter Wasser.

Ich muss da wieder rein...sonst werde ich nciht rechtzeitig fertig, bevor

Yamchu eintrifft!

Bulma kniete sich auf die zweite Stufe und steckte ihre Hand in das Badewasser.

Sie tastete nach Vegeta, der unter dem hohen Schaum vollkommen verschwunden

war...Oh bitte lass mich jetzt nicht an die falsche Stelle packen wünschte

sich Bulma, und griff zu. Oh man. Sie hatte direkt in Vegetas Haarschopf gepackt

und zog ihn nun nach oben. Vegeta tauchte auf und schaute nicht gerade glücklich

aus...

"Lass...meine...Haare...los..." zischte er Bulma giftig an. Er sprach die

Worte langsam und mit kleinen pausen aus, um seinem Ärger mehr Ausdruck zu

verleihen, was aber gar nciht nötig gewesen wäre, denn schon alleine der 10 cm

große Abstand ihrer beiden Gesichter ließ Bulmas Glieder zu Pudding

werden...irgendwie. Bulma schluckte nur und wollte gerade langsam die Hand

öffnen und ein 'Verlasse jetzt das Bad' stammeln, als Vegeta ihren Arm mit

seiner großen Hand umklammerte.

Das Handtuch, dass Bulma um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte, löste sich und hing

nun an einer Seite an ihr herab. Mit dem noch freien beweglichem Arm versuchte

sie es wieder festzustopfen, doch das war gar nciht so einfach, schließlich war

Vegetas Griff nicht gerade weich, und er hielt sie fest. Sie lies Vegetas

Haarschopf los und schaute in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie mehr als böse

anstarrten. Vegeta lockerte nun auch seinen Griff und lies Bulma los. Er sah,

dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtete. Ihr war bewusst, was er alles mit ihr machen

konnte, wenn er wollte. Er konnte sie ganz leicht zerquetschen zum

Beispiel...aber dann wäre niemand da der den Schwerkraftraum im Falle eines

Falles reparieren konnte! Aber die Frau hatte es zum zweiten mal an einem Tag

versucht ihm weh zu tun! Wo sie doch so ein Schwächling war, und nciht die

geringste Chance gegen ihn hatte. Ja..sie war hilflos...und diesen Trumpf

wollte Vegeta ausspielen.

Bulmas Kehle war trocken. Sie schluckte öfter las ihr lieb war und fasste sich

schließlich wieder. Wie konnte sie, diesen überaus gefährlichen Sayajin einfach

so an den Haaren ziehen...? Ja war sie denn lebensmüde?

Bulma schniefte kurz und rieb sich die Stelle am Arm , wo Vegeta zu gepackt

hatte.

"Lass mich wieder in mein Badewasser" sagte sie so leise, das es fast in dem

Geblubber unterging, doch Vegetas feiner Gehörsinn verstand alles klar und

deutlich.

Bulma stand nun auf der obersten Treppe zur Wanne und schaute auf Vegeta herab,

der zwischen weißen Bergen aus Schaum hockte. Er hatte sowieso jede Lust am

Baden verloren. Das nächste mal würde er sicher einen großen Bogen um fertiges

Badewasser machen und gleich die Dusche betreten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erhob

sich Vegeta aus dem Badewasser und riß Bulma das Handtuch vom Leib, Er schlang

es sich um die Hüften und ging an der völlig perplexen Bulma die Stufen hinunter

und auf den Flur. Er sammelte seine klamotten ein und kickte die Tür zu. Bulma

hatte gerade nackt vor ihm gestanden...ohne das blaue Höschen...aber

er hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt. Sie sah schon in dem Handtuch, dass er

nun um seine Hüften trug unwiederstehlich aus, da konnte er sich die Vollversion

nicht leisten...es sei denn er wollte durchdrehen. Er schlenderte in sein

Zimmer und rubbelte seinen Körper trocken. Als er sich das Gesicht abtrocknete

roch er Bulmas Duft, der dem Handtuch anhaftete. Achtlos schmiß er es in die

Ecke, um wieder zu sich slbst zu gelangen. Seit er das dreizehnte Mal den

Gravitationsraum sprengte hatte sich etwas verändert. Es...wurde ihm langsam

bewusst...er war von den technischen Fähigkeiten der Frau abhängig! Was würde

er sonst tun, wenn der Gravitationsraum kaputt war? Deshalb konnte er ihr auch

nciht weh tun, oder sie töten...und er ließ sich von ihr ankeifen und

ausschimpfen und auch die heutigen Demütigungen nahm er ohne große Rachegefühle

hin...

mist, wieso war sie diejeniege, die alles reparierte?

Bulma stand immer ncoh wie angewurzelt auf der obersten Stufe. Er hatte ihr das

Handtuch vom Körper gerissen...wahrscheinlich hatte er auch noch ungeniert

auf ihre weiblichen Vorzüge geglotzt! Fassungslos begab sie sich in das Wasser,

in dem die Kugeln langsam aufhörten zu sprudeln. Na toll...

Sie schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Sekt ein, und warf einen kurzen Blick auf

das Buch. Nein...sie musste nachdenken...jetzt...aber worüber? Sie

stellte das Glas, aus dem sie einen kräftigen Zug genommen hatte an den Rand und

träufelte Badegel aus einem durchsichtigen Flacon in ihre Handfläche. Sie

schäumte sich ein und tauchte ein weiteres mal tief ins Wasser ein. Als sie

wieder auftauchte wusch sie sich ihre Haare und spülte sie unter Wasserr ein

weiters mal aus. Sie beschloß noch das Glas Sekt zu Ende zu trinken, und dann

die Wanne für heute zu verlassen...schließlich müsste Yamchu auch gleich da

sein. Mit genüßlichen Zügen leerte sie das Glas und stieg aus der Wanne...Na

toll...dieses Arschloch hat mein Flauschehandtuchbedauerte sich Bulma, als

ihr auffiel, das nirgends ein Handtuch zu sehen war. Also stieg sie fröstelnd

aus der Wanne und schlurfte zum Schrank hinüber. Bulma nahm sich ein neues

Handtuch heraus und trocknete sich ab. Sie wollte nach dem Höschen greifen, dass

sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte, fand es aber nciht an derselben Stelle vor.

Gestresst hob sie es vom Boden auf und zog es an. Bulma ließ das Wasser

ablaufen, packte ihre sieben Sachen und ging über den Flur hinüber in ihr

Zimmer. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie empfand ein Bad noch

nie so anstrengend, wie heute...aber irgendwie wars fein. Sie schlang das

Handtuch um ihre Haare und betrat auf Grund dessen oben ohne ihren

Kleiderschrank. Sie pickte sich ein weißes Neckholdertop heraus und einen

himmelblauen Rock. Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein, und setzte sich an ihre

Frisierkommode. Sie stöpselte den Fön ein und unter lautem Singsang und dem

Getöse des Föns wurden ihre haare immer mehr zumutbar.

Vegeta, der über den Flur in richtung Treppe schlich, um nach unten in die Küche

zu gehen, hörte den für seine feinen ohren unaustsehlichen Lärm. Dieses Weib

kann auch nur Krach machen...überlegte er. Sollte er zu ihr gehen und sie

fertig machen? Ach nö... der Hunger siegt. Langsam trottete er die Stufen

herunter und begab sich in die Küche. Nachdem er in kürzester Zeit mal wieder

den Brief'schen Kühlschrank geplündert hatte beschloss er den Abend ruhig

ausklingen zu lassen und sich vor die Kiste zu hocken. Also schlich er ins

Wohnzimmer, wo er sich wie gewöhnlich auf der großen Couch ausstreckte. Er hatte

sich eine sehr bequeme Hose und ein weißes Shirt, das sich seinen Muskeln

anpasste angezogen, also geradezu perfekt für einen Fernsehabend. Er schaltete

den TV ein und zappte ziellos durch die Programme...mal wieder nichts im

Fernsehen...hmm...es musste Donnerstag sein...

Er schien Stunden auf der Couch verbracht zu haben, denn es war mittlerweile

sehr unbequem...er hatte schon zigtausend mal die stellung gewechselt, hatte

gesessen, gelegen, gekniet etc, und nichts dergleichen war gemütlich...oh man

und ann fing jetzt auch ncoh das abendprogramm an...Vegeta fühlte sich

wie gerädert. Er schnappte sich eines der Kissen und versuchte es sich so bequem

zu machen, doch wieder nur eine pleite...so langsam regte sich Vegeta

darüber auf. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin, als er eilige Schritte vernahm. Die

Frau...

Bulma betrat das Wohnzimmer, in dem ein übelgelaunter Vegeta ihr

entgegenblickte, doch sie ignorierte das vollkommen. Es war schon zwanzig vor

zehn, und Yamchu war immer ncoh nciht da! Hatte dieser Trottel etwa ihr Date

vergessen?

Vegeta musterte Bulma von oben bis unten. Sie hatte ein weißes Top an, unter dem

sie keinen BH zu tragen schien, und einen hellblauen Rock, dazu weiße

Kniestrümpfe und...ihre Tigerpantoffeln...'

Keine schlechte Erscheinung dachte Vegeta und erinnerte sich an den roten

Slip...ob sie ihn wohl darunter trug? DA! Schon wieder solche abwegigen

Gedanken! Die Menschenfrau hatte ihn doch wirklich nicht im geringsten etwas zu

interessieren! Sie hatte ihre Trottel, der genauso Mensch war wie

sie...Also keinem Sayajin, und schon gar nciht dem Prinzen der Sayajin

würdig!

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Bulma

lief wie unter Amphetamine (-- gefährliche Aufputschdroge) hinter der Couch hin

und her und blieb schließlich stehen. Sie trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den

anderen und ließ sich schließlich neben Vegeta auf der Couch nieder.

"Hast du irgendwas von Yamchu erhalten? Eine Nachricht, Anruf, oder war er

hier?"

Bulma drehte Däumchen und wagte Vegeta nciht anzuschauen. Er gab ein gifitges

Grunzen von sich und starrte weiterhin auf die Flimmerkiste.

Bulma legte ihre Hände in den Schoß und atmete tief ein.

"Dann hat er mich versetzt, oder vergessen oder will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun

haben, oder..."

Bulmas Satz wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser, so dass selbst Vegeta nicht mehr

hören konnte was sie letzendlich noch sagte. Er sträubte sich, ja er wehrte sich

regelrecht dagegen, aber er konnte nicht anders als seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg

zu legen und die Frau, die da neben ihm saß anzuschauen. Im Flackerlicht des

Fernsehers sah er wie eine Träne aus Bulmas großen , nun traurigen, Augen und

über ihre zarte Wange rollte...


	4. Wasche deine Hände in Schuld

**Und Kapitel nummer vier für euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte ein Review dalassen. Auch Schwarzleser dürfen das!**

**Die Mel**

* * *

Kapitel 4: Wasche deine Hände in Schuld

Allerdings schien ihre Trauer über den versetzten Abend nicht lange anzuhalten, denn schier im selben Augenblick wischte Bulma die Träne mit dem Handrücken weg. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Vegeta merkte, dass sich ihr Wesen irgendwie verändert hatte...

Bulma erhob sich schweigend und ging ohne einen Mucks zu sagen aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus in den Flur und durch den Garten zum Schwerkraftraum. Sie öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich.

Bulma holte tief Luft und lies ihren Emotionen freien lauf:

"Dieses miese kleine Arschgesicht, wie kann er mich, MICH! nur versetzen? Dieser kleine Möchtegern-Gigolo, diese ekelige Fratze von einem nichtsnutzigen Mann, ach was sag er ist schwul, wenn er mich nicht geil, attraktiv, oder wenigstens hübsch findet! ich hasse ihn! YAMCHU! trete mir nieeeeeeeeeeee wieder unter die Augen du Schmarotzer, du hattest es lange genug gut gehabt zu mir zu gehören, aber weißt du was? ich scheiß auf dich, auf deine Anwesenheit, auf deine doofen Blumen, man such dir irgend ne andere Tussi!"

Bulma schrie das Armaturenbrett an und nun hechelte sie nach Luft. Ihre Brust tat höllisch weh und ihr war als würde sie zerspringen...

"Arsch..." flüsterte sie, und setzte sich im Schneidersitz in die Mitte des Raums, stütze ihren Kopf auf die Hände, der nun die Gewichtsklasse eines Zentners haben müsste. Sie versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Als Bulma das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, wurde Vegeta neugierig. Normalerweise war er ja nicht so, aber er wollte wissen was jetzt passiert. Also schlich er hinter Bulma her, und blieb vor der geschlossenen Tür seines Schwerkraftraumes stehen. Er horchte...was mochte das Weib in seinem Schwerkraftraum nur anstellen? Sie würde ihn doch nicht kaputt machen, nur weil dieser Erdentrottel sie versetzt hatte? Vegeta wurde wütend und wollte gerade, die Tür aufreißen, als Bulma anfing zu schreien. ER erstarrte, und glotzte die Tür mit großen Augen an. Mensch hatte die ein Organ! Er konnte alle Worte durch die 30cm dicke Tür einwandfrei verstehen, und er musste grinsen...anscheinend wurde sie vernünftig und gab dem Trottel endlich den Laufpass. Er wartete einige Minuten ab, aber er hörte nichts mehr. Sie hatte doch wohl nicht die Schwerkraft angestellt?

Er bekam Angst, was eigentlich nicht sein sollte...zwar nicht so eine Angst, wie vor einem Feind, aber eben so eine andere, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Leise öffnete er die Tür und lünckerte durch einen Spalt in den Raum.

Bulma lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und atmete regelmäßig. Ihre Aura schien normal...sie schlief vielleicht. Vegeta quetschte sich in den Raum, da er die Tür nicht quietschen lassen wollte, was natürlich sein Verdienst war. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich vor sie hin. Geweint hatte sie nicht...nein da war nur diese eine Träne gewesen, die sie auch sofort wieder weggewischt hatte. Sie...sie will keine Schwäche zeigen...

Vegeta schaute sie verblüfft an, so etwas...Er überlegte ob er sie schlafen lassen sollte, oder sie wecken sollte, damit sie seinen Schwerkraftraum verlassen konnte, oder...sie selbst ins Bett brachte...

Ob sie wohl das rote Ding trägt, das im Badezimmer lag...?

Vegeta schluckte und beugte sich vor um unter ihr himmelblaues Röckchen zu schielen. Tatsächlich! Es schimmerte rot darunter...sein Herz klopfte...noch mal? NOCHMAL! Er beugte sich ein weiteres Mal vor und starrte diesmal länger auf das rote "Ding". Er war vertieft in seine Beobachtung...sonst so wachsam, aber nun komplett abgelenkt, bis...KLATSCH!

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN MIR UNTER DEN ROCK ZU SCHAUEN DU PERVERSES SCHWEIN?"

Bulmas Gesicht war wutverzerrt, und ihre Handfläche pochte vor Schmerz...Vegeta, erstaunt über diese plötzliche Reaktion, hielt sich die Wange, an der vor ein par Sekunden Bulmas Handfläche klebte. ER runzelte die Stirn und gab eine Stellungnahme zu Bulmas Geschrei ab:

" Du befindest dich in meinem Schwerkraftraum...da darf ich machen was ich will!"

"DEINEM SCHWERKRAFTRAUM? DU TICKST NCIHT MEHR RICHTIG DU EGOISTISCHER SPINNER VON EINEM ALIEN, DAS IST ALLES MEINS! UND MEINES VATERS! UND NCIHT IM GERINGSTEN DEIN!"

Ihr Geschrei war lauter als Vegeta es gewohnt war von ihr, und sicher hörte die ganze Nachbarschaft zu. Was stellt sie sich eigentlich so blöd an? Er wollte doch nur nachschauen...er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, was anzupacken...nie...nein nein...Und sie macht son Terz. Er wurde wütend...er hat sie nicht angerührt, und sie? Sie will ihn schon zum dritten Mal an einem Tag verletzen!

Er nahm ihr Gesicht, das gar nicht mehr niedlich und süß aussah in seine großen Hände und hielt es fest, so das Bulma meinte, ihr Kopf steckte in einem Schraubstock fest.

" Hör mir zu...du hast schon zum dritten Mal versucht mir weh zu tun...HA! dass ich nicht lache...so ein schwacher elender wurm, wie du! Ich will das du mich in ruhe lässt, dich nur blicken lässt, wenn ich dich brauche, und ..." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, und er spürte, das Bulmas Ego innerlich auf die Größe einer Erbse geschrumpft sein musste. ER erkannte Furcht und Angst in ihren Augen...oh ja, er wusste wie er sich Respekt einholte, und das wollte er nun auch erst mal wieder tun. Er ließ sich nicht von dieser Frau auf der Nase herum tanzen. Er war ein Prinz, und er musste nun erst einmal die Prioritäten neu setzen.

"...wenn du das nicht tust, wird es nicht fein für dich, das garantier ich dir!"

Er ließ ihren Kopf ruckartig los und stand vom Boden auf. Bulmas Herz klopfte wie wild, ihr war schwindelig, und sie hatte Schiss...mächtig Schiss. Sie saß vor Vegeta und schaute verstohlen zu ihm auf. Er blickte sie wütend, so richtig, so wie er sie noch nie angeguckt hatte, an.

" Geh jetzt..." zischte er, und Bulma stand auf. Sie stellte sich vor ihm hin, und wagte einen Blick in seine Augen...er konnte das alles nicht ernst gemeint haben. Bulma merkte, dass sie den Stolz des Prinzen verletzt haben musste. War er so...verletzlich, das ein Tritt gegens Schienbein, ein Ruck an den Haaren und eine Ohrfeige ihn ...so...so...machten? Vielleicht war er es auch einfach nicht gewohnt, dass eine Frau sich ihm widersetzte. Eisige Kälte schien aus Vegetas Augen zu sprühen, jedenfalls merkte Bulma, dass sie lieber gehen sollte...oh weia...er lebte erst zwei Monate hier, und wer weiß wie lange sie ihn noch ertragen müsste...warum war sie auch so dumm, und hatte ihn eingeladen? sie wusste doch wie Vegeta war!

Sie verließ den Raum und ging schnurstracks auf ihr Zimmer.

Als sie dort die Bilder von Yamchu und ihr an der Wand hängen sah, kochte die Wut wieder auf. eine Bulma Briefs versetzt man nicht! und schon gar nicht so ein Trottel...jetzt benutzte sie schon Vegetas ausdrücke für ihren Freund...ex..., es war ja jetzt vorbei. Sie blickte auf eines der Bilder und ehe sie sich bremsen konnte schlug sie mit voller Wucht in die Scheibe und es klirrten tausend kleine Scherben zu Boden. Bulma verharrte eine Sekunde in der Stellung, in der sie stand, als sie ihre Faust gegen das Bild und die Wand dahinter heizte...ihre Handfläche brannte immer noch von der ohrfeige, und nun, tat der Rest auch noch weh...

Shit

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Faust, und sah Blut an ihrem Arm herunter laufen. Die Scherben hatten ihre Hand zerschnitten. Sie fing leise an zu schluchzen und hielt ihre Hand. "Und alles ist deine Schuld!" schrie sie aus Leibeskräften, und sank zu Boden. eine woge ais schmerz und Trauer durchschlug ihren Körper, und sie zitterte.

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden länger, und schon schwang die Tür zu beiden Seiten auf. Bulmas Mutter, in einem weißen Nachtgewand gekleidet, stand im Flur und blickte entsetzt auf ihre Blut überströmte Tochter herab. Sie stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus, der denen von Bulma Konkurrenz machen konnte, und fiel rückwärts in den Flur...Als nächster stand Mr. Briefs in der Tür und fetzte zu seiner Tochter hin.

" Bulma, mein kleine, was hast du getan?"

Sein Herz wurde ihm schwer und er riss seiner ohnmächtigen Frau den Rocksaum ab, um Bulmas Blutungen zu stoppen. Bulma stöhnte leise...der schmerz zog sich durch den Arm hoch bis in die Schulter, und war unerträglich. Mr. Briefs schaltete die volle Deckenbeleuchtung an, um besser sehen zu können. Es steckte eine ziemlich unfreundliche Scherbe in Bulmas Handoberfläche. Nach kurzem überlegen, zog er sie heraus, und das blut tropfte auf den Teppich.

Bulma kam zu sich, der Schmerz hatte sie aus der Ohmacht geholt. Sie blickte ihren Vater an, und entdeckte ihre Mutter, die ohnmächtig am Boden lag. Ihre sicht wurde schwummrig, doch sie erkannte auf dem dunklen Flur vage die umrisse einer weiteren Person...Vegeta...was hatte ihn hier her getrieben...er wollte doch nichts mit ihr zu tun haben?

Bulma sackte in den Armen ihres Vaters zusammen und blickte angestrengt auf die Stelle, an der sie Vegeta vermutete. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und meinte so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit zu erblicken.

Sie konnte nicht mehr...Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Warum war er hier? Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen, und sie ihn. Sie hatte heute einen schlechten Tag gehabt, und dann hatte sie auch dem Mann den Laufpass gegeben, den sie über alles liebte. Und wegen ihm, weil er sie anscheinend nicht mehr liebte, es nicht für nötig hielt sich mit ihr zu treffen, erlitt sie nun diese Schmerzen.

Sie blickte auf ein Bild von Yamchu, das sie nicht zerschlagen hatte...

" Und alles ist deine Schuld..." flüsterte sie und ihr Kopf sank zurück in die Arme ihres Vaters. Ihr blick streifte Vegeta, den eine wachsende Unruhe durchfuhr.

Meine...Schuld?

Vegeta fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengrube. Er wollte nicht, dass Bulma sich verletzt. Sie war zu schwach, umso etwas auszustehen. Er zog sich in den Schatten des Flurs zurück und begab sich auf sein Zimmer. Er fletzte sich auf sein Bett und knuffte ein Kissen. Sie blutete...und es war seine Schuld...

War er zu gemein gewesen? Ok, vielleicht hätte er sie nicht elenden Wurm nennen sollen, vielleicht wollte sie ihm ja beweisen, dass sie's nicht war. und jetzt? was hatte er davon? er war schuldig...schuldig...schuldig...

Na und? Wieso machst du dir Sorgen um das Weib? Ein Sayajin macht sich keine Sorgen, um nichts und niemanden...sie wollte dir wehtun, hat sich dir widersetzt, und das ist nun ihre strafe. Vegeta fühlte sich etwas wohler, aber so richtig gefiel ihm diese Ausrede auch nicht.

Wenn dieser Trottel Yamchu sie nicht versetzt hätte, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert! Ja, es war seine Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist, und nicht Vegetas!

Aber Bulma hatte ihn angeschaut, als sie sagte, dass es seine Schuld sei. Und schon war Vegeta zum kotzen zu mute. Er hatte viele bluten sehen und lassen, aber dass diese Frau nun blutete passte ihm nicht. sie sollte nicht bluten, es sollte schon gar nicht an ihm liegen.

Er wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und drückte das Kissen zu einer Kugel zusammen, so dass es am einen Ende platzte und Federn aufstoben.

Das war's. Er konnte nicht mehr. Zwei Monate hasste er dieses Geschöpf, er und Bulma zankten wann sie konnte, keiften, schrieen sich an und Bulma schlug ihn auch, wenn ihr danach war, aber er...hatte nur gedroht...aber dass sie selbst...Vegeta öffnete das schräge Dachfenster und kletterte auf die Capsule Corporation herauf. Er krabbelte das Runde Gebäude hinauf und setzte sich auf die Spitze.

Es hatte ihm soviel Spaß gemacht die Frau zu ärgern, und sich mit ihr anzulegen, einfach so um zu zeigen wer stärker war, obwohl das beide wussten. Ja, er war ein Sadist...gab er zu, aber die Frau hatte ja zweifellos mitgespielt...und nun, konnte er sich nicht blicken lassen. Seine Schuld, seine Schuld...er nahm sie auf sich. Sie hatte geweint, Schmerzen und Blut nur wegen ihm...

Er hatte sich verändert in zwei popligen Monaten...

Vegeta seufzte leise und rutschte hinunter zu Bulmas Fenster. Er schaute hinein und sah sie auf dem blutverschmierten Bett liegen, neben ihr die Mutter; nun wieder sitzend. Bulmas Haarspitzen waren lila, da sie im Blut lagen und ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß...

sie wird doch nicht tot sein? Vegeta blickte über den Boden und sah den Scherbenhaufen und das Bild von Yamchu, der eine überglückliche Bulma im Arm hielt. Sie musste das Bild mit der Faust zerschlagen haben, überlegte Vegeta. Er schüttelte den kopf. noch nicht einmal das konnte sie richtig...dummes Erdenweib...bringt sich fast um, nur weil sie ein bild zerschlägt. er musste ihr noch einiges beibringen...falls er sie noch einmal sehen würde...

Vegeta schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah einen weißen Ambulanzwagen die Einfahrt hoch rollen. Die Sirenen waren ohrenbetäubend und schon eilten die Ärzte mit einer trage hoch in Bulmas Zimmer und schifften sie in den wagen. Vegeta sah in die Nacht. Er stieß sich von der Capsule Corporation ab und flog mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in den ruhigen Nachthimmel.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Irgendwann wird Bulma ihm verzeihen, für seine Grobheiten, sein sadistisches verhalten, doch das war nun mal seine art, und damit musste sie klar kommen.

Ihm tat es nur Leid um den Gravitationsraum...

Bulma währenddessen hatte wilde Träume. Sie erinnerte sich an Vegetas erschrockenes fassungsloses Gesicht und ... glaubte er mache sich sorgen um sie. Er? Niemals...Er würde doch nur wieder sagen, wie schwach sie doch sei, und dass sie es fertig brachte, sich mit einem simplen schlag, fast die Adern abzureißen...

In ihrem Traum kam Vegeta auf sie zu und lachte, während ihre Hand blutete und die Scherbe immer größer wurde. Dann schnitt die große Scherbe ganz ihre Hand ab und Vegeta hob sie auf und winkte ihr damit...sie schrie...

und dann kam Yamchu. er war aufgewühlt, wollte wissen, was Vegeta mit Bulma gemacht hätte, doch Bulma schrie nur, dass er, Yamchu, schuld daran sei, dass ihre hand ab war. und sie schrie, dass es aus wäre...ja und dann schlug Vegeta Yamchu nieder, weil Yamchu unzuverlässig zu Bulma war, und ihr unter den Rock geschaut hatte. Vegeta hatte sich in Bulmas Retter verwandelt...und Yamchu lag am Boden...ein gleißendes licht...Vegeta hatte ihre Hand wieder an ihren Arm gemacht, weiß gort wie, aber sie war wieder dran...Bulma lächelte und Vegeta sagte: "Entschuldige"...das licht wurde immer heller...

Bulma schlug die Augen auf, und fand sich auf der Aufwachstation, des SatanCityHospitals wieder. Benommen sah sie um sich, doch niemand war da. Wo waren Vegeta und Yamchu...und ihre Hand? Sie hob ihren Arm, der sich wie betäubt anfühlte und sah, dass ihre hand in weißem Mull eingebettet war.

"Nichts schlimmes, mein schatz..." sagte eine vertraute stimme neben ihrem bett. " sie haben die wunde genäht, aber es wird ein narbe bleiben..."

Bulma drehte schwerfällig ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie glaubte, die Stimme zu hören...Vegeta, dachte sie im ersten Augenblick, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Vegeta sich nicht um sie scherte, dass alles vorhin nur ein Traum war. Sie strengte ihre Augen an und erblickte...Yamchu.

"Was..."setzte Bulma an, aber Yamchu schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

" Alles wird wieder gut, meine Elfe, dieses Arsch von Sayajin, der dir das angetan hat, ist verschwunden..., ich hoffe er kommt nie wieder...alles wird wieder gut..."

"Aber..."

" Zum Glück konntest du deinem Vater noch mitteilen, wer der Täter war, bevor du umkipptest...Vegeta war aber nicht mehr da, als dein Vater schauen wollte..."

Bulma schloss die Augen und hatte große Lust einen Heulflash zu bekommen. Alle dachten Vegeta sei schuld daran, dachten, er hätte ihr das angetan, ihr das Bild über die hand gezogen, wahrscheinlich dachte Vegeta das auch...nur weil sie ihn anschaute, als sie Yamchu verfluchte...Und der saß jetzt hier, machte einen auf besorgt, und auf Held weil Vegeta weg war...sobald sie wieder fit war musste sie einiges klarstellen...

Yamchu fing an ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln, und am liebsten hätte Bulma ihn angeschrieen, er solle sie lassen, sie wären nicht länger ein paar, und alles was sie schon geschrieen hatte...aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie war zu schwach von den Narkosen und Betäubungsmitteln, so dass sie ihn gewähren lassen musste, und fiel wieder in einen unruhigen schlaf, der sie mit noch unruhigeren träumen plagte.

* * *

**Na, war's gut? **

**Ob ja oder nein, ein Review muss sein! **


	5. Nächtliches Treiben

**Nächtliches Treiben**

Als Bulma erwachte war ihr Zimmer leer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass es draußen Nacht war. In ihrem Kopf war es nun um einiges klarer, sie fühlte sich richtig frisch. Sie setzte sich im bett auf und wollte sich abstützen, doch das klappte nicht, denn ein stechender Schmerz erinnerte Bulma an das vorhergegangene Spektakel.  
Sie saß eine Weile aufrecht im Bett, und beschloss dann aber ein wenig frische Luft zu atmen. Ihr Vater hatte wieder alles prächtig in kürzester Zeit organisiert. Bulma hatte eines der Krankenzimmer für Extrapatienten bekommen...mit Balkon und Bad. Man will ja sonst nichts, aber wenn man's sich leisten kann...  
Sie stakste auf ziemlich wackeligen Beinen Richtung Balkontür und trat in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Die frische Luft klärte ihren Kopf um eine Ecke mehr auf und Bulma genoss die laue Nacht. Anscheinend wurde der Tag wieder so heiß wie der letzte... sie sah ein paar Wölkchen über den Himmel huschen, die kurze Zeit den Mond streiften, der in seiner vollen Pracht am Himmel hing.  
Bulma seufzte...was für eine schöne Nacht, eine romantische Nacht! So eine Nacht sollte man normalerweise nicht alleine verbringen...na ja, aber wenn man niemanden hat, der die Nacht mit einem verbringen könnte...dann geht das eben nicht.  
Bulmas blick schweifte über das Lichternetz von SatanCity, das wie ein großes Spinnengewebe aussah. Wie schön die Stadt doch war...Sie blickte auf ihre linke Hand hinunter, die in Abständen regelmäßig schmerzhaft pochte. Er hat es verdient...und ich habe mich gefreut, als er wieder erweckt wurde! Meinetwegen könnte Yamchu ruhig noch im Jenseits herumgeistern...und dann versetzt er mich, dann liege ich hier wegen diesem Scheißer, und dann denkt er auch noch Vegeta sei schuld an allem!  
Vegeta...was er wohl gerade machte? Sicher verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an sie, regte sich wahrscheinlich über ihre Aktion auf, und trainierte, weil er nicht schlafen konnte... wahrscheinlich ist der Schwerkraftraum wieder kaputt, und ihre Eltern würden keinen Schlaf finden durch das ewige Geballere, wahrscheinlich kam er gleich ins Krankenhaus gestürmt, nur um ihr zu sagen sie solle gefälligst seinen Schwerkraftraum wieder richten...Bulma kicherte bei dem Gedanken, wie er einfach die Nachtruhe im Krankenhaus störte, die Schwestern sich aufregen würden, und er sie dann einfach mit nach hause nahm.  
Ja, er soll mich hier wegholen...Was denke ich denn? Vegeta will, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lasse, da wird er mich sicher nicht freiwillig hier rausholen! Außerdem, was interessiert er mich...? Er lässt mich nie in Ruhe, geht mir auf die nerven und und und...überhaupt ist er ein unausstehlicher Kerl! Jawohl!  
Bulma lehnte sich ans Geländer und sog die Nacht förmlich in sich auf. Sie fröstelte ein wenig, da sie barfuss auf den Fliesen stand und ein...ein pinkes Nachthemd anhatte? HALLO? Wer hatte sie denn in den Schmu eingepackt? Sicher ihre Mutter, die mochte ja alles was grell war!  
Bulma tapste zurück in ihr Zimmer und kuschelte sich in das Krankenbett, das wirklich steinhart war. Sie schaute auf die Digitaluhr auf dem Nachttisch. Sie zeigte 3:00 Uhr an. Noch vier Stunden, dann würde sie das Krankenhaus verlassen, und ein paar Dinge richtig stellen.

Vegeta wusste nicht wohin er sollte. Er flog ziellos durch die Nacht und wollte eigentlich nur in sein bett. Aber er konnte es nicht riskieren erwischt zu werden. Diese Frau war ja so dumm...er wusste immer noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sie war schuld, das er jetzt kein zu hause mehr hatte. oh man, das fuchste ihn tierisch, außerdem hatte er wieder Hunger. Sein Magen knurrte und er brauchte essen. aber wo sollte er das um diese uhrzeit herbekommen? er wollte in keines der Restaurants gehen, oder in bars...er hasste Ansammlungen von diesen erbärmlichen erdlingen, und er wollte sich nicht unter sie mischen.  
Er hielt in der Luft an und hielt sich den Magen. Schreckliches Gefühl...schlimmer als der Tod...  
Okay, Vegeta. Durchhalten. Flieg einfach zurück zur Capsule Corporation und nimm unbemerkt den Kühlschrank aus! Ja, das wollte er tun.  
Er flog Richtung Capslue Corporation und unter ihm glitzerten die Lichter von SatanCity. Vegeta fand das blinken ganz lustig. er spürte tausende von schwachen Energien der Menschen, die sich dort unter ihm bewegten. wenn er wollte konnte er sie alle einfach wegpusten, aber dann...ja was dann?  
Vegetas Magen rebellierte ein weiteres mal und so verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken und flog weiter.  
Wies der Frau jetzt wohl ging? Wahrscheinlich ist sie schon längst an den Schmerzen krepiert...  
Aber was, wenn wirklich? Es war ja seine Schuld! Vegeta hielt inne und überlegte, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war zur Capsule Corporation zu fliegen. Er war ja gar nicht mehr willkommen! Aber er hatte hunger...  
also flog er weiter, es würde ja niemand merken, wenn er kurz was zu essen holte.  
Aber wenn die Frau das mitkriegen würde, würde sie toben, ihn anschreien, was er denn dort verloren hätte, und sein Zimmer wäre gar nicht mehr existent. Pah! Und wenn sie ihn anschreien würde, das wäre ihm egal...sie könnte ihm eh nichts tun, wenn sie schon nach einem so kleinen Hieb gegen die Wand die Fassung verlor!  
Voller Zuversicht flog er weiter.

Yamchu trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die ihm Bulmas Mutter gebracht hatte. Sie enthielt grünen Tee. Normalerweise mochte er den ja gar nicht, aber ansonsten wäre Bulmas Mutter sicher gekränkt. Eine der vielen Katzen, die die Briefs besaßen rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Ihm gefiel das, denn durch die Zutraulichkeit der Katze, wurde Bulmas Eltern nur bestätigt, wie sehr alle ihn mochten, und dass er der richtige für ihre Tochter wäre. Zwar müsse er dann diese kleine Blonde aufgeben, die er ab und zu traf, aber für das Vermögen der Briefs würde er es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tun. Er blieb eben der Gauner, der er war. Er stellte die Tasse auf den Unterteller und schaute in die besorgten Gesichter, Bulmas Eltern.  
" Nun ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..." murmelte Mr. Briefs und nahm eine der Katzen auf den Arm. Er knuddelte sie, was der Katze nicht gefiel, doch sie konnte nicht flüchten. Sie schrie.  
" Ich weiß was in Ihnen vorgeht... ich persönlich werde darauf achten, dass Bulma nichts mehr passiert. Und falls Vegeta noch einmal auftauchen sollte, werde ich Bulma verteidigen."  
Das hatte sich gut angehört. Yamchu war stolz auf sich.  
" A propos Vegeta" mischte sich Bulmas Mutter mit besorgtem Blick ein. " Er müsste doch langsam wieder nach Hause kommen...es ist doch spät, und der arme braucht doch Schlaf, damit er morgen ausgeruht ist. Er trainiert ja so hart..." Sie schaute auf die Uhr.  
" Ich an Ihrer Stelle", meinte Yamchu verwirrt, „würde diesen Flegel nicht mehr ins Haus lassen. Sie sehen doch, was er mit Bulma gemacht hat!"  
Das passte ihm jetzt konkret nicht in den Plan. Anscheinend hatte sie Vegeta schon in die Familie aufgenommen.  
"Aber Liebling", meinte Mr. Briefs, " Bulma sagte doch, dass er Schuld sei, an ihrer Verletzung..."  
" Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Er ist ein Gentleman, unser lieber Vegeta. Er hat mir letztens die Einkaufstaschen aus dem Auto getragen!" Bulmas Mutter strahlte volle Zuversicht aus, die Yamchu in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er benutzte eine andere Masche.  
" Vielleicht, zu Ihnen, aber zu Bulma war er doch immer ziemlich fies...vielleicht hat die arme Bulma seinen Terror einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten..."  
Yamchu nippte am Tee, und die Katze auf seinem Schoß erhob sich und trollte sich. Er klopfte die Katzenhaare von der Hose und schaute wieder Bulmas Eltern an. Er war sich sicher ihre Mutter zum Nachdenken gebracht zu haben, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
" Nein, nein...Bulma ist innerlich stärker als du denkst, mein Junge. Sie kann schon was aushalten, aber dass sie einfach ein Bild zerschlägt ist ja gar nicht so ihre Art."  
Mrs. Briefs nuckelte an ihrem Daumen und schielte zur Decke hoch.  
" Morgen kann sie uns ja alles berichten, wenn sie das Krankenhaus verlässt..."brummte Mr. Briefs und Yamchu stellte die nun leere Tasse auf den Tisch.  
" Nun gut. Ich werde dann gehen, es ist sehr spät. Ist es recht, wenn ich morgen wiederkomme? Ich möchte Bulma so gerne wieder sehen...mein Arme..."  
Das zog! Er sah, wie die Augen der Eltern zu glänzen begannen, als er sein Mitleid aussprach.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und gebunden, zu förmlich wie er feststellte, und Yamchu verließ das Anwesen der Briefs. Er würde noch seinen Willen kriegen.

Vegeta sah Licht aus der Terrassentür scheinen, und landete lautlos auf dem Rasen, der mittlerweile etwas angetrocknet war. Er hörte dumpfe Stimmen und näherte sich dem Wohnzimmerfenster, um mitzubekommen, um was es ging. Eigentlich durfte man ja nicht lauschen, aber ein Prinz darf alles! Er linste einmal kurz ins Wohnzimmer, und schon war er wieder auf 180. Da saß er! Dieser Trottel, mit dem alles angefangen hatte! Der, der in seinen Augen die schuld trug! Yamchu...Vegeta knurrte leise, und eine Katze vom Professor fauchte ihn an, als er die gefährliche Laute von sich gab. Er konzentrierte sich und lauschte dem Gespräch.

Dieser unwürdige Erdling! Wollte sich ihm in den Weg stellen, falls er Bulma noch einmal wehtun sollte. HALLO? Wann hatte er diesem verfluchten Weib etwas angetan? Noch nie! Was redete er denn da für einen Quatsch! Vegetas Magen knurrte und erinnerte an etwas Essbares. Er ignorierte das Gemeckere und lauschte weiter...er war kurz davor das Wohnzimmer zu stürmen und den Kerl windelweich zu prügeln...Er und dem schwachen Weib etwas antun! HA! Seine Sticheleien konnte man ja wohl kaum als etwas Schlimmes bezeichnen...oder? Halt, da...Bulmas Mutter! Vegetas Kinn klappte nach unten. Sie schien ihn zu vermissen, ja erst gar nicht an seine Schuld zu glauben! War er wirklich schuldig? Vegeta fing an zu zweifeln. Die Mutter musste die Tochter jawohl am besten kennen...also befand sie ihn nicht für schuld an dem Unglück?  
Dann bezeichnete Bulmas Mutter Vegeta auch noch als Gentleman...oh Gott...dieses Image musste er schnell loswerden. Und dann...hmm...sagte sie, dass die Frau innerlich stärker sei, als äußerlich...vielleicht konnte sie auf eine andere art kämpfen als er? Sie hatte ihn schon oft angeschaut, als wollte sie ihn zerreißen, doch dann eben nicht...hmm...er verstand das nicht, aber das musste sicher auch nicht sein. Als er aus seinen Gedankengängen hochschrak, hörte er wie Yamchu und die Eltern das Wohnzimmer verließen. Anscheinend ging der Trottel endlich und belästigte die Briefs nicht mehr. Ein Auto startete und Vegeta war sich sicher, dass Yamchu nun weg war. Seine Aura verblasste und er spürte nur noch die beiden der Eltern und die der Katzen.  
Das Licht im Wohnzimmer wurde ausgeschaltet und Vegeta wartete eine Weile, bis er sicher war, dass sich die Briefs ins Bett gelegt hatten. Bulmas Mutter war wieder bei Fassung und hatte den Schreck überstanden, das merkte er. Sie machte sich anscheinend nicht mehr so viele Sorgen...  
Irgendwie beruhigte Vegeta das. Dann brauchte ER sich erst recht keine Sorgen zu machen!  
Er stand auf und öffnete die Terrassentür, die immer offen stand, da es kein normalsterbliches Wesen wagen würde ohne Einladung das Brief'sche Grundstück zu betreten, und so brauchten sie auch keine Angst zu haben, dass jemand einbrechen könnte. Trotzdem waren überall Kameras über Nacht eingeschaltet.  
Er ging durch den stillen Flur in die Küche und bemächtigte sich des Kühlschrankes.  
Er lies das Licht aus, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er erinnerte sich, wo der Tisch stand und schleppte die guten Sachen in die Richtung, wo er vermutete das er dort stand. Aber nö! Er stieß tatsächlich gegen so einen blöden Stuhl, und es gab ein grelles Kratzgeräusch auf dem Boden, das Vegetas Ohren klingeln ließ. So ein Mist! Jetzt war sicherlich wieder das halbe Haus auf den Beinen, und alle würden ihn in der Küche entdecken...Vegeta vereiste in seiner Haltung und lauschte...nichts...sie schliefen und keiner hatte etwas gehört. Er setzte sich auf den eben noch verfluchten Stuhl und fing an zu essen. Er mampfte kaltes Eis durcheinander mit ebenso kalten Curryspießen, da er es nicht wagte den Ofen anzuschmeißen, oder die Mikrowelle zu benutzen. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der angebrochenen Flasche Sekt, die im Kühlschrank stand, und aus der schon fast die ganze Kohlensäure raus war. Hmmm...das hatte doch die Frau getrunken, als sie gebadet hat? Vegeta schaute sich die Flasche im hereinfallenden Mondlicht genauer an. Jo, das war sie.  
Hmmm...wieso hat die Frau mir eigentlich nicht den Rücken geschrubbt, als ich in der Wanne saß?  
Vegeta starrte die Flasche an und dann nach draußen...Mondlicht...wenn sie ihm nicht seinen Sayajinschwanz weggenommen hätte, dann wäre die Katastrophe wohl unaufhaltbar...zum Glück wuchs er irgendwann sicher nach...aber dann würde er vielleicht aus Versehen die Frau und ihre Familie töten. Tja, aber gegen seine Natur kann man ja nichts machen, oder?  
Vegeta machte sich über kalte Reisbällchen und einer kalten Hühnersuppe mit Zitronengras her. Als er nach einer Schüssel Pudding mit Caramel und Schokolade noch die Pralinen aus dem Versteck hinter der Brotdose gegessen hatte, fühlte er sich einigermaßen gesättigt.  
Er versuchte die Küche so gut es ging wieder aufzuräumen, doch im dunkeln ging das nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Also öffnete er einen der Küchenschränke und ließ die Roboter auf das Chaos los. Sie wieselten flink umher und machten ohne jeglichen Lärm zu veranstalten die Küche wieder sauber. Als sie kein Schmutz oder Dreck mehr orteten, verschwanden sie wieder in dem Schrank, und Vegeta schloss die Tür.  
Aus Gewohnheit stieg er die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock und lief den Flur entlang in sein Zimmer. Eh er sich versah stand er vor seinem Bett, und ihm fiel ein, dass er ja gar nicht herkommen wollte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten, und entdeckte, das Bulmas Mutter ihm seine frisch gewaschenen Shorts und seinen polierten Brustpanzer ordentlich auf die Kommode gelegt hatte. Vegeta war kurz davor sich gerührt zu fühlen, konnte es aber in letzter Sekunde noch verhindern. Wo sollte das ncoh hinführen?  
Er räumte seine Shorts in die Schublade, denn er hasste Unordnung.  
Nein, er würde diese Nacht nicht hier verbringen...heute nicht. Er verließ sein Zimmer und trat auf den dunklen, stillen Flur. Er schlurfte Richtung Treppe, machte aber vor Bulmas Zimmertür halt. Ob sie ihm böse ist, dass er sie so gemein angemacht hatte? Eigentlich sollte sie es ja gewöhnt sein, aber war er doch nicht ein bisschen zu weit gegangen?  
Leise öffnete er die Tür, und schielte in Bulmas Zimmer. Vegeta hatte immer nur vor der Tür gestanden und gewartet, bis sie heraus kam, wenn er von ihr etwas verlangte, aber richtig gesehen hatte er ihr Zimmer noch nicht. Hmm, sie war nicht da, also konnte er es ruhig wagen ein wenig zu schnüffeln, schließlich war er etwas neugierig. Er trat ein und schaute sich im Dämmerlicht um. Da stand das Bett in der Ecke, auf dem er sie blutend liegen gesehen hatte. Direkt unter dem Fenster stand der Schreibtisch, beladen mit einem PC, Büchern und allen möglichen Aufzeichnungen, die anscheinend wichtig waren. Er trat näher und strengte seine Augen an, damit er erkennen konnte was in etwa da stand..."Capsule Corporation TimeJumper Modell PX 33"  
Hä? Was soll das denn sein? Vegeta war es ja gewohnt, das Bulma alles Mögliche erfand und bastelte, aber was bitte sollte das werden? Er schaute sich weiter um. In der Ecke rechts direkt neben der Tür stand ein Fernseher und davor ein überaus bequem aussehender Sessel. Diese Frau! Immer das Beste wollte sie...Vegeta überdachte die Zweideutigkeit seines Gedankens und schaute weiter. Am Boden vor dem Sessel lagen immer noch die Scherben, hmm, aber ihr Bett war frisch bezogen...An der linken Wand, an der auch der Schreibtisch grenzte stand noch eine hohe Glasvitrine, in der die Frau Auszeichnungen und alles mögliche aufbewahrte. Wie kitschig! Vegeta ging auf die Tür zu, die neben der Vitrine lag und öffnete sie. Er konnte nichts sehen, da es in diesem Raum anscheinend kein Fenster gab. Er tastete nach einem Lichtschalter, und als das Licht ergrellte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und als er sie öffnete, merkte er, das er ins Allerheiligste vorgedrungen war: der begehbare Kleiderschrank! Vegeta packte sich an den Kopf. Am ende des schmalen Raums stand ein Frisiertisch, eingebaut in Regalen, die bis obenhin mit Parfüms und make up gefüllt waren, und an beiden Seiten des Raumes hingen Kleider, Hosen, Outfits...alle möglichen Klamotten!  
Wie kann man nur so übertreiben? dachte Vegeta und entfernte sich schnell aus dem rosa tapezierten Raum. Er löschte das Licht und verließ die Räume der Frau mit schnellen Schritten. So eine Unordnung auf dem Schreibtisch und in dem Kleiderschrank...und das bei einem Weib!  
Er sprang die Treppe herunter und verließ das Haus der Briefs durch die Terrassentür. Er musste sich für diese Nacht einen Schlafplatz suchen, doch er war gar nicht müde...  
Widerwillig gab er der Langeweile nach und beschloss die Frau zu besuchen. Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht wirklich lust dazu, wahrscheinlich schlief sie auch und wollte ihre ruhe haben, doch Vegeta fiel nichts Besseres ein, als nach ihr zu schauen, und da konnte er ihr auch gleich die Chose mit ihrem Trottel erzählen. Also flog er Richtung SatanCityHospital.

Bulma lag während dessen in ihrem Bett und zog sich Late-Night-Shows auf den Pay-TV Kanälen rein, die man auf der Privatstation für besondere Patienten empfangen konnte. Vor ihr stand eine Schüssel Tortillas mit Käsesauce, die sie im Sekundentakt in ihren mund schob. Ihr war langweilig, und wünschte sich zu hause zu sein, da konnte sie wenigstens dann die Zeit nutzen und an ihrer Capsule Corporation TimeJumper PX 33 weiterarbeiten. Wieder ein wertvoller Arbeitstag verloren.  
Lustlos zappte Bulma durch die Programme, bis sie an einer Wiederholung der ZuZuBa-Talkshow(populäre Talkshow mit 40 Marktanteil) hängen blieb. Zuzu, die blonde Moderatorin interviewte gerade eine Reihe Männer nach ihren geheimen Wünschen, und alle antworteten ihr brav, als stünden sie unter Hypnose. Bulma lauschte eifrig den Wünschen, unter denen "SIE soll mir völlig ergeben sein", "ein roter Ferrazi"( sehr teure Automarke), " eine Nacht mit Miyuki Ana verbringen"( Sängerin mit Engelstimme und dessen aussehen) fielen. Bulma hörte schmunzelnd zu. Wie dämlich Männerwünsche doch sein konnten!

Bulma stellte die Schüssel beiseite und pulte sich Reste aus den Zahnzwischenräumen. Ihre Augen brannten mittlerweile vom Fernsehgucken, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Immer noch nervte ihre Hand und mittlerweile bereute sie es dieses doofe Bild zerschlagen zu haben. Sie hätte es ja auch einfach abnehmen können!  
Trotzdem schaltete sie den Fernseher aus und wälzte sich im Bett umher. Die Uhr zeigte gerade erst mal 4:00 Uhr an! Sie stöhnte schwermütig und lies ihre verletzte hand vom Bettrand baumeln...wie sich die zeit doch dahin zog!

Vegeta schwebte über dem Krankenhaus, doch es gab zu viele Energien, die er wahrnahm, und so konnte er die von der Frau nicht finden. Sein Blick fiel auf eines der Zimmer, die einen Balkon hatten. Aus dem Fenster kamen wild flimmernde Lichter, anscheinend lief dort noch der Fernseher. Wer war denn noch um diese Uhrzeit wach? Also nee, der musste ja nicht mehr richtig ticken... Er landete auf dem Balkon und linste durch einen Spalt im Vorhang.  
Im Krankenbett saß die Frau und aß. Vegeta lobte sich für seine guten Sinne, jeden aufzuspüren wo er wollte, und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. In dem Moment ging das Licht im Zimmer aus und Vegeta zog erschrocken die Hand zurück! Sollte er die Frau jetzt noch stören? Er dachte an das dumme Gelabere von Yamchu und er wurde wieder wütend. Entschlossen klopfte er an die Balkontür.  
Da, das Licht ging wieder an und ein zersauster blauer Schopf schaute hinter der Decke hervor. Bulma schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zur Balkontür, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und tapste zur Tür und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Binnen Sekunden war sie noch wacher als sie schon war und starrte auf Vegeta, der an der Scheibe lehnte. Sie öffnete die Tür und steckte den kopf nach draußen.  
" Was machst du denn hier?" flüsterte sie mit staunenden großen Augen. Sie schaute Vegeta an. Der schob sie aber nur zurück ins Zimmer und Schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er grinste fies, als er Bulmas grelles Nachthemd bemerkte. Bulma schnappte den Blick auf und krabbelte wieder ins Bett und deckte sich bis zum Hals hin zu.  
" Also..., was machst du hier?"  
Vegeta stellte sich vor Bulmas Bett und betrachtete das Zimmer.  
Wieder einmal nur das Beste für dieses Weib...das Beste...  
Vegeta hätte sich ohrfeigen können für diese Gedanken und schaute Bulma an. Sie sah wirklich gestresst aus. Selbst im Dunkeln war sie kreidebleich und ihre Haare waren an den Spitzen immer noch lila. Also was war daran schön? Gar nichts.  
" Der Trottel führt was im Schilde..." sagte er tonlos und schaute auf sie herab.  
" Anstatt erst mal zu fragen wies mir geht..." murmelte Bulma und registrierte dann was Vegeta gesagt hatte. " Wer führt was im Schilde? ...mein Ex?"  
"Yam-"  
"- sprich diesen Namen in meiner Gegenwart nicht aus, sonst schlag ich mit der anderen hand in ein weiters bild!" Bulma funkelte Vegeta etwas säuerlich an, und er fragte sie sogleich:  
" Hast du das wegen ihm getan?" Und nicht wegen mir, ich trage keinerlei Schuld?  
Bulma seufzte und hielt ihre linke Hand hoch.  
" Na, ich war sauer, weil er mich versetzt hatte, dann hast DU mich zur Weisglut gebracht, und dann musste ich mich irgendwo entladen. Dass so was dabei herauskommt, war nicht geplant..."  
" Also ist es meine Schuld?" fragte Vegeta kühl. Er wollte nicht so klingen, als ob er sich irgendetwas aus der Sache machte.  
" Hmm, nö. Ich glaube nicht. Ich war nur auf Yamchu sauer, dass du mich fertig machst bin ich ja gewohnt..."  
Schweigen...  
Bulma wollte stark klingen, als ob ihr alles nicht viel ausmachen würde, aber Vegeta merkte, dass ihr die Hand ziemlich wehtun musste. Schließlich sah er die Scherbe die steil aufrecht aus ihrer Handoberfläche ragte.  
Vegeta fiel ein Stein vom Herzen! Sie befand ihn nicht für schuldig...aber...  
" Aber du hast mich angeschaut und mir gesagt, das alles nur wegen mir wäre, als du da lagst..."  
Vegeta schaute auf den Balkon, er konnte der Frau jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
" Vegeta...dachtest du ich hätte mir das wegen dir angetan? Hattest du etwa Schuldgefühle? Wenn's demnach ginge hätte ich mir schon x-mal das Leben nehmen müssen...also neee..."  
Vegeta hörte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der verheißen ließ, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Aber das durfte nicht! Ein Sayajinprinz ließ sich nicht in die Karten gucken!  
" Ich und Schulgefühle? Weib! Wenn ich Schuldgefühle hätte, glaubst du ich würde es wagen dann zu töten? Ich kann mir keine Schuldgefühle leisten."  
Bulma unterdrückte ein lächeln, sie ahnte irgendwas, aber das verschob sie ganz nach hinten in ihren Kopf. Wieso sollte Vegeta auch Schuldgefühle haben...? Er interessierte sich für niemanden, und von ihr wollte er in Ruhe gelassen werden, und sie nur sehen wenn er sie brauchte...  
" Soso...also was wolltest du mir sagen, ich war am schlafen...du hast mich einfach geweckt...außerdem dachte ich, ich gehe dir auf den Keks und wäre nur gut dir den Schwerkraftraum zu reparieren...?"  
In Bulmas Stimme schwang nun ein sarkastischer Ton mit, der Vegeta es bereuen ließ, ihr von der Sache mit dem Trottel erzählen zu wollen. Schließlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und beschloss zu erzählen was er belauscht hatte. Bulma schien ihn förmlich anzuspringen vor Neugier, aber er machte alles gaaaaaanz langsam und genüsslich.  
" Der Trottel war bei deinen Eltern und versuchte ihnen einzureden, dass ich schuld an deinem 'Unfall' war..."  
Er machte eine Pause, und kurz bevor Bulma etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort:  
" Er benahm sich wie ein besorgter Ehemann und meinte deine Eltern sollten mich nicht mehr ins haus lassen, da du ja meinem Terror...nicht gewachsen seiest. Ach ja, er will dich morgen... später", korrigierte er als er auf die Uhr sah, " zusammen mit deinen Eltern abholen..."  
Vegeta schloss seinen Bericht mit einem Räuspern ab und wandte sich zum gehen, doch Bulma fing nur an zu kichern. Verwirrt über diese Reaktion (er hatte ein Donnerwetter erwartet) drehte er sich um. Er sah in Bulmas Gesicht, das nun ganz gerötet war. Ihre Augen waren zugekniffen und ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und in dem Moment fing die Frau an zu glucksen:  
" Sag mal Vegeta, ich weiß ja das du Ya...diesen Trottel nicht leiden kannst, aber höre ich da vielleicht ein paar Tönchen Eifersucht heraus?"


	6. Einsam gleich Zweisam?

Vegetas Nackenhaare sträubten sich. WAS hatte die Frau gerade gesagt? ER? EIFERSÜCHTIG? Auf wen denn? Auf den Trottel? Langsam drehte er sich wieder zum Bett hin um und schaute Bulma an, als würde er gleich das ganze Krankenhaus mit ihr in die Luft jagen wollen. Bulma allerdings hatte sich ein wenig erholt und bekam wieder einigermaßen Luft, als sie jedoch Vegetas verzerrtes Gesicht sah, konnte sie nicht anders und fing wieder an in sich hinein zu lachen. Vegeta merkte, dass sie wieder anfing zu beben und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.  
Er beugte sich über das Fußende zu Bulma hin und sagte in einem messerscharfen Ton zu Bulma:  
" Merke dir eins: Auf diesen Schwächling bin ich keines Falls eifersüchtig..."  
" Soso...hmm, na das ist ja nciht gerade nett, was du mir erzählst. Und deswegen bist du um diese Uhrzeit gekommen, nur um mir das zu sagen, dass er mal wieder bei meinen Eltern schleimt und mich später abholen will?"  
Bulma wurde wieder einigermaßen ernst, sie wusste sie hätte Vegeta nciht eifersüchtig schimpfen sollen. Aber sie wusste, dass es Vegeta nciht passte, dass Yamchu bei ihnen zu Hause auftauchte und somit in Vegetas Revier einbrach.   
"Nun...?"  
Vegeta strauchelte, er wusste nciht, was er sagen sollte, er war ja eigentlich auch aus langeweile hier, und weil er diese nacht nciht zu hause verbringen wollte...das Gespräch zu petzen war ja eigentlich nur Vorwand gewesen...hmmpf...  
" Na das war einer der Gründe..." hörte sich Vegeta auf einmal sagen und hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Bauch geboxt. Jetzt musste er sich schnell etwas überlegen lassen...er war hier weil...der Schwerkraftraum kaputt war, und sie ihn reparieren sollte...NEIN, sie wusste, dass er diesen Abend nicht mehr drin war, nach dem Duschen (in diesem Falle war es sein erstes und letztes Bad gewesen) ging er nicht mehr trainieren, also...er war hier, um...  
" Welche Gründe gab es denn noch für dich mich um diese Uhrzeit zu besuchen? Vielleicht plagten dich doch Schuldgefühle?..."  
" Ich habe dir vorhin gesagt", donnerte Vegeta, " das ICH mir keine Schuldgefühle leisten kann!"  
" Jaja, ist ja gut, ich verstehe, aber sei still, sonst kommt noch eine Schwester herein!"  
Bulma legte den Finger auf den Mund und pssste Vegeta an.  
" ...was soll das heißen...du hast doch keine Geschwister..."  
Bulma war kurz vorm explodieren nach dieser todernsten Erkenntnis von Vegeta, doch sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort:  
" Das heißt, dass eine Aufsichtsperson gleich hier hereinschneien könnte. Dann würde sie dich herausschmeißen, da um halb vier Uhr morgens keine Besuchzeit ist. "  
Bulma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Vegeta zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern.  
" Mich schmeißt niemand raus. Ich bin ein Prinz, und falls mich so ein schwächliches Wesen anpackt, packt es nie wieder..."  
" Jaja...wieso fliegst du jetzt einfach nicht nach hause und gehst ins Bett? Du wirst mich morgen den ganzen Tag wieder ertragen müssen, also gönn dir noch ein paar Stunden ruhe...!"  
Bulma war ein wenig genervt von Vegetas anwesenheit, da ihr seine Überheblichkeit auf den Senkel ging und sie wahrlich nciht mehr wusste was er ncoh von ihr wollte. irgendwas passte ihm doch nicht. Außerdem brannten ihre Augen mittlerweile so doll, als hätte man Zitronensäure mit Chilipulver, Pfeffer und Curry vermischt und es ihr dann in die Augen gerieben. Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu und mit größter mühe hob sie ihre Lider wieder hoch. Aber Vegeta machte keine Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
" Ich will nciht das der Trottel mir in die Quere kommt..." murmelte Vegeta.  
" Wird er auch nciht, wenn ich ihn morgen sehe, sage ich ihm die Meinung, und dass er sich zu Hause nicht mehr blicken lassen soll..."  
Bulma drehte sich auf die andere Seite und nuschelte weiter:  
" dann sage ihc ihm erstmal, wer schuld an allem ist, und was er sich erlaubt auf einmal hier aufzutauchen und den besorgten zu machen..."  
Vegetas Ohren klingelten. Der Trottel war hier gewesen? Er war schon wieder geladen, und hätte ihn kurzum auseinander gepflückt wenn er anwesend gewesen wäre. Was wagte der Trottel eigentlich sich bei der Frau noch blicken zu lassen, nachdem was er ihr angetan hatte? Das was er wagte, war schlimmer als alles was Vegeta Bulma an den kopfgeschmissen hatte und vielleicht noch werfen wird. Vegeta hatte nun endlich alle schuldgefühle abgelegt, die mit Bulmas Hand zu tun hatten und in Wut auf Yamchu verwandelt. Vegeta war außer sich und riß Bulma an ihren Schultern aus dem Kissen hoch. Völlig verwirrt und erschrocken, da sie schon kurze zeit eingeschlafen war, blickte sie Vegeta an. Was zum Teufel tat er denn da? Er sah ja richtig wütend aus...hat sie was gemacht, von dem sie gerade ncihts mitbekommen hatte? Bulma merkte Vegetas festen Griff an ihren Schultern und sah ihn verschrocken an.  
" wa...was ist denn...?" stammelte sie und meinte zu fühlen, wie ihre schultern zerquetscht wurden. Vegeta schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und fragte mit böser Stimme:  
" Der Trottel war hier?...hier? "  
HALLO? Bulma wusste nicht wie ihr geschah! Was wollte Vegeta da wissen? Seit wann ging es ihn an, wer sie besucht? Das interessierte ihn doch sonst nie... Bulma lächelte müde und antwortete ihm:  
"Ja er war hier...hat mir auch erzählt, dass du weg bist und und und...gähn...ich konnte nichts sagen, war voll mit narkosen, und ...gähn...will...sagen...ihm meine meineung...später..."  
Bulmas Kopf fiel auf Vegetas linke Hand, die zusammen mit der rechten immer noch Bulmas Schultern hielt. Bulma war fertig...selbst wenn Vegeta jetzt das Krankenhaus in die Luft jagen würde, weil sie ihm nciht mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sie wäre wahrscheinlich nciht wach geworden und hätte stumpf weitergeschlafen.  
Vegeta wollte ihren Kopf beiseite schubsen, dachte sie würde irgendwelche Annäherungsversuche starten, doch merkte dann, dass die Frau schlief, und es nciht ihre Absicht war. Vegetas Magengrube zog sich zusammen...es war keine Absicht...sie hat den kopf vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung fallen gelassen, was war er doch für ein idiot! Schon alleine zu denken, das er es gerne hätte, wenn sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm oder wo auch immer hinlegen würde, war absurd. Weck ich sie jetzt?  
Vegeta sah der Frau ins Gesicht, das völlig matt aussah. Lieber nicht, sonst meckert sie nur...  
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung legte er die Frau vorsichtig zurück in die Kissen und deckte sie zu. Er wusste nciht, ob sie bequem lag aber er konnte ja nciht alles perfekt machen. Dass er schon so freundlich zu ihr war fand er schlichtweg verachtenswert. Und nun? Die Frau schlief, und er? Wo sollte er schlafen? Am besten gar nicht, denn in ein paar Stunden, wenn die Frau wieder in der Capsule Corporation war, konnte er auch wieder dorthin und sich in die Federn fletzen. Er ging zur Balkontür und öffnete sie lautlos. Er schaute noch einmal zu der Frau, die ein Bein aus dem Bett baumeln ließ und herauszufallen drohte.  
In ihrem Schrank sind schönere Nachthemden dachte Vegeta als er das pinke Teil sah, dass die Frau trug. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Zimmer und schloß die Tür als er auf dem Balkon stand. Er sprang vom Balkon und flog einfach los. Er musste noch die Stunden rumkriegen, bis er ins Bett kam.

" Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Fräulein Briefs!"  
Die Krankenschwester fletschte die Zähne zu einem Lächeln, und zog die Vorhänge auseinander. Sonnenlicht durchflutete Bulmas Krankenzimmer und der Tag versprach sich schön brüllend heiß zu werden und eine ganze Stadt unter der Hitze leiden zu lassen.  
" Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Voller Elan riß die Schwester die Balkontür auf, um die frische Luft hereinzulassen, und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Bulmas Bett zu und nahm ihr die Decke weg, um sie aufzuschütteln. Bulma knurrte mürrisch und stand mit halboffenen Augen neben dem Bett, wartete bis die Schwester ihr Kissen geschüttelt hatte und ließ sich wie ein Stein zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Sie warf einen klitzkleinen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie gerade mal nur 1 1/2 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Die Schwester verließ ihr Zimmer und macht sich auf den Weg die anderen Patienten aus den Betten zu schmeißen. Bulma zog die Decke über ihren Kopf, sie wollte es wieder dunkel haben. Ihre Augen klebten zusammen und brannten noch schlimmer. Schlaf...sie brauchte Schlaf...Bulma rollte sich zusammen und driftete wieder in ihre Traumwelt zurück.  
Sie flog...sie konnte fliegen? Egal, sie flog durch die Luft und unter ihr schwebten lauter weiße Wolken und dann sah sie SatanCity, und die ständige Bewegung der Straßen. Es gefiel ihr da oben. Und ann tauchte neben ihr plötzlich ein Schatten auf. Bulma drehte den Kopf und erblickte Vegeta, der neben ihr herflog, aber es wunderte ihn irgendwie nicht, dass sie fliegen konnte. Nein, er sah sie an und grinste wie immer und beschleunigte sein Tempo...Bulma versuchte mitzuhalten und flog auch schneller. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt einholen, wollte beweisen, wie gut sie war! Aber irgendwie wurde ihr immer wärmer und sie musste verschnaufen. Sie hielt an und atmete schwer. Vegeta, der einigen Vorsprung hatte, hielt auch an und drehte sich zu seiner Verflogerin um. Er schwebte langsam auf sie zu und ...streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen!

Bulma schaute verwundert und legte schließlich ihre Hand in seine und Vegeta zog sie zu sich. Er hielt sie fest in seinen starken Armen und schob eine Hand in ihren Nacken. Bulma schauderte. Sie fühlte was jetzt kommen musste...und sie schloß die Augen, spürte den Atem ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht. Und dann küsste Vegeta sie...  
Bulma erwiederte den Kuss, doch irgendwie stimmte da was nicht...sein Kinn fühlte sich kratzig an, als ob es nciht rasiert wäre, und dabei wächst Vegeta doch gar kein Bart!   
Bulma öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen und erblickte...Yamchu!  
Ihr wurde sofort bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr träumte, denn als sie mit der linken Hand Yamchus Wange traf, fing der Schmerz sofort wieder an zu pulsieren.  
Verstört blickte Bulma Yamchu an, der auf der Bettkante saß und hinter ihm standen ihre Eltern. Yamchu bot einen nciht gerade tollen Anblick. Er hatte strubbeliges Haar und war unrasiert, außerdem schien er nciht geduscht zu haben. Bulma ekelte sich bei dem Gedanken , dass der Typ sie gerade geküsst hatte und dankte ihrer schnellen Reaktion. Yamchu hing das Kinn auf der Brust. Warum hatte Bulma ihn eine Ohrfeige verpasst? Sonst mochte sie es doch, wenn man sie aus dem Schlaf wachküsste...er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was in seine FREUNDIN gefahren war.  
" Was fällt dir ein mich zu küssen?" keifte Bulma los, als sie es geschafft hatte ihre Augen auseinander zu reißen und schließlich Yamchus ganzen erbärmlichen Anblick ertrug. Bulmas Mutter zuckte zusammen und Yamchu schluckte.  
" Ich denke dir gefällt es wachgeküsst zu werden?"  
In Yamchus Gesicht stand ein riesengroßes Fragezeichen geschrieben, dass um so breiter wurde, als er Bulmas wütenden Blick sah.  
" Aber nciht von dir! Ich weiß gar nciht, was du überhaupt noch hier tust!"  
Bulmas Herz klopfte, jetzt sagte sie ihm die Meinung, jawohl. SO ließ sie nciht mit sich umspringen.  
" Aber Liebling, was meinst du...?"  
Yamchu war verwirrt, schaute Bulmas Eltern an und dann wieder zu Bulma, die sich aus der Decke pellte und sich aufrecht an das Kissen setzte. Mensch was hatte sie denn da an? Yamchus Gedanken schweiften einen Augenblick von der Verwirrtheit zur Geilheit...ihm gefiel dieses pinke nichts. Allerdings wurde er gleich wieder aus diesem Gedanken gerissen.  
" Da fragst du ncoh? Was meinst du wohl, wessen Schuld es ist, dass ich hier bin?"  
Bulmas Stimme wurde lauter und ihre Wangen wurden richtig rot, so brüllte sie Yamchu an. Yamchus Gehirn ratterte und so antwortete er schließlich:  
" Vegetas Schuld? Hat er dir nciht unser Bild über die Hand geschlagen?"  
Bulma holte tief Luft und strafte Yamchu mit einem verächtlichen Blick, der gut von Vegeta persönlich hätte kommen können.   
" Vegeta hat damit gar ncihts zu tun!...Nein...DU bist Schuld, du Mistkerl...wenn du mich nciht immer sitzenlassen würdest, und mal so tun würdest als würdest du interesse an mir haben, glaubst du ich wäre dann so wütend geworden und hätte mit der Faust in deine verfluchte Fresse geschlagen?"  
Bulma sagte die bitterbösen Worte klar und deutlich und laaaaangsam, so dass sie sich Yamchu schön ins Gedächtnis hämmerten. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen.  
" Aber ...aber...du hast doch ge...gesagt, dass...Vegeta dies getan hat!"  
Yamchu stammelte sich die Wortfetzen zu recht. So konnte das doch nicht laufen, er wollte Bulma doch heiraten, dann ein sorgloses Leben auf ihre Kosten führen und irgendwann dann zufällig bei der Scheidung viel Geld kassieren und sich mit der kleinen Blonden aus dem Staub machen. Sie machte gerade seinen ganzen Plan zu nichte!  
" Habe ich nicht! Wie kannst du nur sowas behaupten?"  
Bulma spie Feuer und Flamme und kroch aus dem Bett. Sie packte Yamchu an den Haaren und zog ihn zur Tür.  
" Du brauchst dich gar nicht mehr bei mir blicken lassen, du Versager, du Arschloch! Ich bin kein Spielzeug, und wenn, dann nciht deines!"  
Bulma hatte Tränen in den Augen. Von heute auf morgen hatte sie ihrem langen Freund die Freundschaft gekündigt. Sie kannte ihn fast so lange wie Son Goku, und irgendwie tat es weh ihn einfach so zu verabschieden. Aber es konnte doch nicht so weitergehen wie bisher, dass er sie ständig versetzte und so tat als würde sie ihn nciht mehr interessieren. Es war das beste, wenn sie sich nciht mehr sehen würden, bis die Cyborgs auf der Erde eintreffen.  
Yamchu sah Bulma ernst an. Jetzt war es ihm um seinen Plan egal, ihm wurde nur bewusst, dass er seit er wiederbelebt wurde nur alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte vergessen, dass Bulma auch Gefühle besaß und auch ihm wurde traurig. Er senkte den Kopf und verließ das Krankenzimmer.  
Bulma schloß die Tür und hörte vage wie sich Yamchus Schritte entfernten.  
Sie sackte auf den Boden und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. War es das Wert, einen langen Freund zu verlieren? Sie war sich nicht klar darüber, aber sie musste das durchstehen.  
Bulmas Eltern die bis dahin stumm nebeneinander gestanden hatten regten sich. Bulmas Mutter kniete sich neben ihre Tochter und streichelte ihr über den Kopf und fing leise an zu schluchzen. Mr. Briefs ging zur Balkontür und seufzte tief. Er legte Bulma frische Sachen aufs Bett, die sie mitgebracht hatten, da die gestrigen voller Blut waren.  
Bulma ließ ihre schluchzende Mutter auf dem Boden und erhob sich. Ihre Augen waren glasig, doch sie wollte keine Tränen mehr vergießen...was sollte denn Vegeta denken, wenn sie so zu Hause ankam? Vegeta...im Traum hatte er sie geküsst...was bewegte sie dazu so etwas zu träumen? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er kurz vor dem Einschlafen noch bei ihr gewesen war, und sie deswegen von ihm geträumt hatte. Man träumt ja immer von dem was man als letztes gesehen hatte beim Einschlafen. Bulma seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrem Vater aufs Bett. Er legte seiner Tochter die Hand auf die Schulter, als wollte er sagen: Mädchen, du musst wissen was du tust, es wird schon richtig sein, ich vertraue dir...  
Bulma nahm das Kleid, das auf dem Bett lag und verschwand im Bad. Ein orangenes Minikleid...sicher war ihre Mutter in ihrem Schrank gewesen...Sie seufzte und verließ sich die Haare kämmend das Bad. Zu Hause musste sie duschen. Ihre Haare waren an den Spitzen lila vom Blut und auch ihr Körper schrie nach Wasser... er konnte ja nciht ahnen, dass er direkt nach dem Bad wieder beschmutzt werden würde. Ihre Mutter hatte sich wieder gefasst und strahlte sie an.  
" Guten Morgen Schatz...wie geht es dir?"  
Genau die falsche Frage fand Bulma. Mies, scheiße, zum kotzen wollte sie sagen. Aber da sie beschloß die Frage auf ihre Hand zu beziehen antwortete sie mit einem lächeln.  
" Sehr gut. Ich will jetzt nur ncoh nach hause, Mami...Papi, können wir?"  
Bulma schlüpfte in die Sandalen, die auch mitgebracht wurden und nahm das pinke Nachthemd. Mehr hatte sie nciht mit, oder? Bulmas Vater erhob sich vom Bett und schob sein Frau und Tochter aus dem Zimmer.  
Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und an der Rezeption regelte Mr. Briefs noch die Bezahlung und unterschrieb die Entlassungspapiere für seine Tochter.  
Bulma schlurfte aus dem Krankenhaus in die Vormittagssonne, die schon verdammt heiß war. Ih Vater trat hinter sie und schmiß eine Hoipoi-Kapsel in die Luft und vor ihnen stand das Breif'sche Auto. Bulma wuselte auf den Rücksitz und als alle drinsaßen fuhren sie los, richtung Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta hatte die ganze Zeit damit totgeschlagen, dass er ziellos durch die nacht flog und schließlich auf dem Sendeturm den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. Er fand das so kitschig, aber ihm fiel nichts besseres zu tun ein. Wie er das hasste...nichts tun...Er beobachtete von dort oben, wie das Treiben in SatanCity's Straßen zu nahm und beschloß, da es ja nciht mehr Nacht, sondern Tag war zur Capsule Corporation zurückzufliegen.  
Mit atemberaubendem Tempo düste er nach Hause.  
Er landete im Garten und schaute zum Schwerkraftraum hinüber...normalerweise trainierte er um diese Uhrzeit schon, aber er war müde. Dafür würde er später umso härter trainieren.  
Er betrat das Haus und wanderte die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch und ging den Flur entlang in sein Zimmer. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloß die Augen. Ein wenig Schlaf...gleich würde die Frau wieder hier sein und ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Schon hörten seine empfindlichen Ohren Motorengeräusche und kurz darauf die Eingangstür auf gehen. Das konnte auch nur ihm passieren...Schon hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe und die Tür von dem Zimmer der Frau aufgleiten. Dann hörte er wie ein Fenster aufgerissen wurde und das Bett quietschte. Anscheinend hat sich die Frau aufs Bett geschmissen...klar, sie braucht ja auch noch ne Portion Schlaf. Vegeta drehte sich um und lehnte seine Stirn an die kühle Wand...

Als er wach wurde war es dunkel in seinem Zimmer. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Die Rolläden waren nciht herunter gelassen. War es etwa schon wieder Abend? Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stelzte auf den Flur. Aus der Küche hörte er Geräusche...küche...hmm, er machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe herunter, denn er hatte wahrlich hunger. Die Uhr unten in der Diele zeigte 21:37 Uhr an und Vegeta blieb fassungslos stehen. Er hatte...den ganzen Tag verpennt? Wut über sich selbst stieg in ihm hoch und er machte sich knurrend auf dem Weg in die Küche. Er blieb an der Tür stehen, um erst zu schauen, wer sich da rumtrieb. Es waren nur die Frau und ihre Mutter. Sie schienen sich über etwas zu unterhalten, was beide ziemlich aufwühlte. Vegeta beschloß sie nciht zu stören...Nein! Ich werde sie stören, dass tue ich immer, wasist nur mit mir los? Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. " Oh Vegeta, schön dich zu sehen komm doch herein!"  
Die glockenhelle Stimme von Mrs. Briefs riß Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken und er betrat mit gesenktem Blick die Küche. Die Frau stand am Kühlschrank und trug ein weißes T-shirt und dazu nur einen Slip...wie konnte sie nur so rumlaufen? Er wagte einen Blick auf das schwarze Höschen, als die Frau an ihm vorbei ging.  
" Ich habe dich heute noch gar nicht gesehen, hast du die ganze Zeit trainiert?"  
Mrs. Briefs riss Vegeta aus seiner Konzentration und er hob den kopf. Hunger hatte er, als er sah, was die Frau alles auf den Tisch stellte. " Ja...trainiert habe ich..."  
" Setz dich doch zu uns, du hast bestimmt Hunger! Bulma hat gerade den Tisch gedeckt!"  
Mit mürrischer Miene setzte sich Vegeta auf einen freien Stuhl, der Frau gegenüber. Er nahm sich eine Geflügelkeule und biss herzhaft hinein. Das tat gut. Er mampfte und blickte zur Frau herüber, die krampfhaft versuchte mit der verbundenen Hand ihr essen zu schneiden. Wie unfähig sie doch war!  
Mrs. Briefs nahm sich einen Apfel und schälte sich die Schale davon ab. Völlig unerwartet stand sie auf und war inbegriff die Küche zu verlassen. Bulma wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als ihre Mutter erwiederte:  
" Ich muss noch zu deinem Vater, Kind. Du kommst doch klar?"  
Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten war sie auch schon verschwunden und Bulma saß hilflos mit dem Messer in der Faust und der Gabel in der gesunden Hand am Tisch.  
Bulma wusste nihct, was sie tun sollte. Vegeta machte sich sicher schon wieder lustig über sie, nur weil sie mit verbundener Hand nciht ihr Essen schneiden konnte. Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber und wagte ein Gespräch.  
" Na,...gut geschlafen?"  
Bulma stocherte mit der Gabel in ihrem Essen herum und wirklte unschlüssig ob sie wirklich essen sollte oder nciht. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger. Bis vor zwei Stunden hatte sie ncoh geschlafen, war dann aber aufgewacht. Sie war duschen gegangen, mit der verbundenen Hand in einem Platikbeutel, damit der Mull nicht naß wurde. Sie fand das so doof. Aber jetzt fühlte sie sich besser, und absolut nicht mehr müde. Ihr ganzer Rhytmus war kaputt und wahrscheinlich würde sie die Nacht vorm PC hocken und an ihrem Capsule Corporation TimeJumper PX 33 weiterarbeiten.  
" Ja..."  
Bulma schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Vegeta hatte kurze Zeit aufgehört das Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen und hatte ihr geantwortet. Bulma lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Vegeta. Wahrscheinlich konnte er jetzt auch nciht mehr schlafen, und er würde sie die ganze Zeit über nerven...oder ncoh schlimmer, er würde in den Schwerkraftraum gehen und alle mit seinen Explosionen terrorisieren. Bulma schob ihren Teller von sich weg. Sie wollte nciht mehr. Vegeta nahm das letzte Stück pfannkuchen vom Teller und blickte in die leeren Schüsseln. Er sah den Teller der Frau, der noch voll und fast unberührt vor ihm stand. Er schaute zu Frau hinüber die gedankenverloren an die Decke starrte und mit ihrem Stuhl schaukelte. Sie drohte noch hinten über zu kippen und sich das Genick zu brechen. Vegeta wusste doch wozu diese Frau fähig war!  
" Ey!"  
Bulma kippte mit dem Stuhl nach vorne und schlug sich ihr Knie am Tisch. Sie fluchte leise und wandte sich Vegeta zu.  
" Was ist denn?"  
" Isst du das noch?"  
Vegeta zeigte auf ihren Teller, und Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schob ihn Vegeta herüber, der ihn gleich an sich nahm. Bulma stützte ihren Kopf auf die rechte Hand und schaute ihm beim Essen zu.  
" Machts Spaß mich zu beobachten?" schmatzte Vegeta nach einer Weile und schaute Bulma mit einem seiner gefährlichen Blicke an. Zu seiner Verwunderung lächelte die Frau ihn an und klärte ihn auf:  
" Ja, ich finds faszinierend, wieviel ihr Sayajins verdrücken könnt..."  
Die Frau fand Sayajins faszinierend? Oder fand sie IHN faszinierend? Vegeta hielt inne mit dem essen und schaute in die eisblauen Augen der Frau, in denen er seltsamer weise ziemlich hilflos umher schwamm. Oh was war er doch beeinflussbar! Aber dieses Gefühl, dass er in der Magengrube spürte , es war kein Hunger, da war er sich sicher, fand er einfach nur noch unpassend. So ein Gefühl durfte es bei einem Sayajin von seinem kaliber nciht geben.  
Bulma war sich sicher Vegeta wieder verletzt zu haben, mit ihrer Bemerkung über seinen ungebremsten Hunger. Innerlich bereitete sie sich wieder auf eine schnippische Bemerkung vor und umso erstaunter war sie, als Vegeta aufblickte und ihr direkt in die Augen schaute. Bulma erstarrte und erwiederte seinen tiefen Blick. Seine Augen waren tiefschwarz und Bulma konnte ihr Spiegelbild darin erkennen. Sie fühlte sich immer schwächer unter diesem Blick und wollte schon den Blickkontakt lösen, beherrschte sich aber und hielt stand. Vor Vegeta würde sie keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Vegetas Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.  
" Wirklich?..."  
Bulma nickte langsam. Was führte er im Schilde? Wo blieb ihre Standpauke?  
" J..ja...ich könnte nciht soviel essen..."  
Vegetas Blick nagelte Bulma förmlich an ihrem Stuhl fest und sie wagte es nciht sich zu bewegen. Vegeta Lehnte sich nach hinten an die Stuhllehne und blickte Bulma belustigt an. Bulma allerdings konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Vegeta so lustig an ihr fand. War es der Verband? Oder die Ringe unter ihren Augen? Oder..ach du schande, ihr ganzer Aufzug? Verstohlen schaute Bulma an sich herab und gestand sich, dass sie wahrlich nicht korrekt angezogen war, um mit einem Wesen, das erst seit zwei Monaten ihr Privatleben durch den Reißwolf zog um zehn Uhr abends in der Küche zu sitzen und einen gemütlichen Plausch zu halten. Aber beim näheren Überlegen...Vegeta hatte ihr schon zigmal unter den Rock gelünkert, also was machte es dann was aus, wenn sie nun keinen Rock darüber trug?  
" Gibs doch zu, du führst was im Schilde, Weib..."  
Bulma glaubte ihren Ohren nciht zu trauen. SIE? Was im Schilde führen?   
" Was sollte ich denn bitte deiner Meinung nach im Schilde führen?"  
Bulma versuchte Vegeta nciht anzuschreien, da sie keine Lust hatte mit ihm zu streiten...sie hatte ncoh die ganze Nacht vor sich, und die wollte sie in Frieden verbringen.  
" Na, du starrst mich an, als würdest du überlegen, ob ich dazu geeignet wäre diesen Bastard aus deinem Leben zu wischen..." Vegeta grinste und wollte die Frau herausfordern. Doch anstatt einen wütenden Blick, wie er es gewohnt war, legte die Frau einfach den Kopf auf den Tisch und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
" Das ist nciht mehr nötig..."hörte Vegeta sie leise sagen, " ich habe ihm heute die Meinung gesagt...und ...und mittlerweile tut es mir nicht mehr leid...ich bin froh, dass er weg ist..."  
Bulma legte beide Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub ihren kopf dazwischen. Sie atmete tief ein. Nein, sie verspürte keine Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte das richtige getan...Alleine Yamchu traf die Schuld.   
" Also keine Schuldgefühle, für dass was du getan hast?" fragte Vegeta nicht ohne hintergedanken. Bulma hob den Kopf und sah dem ernst dreinblickenden Vegeta in die Augen.  
" Nein..."  
Vegeta lächelte diesmal fast halb so gemein wie sonst und fing langsam wieder an Bulmas Teller zu leeren.   
" Bravo, Frau...du wirst mir immer sympathischer..."


	7. Nackte Tatsachen

Nach langer Zeit... es geht weiter )

LG Mel

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - Nackte Tatsachen**

Bulmas Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte Vegeta gesagt? Sie wurde ihm immer sympathischer? Was sollte das denn nun werden? Sie schaute Vegeta in sein hämisch lächelndes Antlitz und wurde aufgewühlt.  
" Schade nur, dass du mir um keinen Deut sympathischer wirst!"  
Bulma funkelte ihn wütend an. Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Augenblick, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sympathisch war...Gerade jetzt, wo sie Yamchu so unfreundlich abgeschoben hatte, konnte sie das irgendwie nicht gebrauchen. Und Vegeta fand die Sache einfach nur lustig!  
Er saß da und grinste Bulma frech an. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf wieder zwischen den Armen und seufzte leise.  
" Dich darf man wirklich nicht versuchen aufzuheitern..."  
Vegeta klang gereizt. Jetzt hatte er versucht, die Frau aus einem nicht unbemerkbaren Stimmungstief zu heben, und sie sagte ihm, er sei ihr nicht sympathisch! Das war doch die Höhe!  
...Wieso machte er sich wieder Gedanken darüber, was die Frau dachte? Wieso versuchte er ihr zu helfen? Er sollte sich so langsam wieder mal an seine Prinzipien halten. Sollte die Frau doch denken was sie wollte und seinetwegen konnte sie hilflos in der Badewanne ertrinken, wenn sie ihm nur nicht auf die Nerven ging. Jawohl. So war's recht. So musste es sein, so sollte die Frau ihn ewig in Erinnerung behalten. Dass er sich überhaupt letzte Nacht gefragt hatte, wie es der Frau geht, fand er jetzt unvorstellbar. Soll sie ihn doch unsympathisch finden, das war ihm schnuppe!  
" Du willst mich aufheitern? Seit wann genieße ich denn dieses Privileg?"  
Bulma schaute Vegeta über ihre Arme hinweg an und streckte sich schließlich nach hinten weg. Ihr weißes T-Shirt rutschte über ihren Bauchnabel nach oben und wenn Vegeta sich ein kleines Stück vorgebeugt hätte, dann wäre die Frau wieder ausgerastet, er solle sie nicht anstarren und die Masche. Also ließ Vegeta einfach seinen Blick an die Decke schweifen, und senkte ihn nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. Er blickte der Frau wieder in die Augen und antwortete ihr:  
" Gar nicht mehr...ich hab von einmal die Schnauze voll."  
Bulma verdrehte die Augen und stand vom Stuhl auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Sie nahm ein paar Teller und Vegeta erhob sich gemächlich. Er nahm ebenfalls eine Schüssel und Teller und räumte sie wortlos in die Spülmaschine. Dann öffnete er zuvorkommend den Schrank, aus dem sofort die Putzroboter wuselten und den Tisch und den Boden reinigten. Vegeta ging stumm auf die Terrassentür zu und war gerade dabei sie zu öffnen, als die Frau auf einmal zwischen ihm und der Tür auftauchte.  
" Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du trainieren gehen willst...?"  
Bulma hielt hinterm Rücken die Klinke fest in der Hand. Sie schaute Vegeta herausfordernd an. Er könnte ruhig versuchen sie von der Tür zu zerren, aber sie würde die Klinke nicht loslassen. Nie und nimmer würde sie ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Schwerkraftraum lassen. Wo führte das denn noch hin? Dann würde er wahrscheinlich noch aufmüpfiger werden.  
" Weib, geh mir aus dem Weg, ich tue was ich will!"  
"Nein, das wirst du nicht!"  
Vegeta griff um Bulma herum und wollte an die Klinke , doch sie stemmte sich mit den Füßen in seinen muskulösen Bauch, der wahrscheinlich gar nicht merkte, dass sich kleine Frauenfüße dagegen stemmten. Bulma versuchte Vegeta mit aller Kraft wegzudrücken, aber nach ein paar Sekunden Widerstand taten ihre Gelenke weh, denn Vegeta kam immer näher zu ihr hin, und drückte ihre Beine zusammen.  
" Das werde ich doch, Weib! Glaubst du, du könntest mich in irgendeiner Weise davon abhalten?"  
Vegeta packte sie an den Handgelenken und sofort ließ Bulma die Klinke los. Er verdrehte ihr ein wenig die Arme, und Bulma versuchte sich mit Tritten gegen den eisernen Griff zu wehren. Verärgert darüber, dass sie null Chancen hatte, was sich auch nie ändern würde, schaute sie Vegeta herausfordernd an.  
" Los! Tu mir doch weh, wenn's dir Spaß macht !"  
" Oh, ja das macht mir Spaß...falls es dich interessiert!"  
Bulma wand sich und versuchte ihre Handgelenke loszukriegen. Vegeta packte fester zu und quetschte aus Versehen Bulmas verletzte Hand. ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft und sie japste erschrocken nach Luft. Vegeta sah den Schmerz in Bulmas Gesicht und ließ abrupt ihre Handgelenke los. Vegeta hielt beschwörend seine Hände von sich weg. Er wollte der Frau nicht wehtun...diesmal wäre es dann seine Schuld gewesen...sie war ja so empfindlich...und zart...und überhaupt sehr schön...Vegeta ließ seinen Blick unkontrolliert über den Körper der Frau schweifen. Er konnte das jetzt ruhig tun, da die ihre Hand hielt und anfing sie zu schütteln. Er merkte, wie sich die Brüste der Frau unter dem weißen T-Shirt der Bewegung anpassten, und er fand das einfach nur noch...toll. Sie stand da vor ihm nur noch in Slip und T-Shirt. Das war doch ein verfluchtes Luder.  
Vegetas Blick wanderte über ihre langen Beine, der schmalen Taille und den Brüsten wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht, gerade rechtzeitig bevor sie ihm in die Augen blickte.  
" Das...musste nun wirklich nicht sein..."  
Bulma ließ ihre Hand hängen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen an Vegeta vorbei und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. Vegeta sah ihr hinterher, nicht ohne zu bemerken, was für einen verführerischen Gang die Frau doch hatte. Er riss sich zusammen...  
Vegeta du Trottel, du darfst nicht so sein! Dieses Weibstück macht dich schwach...und das bist du nicht!  
Schwach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes dachte Vegeta, und beschloss nun doch nicht zu trainieren. Er würde dafür morgen, auch wenn er wieder die Nacht nicht schlief, ganz normal anfangen zu trainieren...und zwar härter als zuvor...er musste seinem Ziel näher kommen...ein Supersaiyajin werden und diesen elenden Zweite-Klasse-Krieger Kakarott beseitigen.  
Missmutig schlurfte er, nachdem er die Roboter wieder in den Schrank gesperrt hatte, Richtung Treppe und nahm drei Stufen auf einmal. Die Türen zum Zimmer der Frau waren nicht geschlossen. Sie lüftete wahrscheinlich gerade auf Durchzug, denn während des Tages hatten die Zimmer viel Wärme getankt und jetzt musste wenigstens die laue Nachtluft ein bisschen etwas dagegen tun. Er stand in der Tür zum Zimmer der Frau und wirkte unschlüssig. Sie saß am Schreibtisch und der Computer surrte vor sich hin. Sie arbeitete also mal wieder. Normalerweise war oberstes Gebot, die Frau nicht zu stören, aber dass hatte er sowieso schon unendliche Male gebrochen, also warum jetzt nicht auch? Vegeta wollte ihr sagen, dass er ihr nicht extra weh tun wollte...aber dann würde sie ihm sicherlich wieder irgendwelche Schuldgefühle, die er nicht hatte aufzwingen wollen, und wie stünde er denn dann da? Trotzdem setzte sich Vegeta in Bewegung und steuerte auf die Frau zu, die ihn nicht bemerkte, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Sie tippte wild mit der rechten und weniger wild mit der verletzten linken hand auf der Tastatur herum und fütterte den Computer mit ihren genialen Schlussfolgerungen und Ideen. Ab und zu klickte sie mit der Maus irgendwohin um einen Ablauf zu starten. Vegeta verstand rein gar nichts von dem was die Frau da tat, aber trotzdem stellte er sich hinter ihren Stuhl und beobachtete was sie tat. Das monotone Geklacker der Tasten ging ihm nach einiger Zeit auf den Wecker, aber irgendwie war es das einzige Geräusch. Ansonsten Stille, und dieses Klackern ließ Vegeta ziemlich gedankenlos da stehen. Es hypnotisierte ihn fast. Dann aber lehnte sich die Frau wieder zurück und reckte sich. Einige ihrer Wirbel knackten, anscheinend tat ihr das lange Sitzen nicht gerade gut. Vegeta erschreckte und hätte beinahe sich bemerkbar gemacht, was er jedoch noch unterdrücken konnte. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich ein bisschen, er hatte sich erschrocken, war zu vertieft in diese Geräusche.  
" Grrrrr...es ist nicht auszuhalten!"  
Hatte die Frau mit ihm gesprochen? Vegeta hielt den Atem an, er wollte nicht ertappt werden und er wollte nicht, dass die Frau wieder anfing zu schreien. Wenn sie das nämlich tat, hätte er auch ebenso gut trainieren gehen können. Die Frau trank aus einer Wasserflasche, die neben ihr stand und markierte ein paar Textstellen auf dem Bildschirm. Sie schien sehr vertieft in ihre Arbeit zu sein...und sie fing an mit sich selbst zu reden...Vegeta war kurz davor laut loszubrüllen vor lachen, als die Frau leise anfing zu murmeln und sich selbst interessante Sachen zu sagen. Er biss auf seinen Finger und schloss die Augen. So was hatte er noch nie erlebt! Aber er lauschte interessiert.  
" Also, so kann das nicht gehen, Bulma, was tust du auch nur?" sagte die Frau zu sich selbst, und löschte eine der Reihen, die sie gerade geschrieben hatte. " Du kannst doch nicht einfach den Wert von g verändern! Das muss die Hitze sein...die Nachtluft tut auch nicht das was sie soll...Mensch ist mir heiß..."  
Die Frau legte ihr Kinn auf die Tischplatte und stöhnte herzerweichend. Dann schnüffelte sie an ihrem T-Shirt und schüttelte den Kopf. Vegeta beobachtete nun genau jede Bewegung der Frau. Er überlegte, ob er jetzt nicht lieber ihr Zimmer verlassen sollte, aber er wollte einfach nicht. Irgendwie nö. Also blieb er hinter der Frau stehen. Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass die Frau einen Ventilator aus dem Schrank zauberte, der mit Windstärke 5 das Zimmer kühlte, oder dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehen würde, ihn entdecken würde, weil sie in die Küche wollte um sich Eiswürfel zu holen, und ihn dann ankeifen würde, was er in ihrem Zimmer trieb, aber DAMIT...hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Die Frau zog einfach so das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es mit einer Handbewegung hinter sich und das T-Shirt landete in Vegetas verdutztem Gesicht. Ein paar Sekunden schrie er in seinem Inneren nach Rettung, nahm dann aber den Geruch der Frau, der am T-Shirt haftete, wahr. Er roch den Duft der Frau, und er beruhigte sich. Vegeta atmete tief ein und hielt sich das Shirt an seine Nase. Verdammt roch das gut!  
" So ist's besser...mehr Luft an meinen Körper!"  
Die Frau klang zufrieden und fuhr mit der Arbeit fort. Vegeta hielt das T-Shirt in seiner Hand geknüllt und ließ es auf den Boden fallen, wo es ungefähr hätte landen können. Das konnte die Frau ihm doch nicht wirklich antun! Aber sie saß mit freiem Oberkörper vorm Computer und genoss die Nachtluft, die ihren bloßen Körper streifte...Vegeta schlich aus dem Zimmer und stahl sich in die Schatten des Flures. Die Frau saß nur noch im Slip bekleidet da...unaufhörlich kreiste dieser Gedanke ihm im Kopf umher. Das konnte sie doch nicht tun, keiner tat das! Vegeta fasste sich an die Stirn...die Hitze des Tages stieg ihm einfach zu Kopf...er sollte schlafen gehen...aber er konnte die Frau einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen. Sie MUSSTE sich wieder anziehen, sonst konnte Vegeta einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Er wollte auf sich aufmerksam machen, aber wie? Ok, ganz ruhig. Er huschte am Zimmer der Frau vorbei und stieg die Treppe zur Hälfte herunter. Dann ging er mit normalen Schritten wieder nach oben, und schlurfte über den Flur. Wenn ein anderer dies getan hätte, Vegeta hätte alles gehört...er linste in das Zimmer der Frau, doch die saß immer noch total vertieft und vor sich hinbrabbelnd am Computer...und immer nach fast nackt!  
Vegeta schnaufte...ok, dann auf die harte Tour. Seine Art. Jetzt musste er DEM ein Ende bereiten. Er fühlte sich krank. als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst...zwei Monate wohnte er hier in der Capsule Corporation, und schon war er wie ausgewechselt...auch wenn die anderen das nicht merkten, er merkte es zu 100.  
Er musste wieder der alte werden, er würde Kakarott töten und dann würde er wieder Respekt und Hass ernten, und vielleicht würde er dann auch die Menschen versklaven und sich hier ein neues Imperium aufbauen?  
Vegeta lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und blickte auf den nackten Rücken er Frau, der geschmeidig im Licht des Monitors schimmerte. Vegeta hätte stundenlang so stehen können und einfach nur geschaut...stumpf auf den Rücken der Frau geschaut...weil es ihm gefiel. Aber es durfte ihm nicht gefallen und so setzte Vegeta wieder sein verächtliches Grinsen auf und räusperte sich lautstark.  
" Was wird das denn wenn's fertig ist?" fragte Vegeta spitz, und die Frau am Computer zuckte zusammen.  
Bulma schluckte und schaute an sich herab...oh nein...nur noch der Slip...wie konnte sie nur vergessen, dass die Tür aufstand, zum Durchzug? Sie schaute sich suchend um, nirgendwo lag ein Shirt oder eine Decke, die sie sich überschmeißen konnte. Sie konnte ja auch die zwei Meter rüber in ihr Bett hechten, aber ... das würde Vegeta sicher nur noch lustiger finden. Also beschloss sie harte Geschütze aufzufahren. Sie schlug die Beine über einander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um das nötigste zu verbergen und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu Vegeta hin.  
" Was meinst du?" fragte Bulma unschuldig und schaute fragend Vegeta an, der grinsend im Türrahmen lehnte.  
" Falls du das Programm auf dem Computer meinst, das wird meine Capsule Corporation TimeJumper PX 33, nur zu deiner Info. Ich versuche alle Gesetze des normalen Menschenverstands und der Physik zu brechen..."  
Bulma lächelte, da sie wusste, dass Vegeta nichts verstand von dem was sie sagte.  
Vegeta, der mit einer aufgeregt quiekenden Frau gerechnet hatte, die peinlichst versuchte ihre Blöße zu bedecken, war geplättet, als sich die Frau auf ihrem Drehstuhl zu ihm wand. Dieses Biest...  
Vegeta schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihm freien Blick auf ihren Körper gewährte, und nur das nötigste verbarg, um aber noch verführerischer und interessanter für ihn zu wirken. Die Gesetze seines Verstandes waren jedenfalls gebrochen und er bewegte sich katzengleich auf die Frau zu. Er war kurz davor sie einfach anzufallen, egal was sie tat, er wollte sie haben. Er spürte, wie sein Magen anfing zu kribbeln und hielt kurz vor der Frau an, und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie herab.  
Bulma ließ ihre Arme verschränkt vor der Brust, und schaute nun etwas grimmig und verängstigt zu Vegeta auf.  
" Und kannst du mir sagen, was das werden soll wenn's fertig ist?" sagte sie mit abschätzender Stimme und zog die Augenbrauen fragend nach oben. Vegeta hasste sie dafür, dass sie in dem Moment angefangen zu reden, denn seine ganze Stimmung war wie weggewischt. Sein Interesse an der Frau war gebrochen. Er war kurz davor gewesen mit ihr seine Gefühle teilen zu wollen- jedenfalls für diese Nacht, und diese dumme Kuh musste ja in die Stille labern und ihn ganz nach unten reißen. Vegeta verstand die Frage. Entweder erwartete das Weib nun eine Erklärung, für dieses überaus ungewöhnliche Verhalten seinerseits, oder sie wollte ihn wirklich nur ärgern. Ok, wenn sie Ärger wollte konnte sie ihn haben.  
Bulma war sich bewusst, dass Vegeta sie gerade zu verführerisch anblickte, doch konnte sie sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, auch ihren eigenen Gelüsten nach zu geben. Wie Vegeta auf sie zukam, das erregte sie bis in jede Faser ihres Körpers, so katzenhaft und sein Körper...stark und Atem raubend perfekt. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es wie wild, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen die Nacht SO hinter sich zu bringen. Nicht mit einem Alien, das tausende Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie erfahren hatte, dass dieser Sayajin, der vor ihr stand, Tenchinhan, Chaozu, Piccolo und ...Yamchu umgebracht hatte. Yamchu...er war jetzt sowieso für sie gestorben...  
Aber sie war wütend gewesen, und voller Trauer, als sie die Nachricht erhielt. Bulma versuchte sich zu erinnern und rief das Gefühl der Verluste wieder in sich hoch. Nein, sie konnte unmöglich mit diesem Alien...der auch noch total unsympathisch war...und der erst zwei Monate bei ihr wohnte, ihr immer noch so fremd erschien wie am ersten Tag, und mit dem sie noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung hatte...ok, sie würde auch so schnell wieder keine Beziehung anfangen, wo sie doch gerade mal 17 Stunden eine hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
Sie schaute Vegeta fordernd in die Augen, wobei sie darauf achtete ihn nicht derart fordernd anzublicken. Sie wollte nur seine Antwort hören...  
Vegeta hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen, und schaute wütend auf die Frau herab.  
" Gar nichts..." zischte er und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, marschierte aus Bulmas Zimmer und durch den Flur in seines. Hätten die Türen nicht einen Schiebemechanismus, der reagierte, wenn jemand herein oder raus wollte, so hätte Vegeta wahrscheinlich stumpf die Tür eingerannt. Er betrat sein Zimmer und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Er war verärgert...diese dumme Frau kapierte wirklich nichts...  
Aber...vielleicht wollte sie ihn gar nicht? Sie hatte ihm gesagt er sei unsympathisch...oder vielleicht lag es nicht an ihm, sondern nur daran, dass sie noch unter der Trennung litt, unter dem was der Trottel ihr alles angetan hatte? Also trug der Schwächling wieder Schuld daran, dass er nicht zur Ruhe kam. Er sollte langsam aufhören überhaupt einen Gedanken an die Frau zu verschwenden...sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht wollte, also was interessierte sie ihn noch? Aber...vielleicht wollte sie ihn nur heute nicht, war nicht der Stimmung...  
Diese Abweisung knabberte noch die ganze Zeit, in der Vegeta auf seinem Bett saß, an seinem Ego...So was war ihm noch nie passiert. Er bekam immer das was er wollte, früher oder später...aber die Frau hatte ihre Chance bei ihm vertan. Da war sich Vegeta sicher. Er ließ sich nicht von einem dummen Erdenweib demütigen oder auf der Nase herumtanzen.  
Er ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen und merkte, dass er wieder keine Beschäftigung hatte, und die Langeweile zurückzukommen drohte. Er drehte sich in seinem ungemachten Bett, ganz ungewöhnlich bei ihm, und zwang sich zu schlafen. Dann könnte er morgen auch früh aufstehen und trainieren. Und er würde der Frau nicht über den Weg laufen...

Bulma hatte Vegetas mürrischen Abgang schweigend hingenommen und kehrte ihren Kopf von Ach-hätt-ich-doch- und Was-wäre-wenn-Gedanken frei. Sie stand auf und löste die Sperre an der Tür, die sie aufhielt. Als Bulma der Tür den Rücken zu kehrte und auf den Schreibtisch zu ging, glitten leise beide Seiten zusammen und Bulma war sich sicher alleine zu sein. Sie speicherte die Dateien und fuhr den Computer runter.  
Das Fenster schob sie etwas bei. Es musste hier drin von Mücken nur so wimmeln...das konnte ja dann sicher lustig werden...immer dieses Summen am Ohr und dann zieht man sich die Decke (bei der Hitze) über dem Kopf nur um seine Ruhe vor den Quälgeistern zu haben. Und dann wurde es unter der Decke zu warm, man deckte sich auf, und das Spektakel fing von vorne an. Bulma legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie war nicht müde, aber ansonsten würde sie nicht ihren Rhythmus wieder finden. Sie schloss die Augen, und ließ Vegeta ein weiteres mal auf sich zu laufen...schon wieder Vegeta...immer dachte sie an ihn. Sie hatte sogar schon von ihm geträumt...zweimal...einmal hatte er sich bei ihr entschuldigt und das andere Mal hatte er sie geküsst...

War es das was sie wollte? Wenn sie schon davon träumte...aber Träume sind Träume, sie können einem gefallen oder nicht...in dem fall beschloss Bulma, dass ihr nur der Traum in dem er sich entschuldigt hatte ihr gefiel. Der andere fiel unter Verwirrtheit, Übermüdigkeit und dass sie Vegeta als letztes gesehen hatte bevor sie einschlief...er hatte sie besucht...und er wollte das es niemand merkte, sonst wäre er zu den Besuchszeiten gekommen...oder wusste er gar nicht, dass es so was gab?  
Bulma kuschelte sich in die Kissen und schaute auf ihre linke hand. Sie runzelte die Stirn...Vegeta hatte sich noch nicht entschuldigt dafür, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte. Aber das konnte sie wirklich nur im Traum von ihm erwarten...er würde sich nie dazu durchringen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen...  
Sie versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen, aber das Geschehene ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn...jedenfalls war ihr klar, dass Vegeta Gefühle hatte, ob nun für sie oder nicht, er hatte anscheinend welche. Und vorhin war er kurz davor gewesen sie ihr zu offenbaren, wenn sie ihn nur hätte machen lassen...

* * *

**Kapitel 8 folgt in Kürze!**


	8. Tatsachen und ihre Folgen

**Ich weiß...**

**Da stand, Kapitel 8 folgt in Kürze...**

**Asche auf mein Haupt! Here it is!**

* * *

Vegeta wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum. Er konnte sich zwingen wie er wollte, er war einfach zu wach um wieder einschlafen zu können. Außerdem sah er immer noch die Frau vor sich, wie sie mit übergeschlagenen Beinen und vor der Brust...verschränkten Armen in dem Stuhl saß und es gerade zu herausforderte, dass er sich vergaß. Vegeta knurrte bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte halten können. Was ihn aber noch wütender machte war, dass die Frau ihn abblitzen ließ...IHN! Den Prinzen aller Sayajin!!!! Was bitte schön gefiel ihr an ihm nicht? War er ihr zu klein? Pah, sie war doch selbst nicht viel größer als er, also sollte sie sich mal nicht so haben...Oder lag es daran, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte ihre verletzte Hand zu drücken? Wollte sie sich einfach nur bei ihm rächen?  
Vegeta setzte sich auf und biss in sein Kissen. Er nuckelte ein wenig an dem Stück Stoff herum, bis es nicht mehr schmeckte. Er warf das Kissen gegen die Wand und schubste alle anderen Kissen und die Decke vom Bett. Es war einfach nur zu heiß in diesem Zimmer, fast wie ein Brutkasten. Wieso gab es in diesem hochmodernen Haus eigentlich keine Klimaanlage? Jeder erdenkbarer Schrott, den die Frau und ihr Vater erfunden hatten, stand herum, nur keine Klimaanlage!!!!  
Vegeta war drauf und dran in Bulmas Zimmer zu stürmen und ihr zu befehlen eine Klimaanlage zu bauen, als ihm einfiel, dass das gar nicht mehr nötig war! Er schnappte sich ein Kissen und seine Decke und ging auf den Flur heraus, die Treppe hinunter und zur Terrassentür. Mit dem Ellebogen drückte er die Klinke herunter und lief durch den Garten hinüber zum Gravitationsraum. Er stieß die schwere Tür auf und schmiss seine Sachen auf den Boden. Er schaltete am Armaturenbrett die Gravitation hoch auf 400 G und stellte mit dem Wettergenerator die Temperatur herunter auf 16°C. Vegeta nahm das Kissen und knuffte es an die Wand. Er legte sich auf den Boden und genoss die frische Kühle im Gravitationsraum. Jetzt schlief er sicher besser als die Frau in diesem überhitzten Zimmer...die Frau...wahrscheinlich lag sie nun komplett nackt auf dem Bett. Wahrscheinlich erlitt sie auch gerade einen Hitzschlag? Vegeta richtete sich wieder gestresst auf.  
Wenn sie einen Hitzschlag hatte, konnte sie ihm den Schwerkraftraum nicht reparieren...falls er mal wieder kaputt ging...Vegeta knurrte und merkte mal wieder zum x-ten Mal wie sehr er von der Frau abhängig war... das konnte doch nicht angehen. Das war langsam schon zum verzweifeln mit ihm...er war nicht mehr derselbe, der er mal war...und das fuchste ihn tierisch...und außerdem...war die Frau daran schuld. Jawohl. Sie war es, sie forderte ihn immer heraus, und er musste immer aufpassen dass er ihr nicht wehtat, er musste sich total beherrschen, seit er hier war! Und im Schwerkraftraum hier konnte er sich auch nur solange austoben, bis er kaputt war... Oh Shit...irgendwo muss ich meine Energie doch lassen... Vegeta packte seine Hand an die Stirn und rieb sie sich...er wurde noch...zum Weichei wenn das so weiterging, und so würde er Kakarott sicher niemals besiegen...  
Wie oft hatte Vegeta nun schon beschlossen wieder ganz der alte zu werden, nachdem ihm die Frau wieder auf die Nerven ging, oder er sich zu weich vorkam? Er wusste es selbst nicht mehr, aber jedenfalls klappte das nicht so ganz wie er wollte und schuld war immer nur die Frau! Sie versuchte ihm weh zu tun - er tat nichts...sie schrie ihn an...- er schrie nur zurück...normalerweise hätte er sie schon längst weggekickt, aber WAS zum Teufel hielt ihn davon ab. Er hatte keine Schuldgefühle, kein Gewissen und überhaupt keine Gefühle...er war eiskalt...eis...eisblau...die Augen Frau.  
" Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein?!?!?"  
Vegeta schrie aus voller Leibeskraft die gegenüberliegende Wand an, und seine Ohren klingelten eigenartiger Weise von seinem eigenen Geschrei. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, denn normalerweise klingelten seine Ohren nur wenn die Frau ihn heftig ankeifte und anschrie...Die Frau war nicht nur schön, sondern sie hatte auch Temperament und sie widersetzte sich ihm! Sie ließ sich von ihm nichts sagen, und ihr war bewusst, dass er ein Prinz war! Vegeta grinste fies...und sie hatte keine Schuldgefühle, dafür dass sie diesen Trottel so fertig gemacht hatte...sie wurde ihm wirklich immer symphatischer...oha...wo sollte das noch hinführen...sie war ein Erdenweib und er ein stolzer Saiyajin-Prinz...das konnte ja absolut nichts werden...also warum dachte er mal wieder an eine mögliche Paarung mit dem Weib? Nur weil sie ihn vollkommen verrückt machte? Weil sie ihm absolut die kalte Schulter zeigte, und er eine Herausforderung darin sah, diese Frau, die ihm mächtig contra gab, und der er absolut nicht symphatisch war und gefiel, zu erobern?  
Versuchen könnte er es ja, aber was würde er sich dann für einen Ruf holen?  
Nein, also so durfte er das nicht machen. Er musste sie schon so kriegen mit seiner Vegeta-Art. So besonders war sie ja nun auch nicht...also warum machte er sich eigentlich einen Kopf um dieses Weibstück?  
Wieso war er darauf aus, sie zu haben wenn er jede andere hätte haben können?

Bulma schloss die Augen...sie trieb auf einer Wolke in Richtung Schlaf und Träume. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und wurde wieder wach. Sie seufzte und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken...und wieder drehte sie sich kurz vorm einschlafen um und war wieder wach...und dann kam die Mücke...Bulma schloss die Augen und hörte das stetige Summen der Flügel um ihren Kopf. Sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Dunkelheit herum und ihr wurde mächtig warm, bei dieser Anstrengung. Das Summen entfernte sich und kam wieder näher...Bulmas Kampf gegen die Mücke ging schier noch eine Stunde stumpf im selben Ablauf weiter, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr konnte und beschloss ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie zog sich ein Spaghetti-Shirt über und nahm ein Kissen unter den Arm. Falls sie jemandem über den Weg laufen sollte, sollte er sie nicht oben ohne sehen. Bulma trat auf den recht kühlen Flur hinaus, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zimmer und ging schwerfällig die Treppe hinunter. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich vorne über auf die Couch fallen. Keine Mücken hier...Ruhe...Schlaf...und ein Schrei.  
Bulma setzte sich aufmerksam auf... hatte Vegeta da etwa geschrieen? Weshalb sollte der denn schreien? dachte Bulma und krabbelte von der Couch herunter...  
Sie blickte durch die Terrassentür hinüber zum Gravitationsraum, und sah an der hell erleuchteten Panzerglasdecke, dass sich jemand darin befinden musste. Aber um diese Uhrzeit? Bulma war kurz davor gewesen ihren Schlafrhythmus wieder zu erlangen, auch wenn sie lange geschlafen hatte, sie war kurz davor...und dann kam die Mücke...morgen würde sie die erstmal aus ihrem Zimmer ausräuchern...mit KITO-EX...das Anti-Insektenspray ihres Vaters...wahrscheinlich würde nach der Anwendung auch kein Ungeziefer mehr im hintersten Spalt des Gartens leben...eben sehr effektiv dieses KITO-EX...  
Bulma öffnete die Terrassentür und horchte...aus dem Schwerkraftraum kamen keinerlei Geräusche...hatte sie sich getäuscht? Aber warum war er dann eingeschaltet? Es war doch kein Dieb darin, und hatte aus Versehen die Schwerkraft erhöht? Der musste ja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes platt gewesen sein, als er merkte was für einen Fehler er da begangen hatte. Bulma lief Barfuss über die Wiese zum Schwerkraftraum. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie wieder mal nur das nötigste trug, aber bei der Hitze konnte sie sich ja wohl kaum komplett anziehen, oder? Sie stand vor der Tür und überlegte.  
Soll ich nachschauen? Was ist, wenn Vegeta darin ist? Er war ja nicht gerade gut gelaunt als ich ihm die Abfuhr erteilt habe...ob er mal wieder in Depri-Stimmung ist?  
Vorsichtig öffnete Bulma die Tür und schaute in den Schwerkraftraum. Eine Woge kühler Luft kam ihr entgegen und sofort erhellte sich ihre Miene. Vegeta lehnte an der Wand und schien zu schlafen...  
Das tat er also hier...stellt im Schwerkraftraum den Wettergenerator ein, und schon ist's kühler... Bulma, darauf hättest du auch kommen können...  
" Diese Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht!" sagte Bulma laut um Vegeta zu wecken. Der war sofort hellwach und blitzte Bulma aus giftigen Augen an. Was suchte die Frau schon wieder hier? Hatte er denn einen Magneten im Arsch? Wenn ja, dann sollte er bitte etwas stärker sein...Vegeta hätte sich am liebsten gleich wieder selbst eine gescheuert...ja ja Selbstzüchtigung nennt man das...aber er verzichtete darauf, denn die Frau wollte gerade einen Schritt in den Schwerkraftraum wagen und Vegeta konnte nur noch schnell ein lautes "STOP!!!!!" kreischen. Die Frau hielt inne und Vegeta stand schon wutgeladen vor ihr.  
"Sag mal, denkst du auch überhaupt nicht mit Weib? Glaubst du denn, wenn ich schon hier drin bin, dass die Schwerkraft dann so bleibt wie sie draußen ist? "

Bulma sah ihn an und musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Hoppla, daran hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Aber deswegen sollte er sie doch nicht gleich so dumm anlabern?  
" Falls es dich interessiert", keifte Vegeta weiter, " die Schwerkraft beträgt zur Zeit 400 G, und du lägst in Matsche auf dem Boden!"  
Nanana...hatte Vegeta etwa auf einmal einen Beschützerinstinkt für sie entwickelt? Ok, nachdem was ihr in den letzten Tagen passiert war, wäre das ein Wunder, aber Vegeta?? Sie beschützen?  
" Freu dich doch, dann wärst du mich endlich los gewesen!" sagte Bulma kühl, und wollte nun endlich wissen, ob er irgendwelche Gefühle hatte.  
" Nein! Dann wäre niemand mehr da, der mir den Schwerkraftraum reparieren könnte...und außerdem brauche ich jemanden mit dem ich Streiten kann!"  
" Oha, was soll denn auf einmal diese Ehrlichkeit, Herr Saiyajin-Prinz? Du willst also mit mir streiten?"  
Bulma sah in herausfordernd an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihre Haare hingen wirr über die Schulter und ums Dekoltee. Vegeta starrte ihr in die Augen, die kampflustig funkelten...oh ja, diese Frau war immer auf contra aus. Aber wie sollte er gewinnen, wenn sie wieder so unverschämt wenige Sachen trug? Da waren wieder nur das Höschen, und dann noch dieses Spaghetti-Top!!!!! Wollte sie ihn nun sterben lassen, oder warum war die Frau hier aufgetaucht?  
Vegeta drehte Bulma den Rücken zu und schritt zum Armaturenbrett. Er stellte die Schwerkraft auf 10 G (die Erdanziehung beträgt 9,81 g) und irgendwie schien er gleich davon zu schweben, so leicht fühlte er sich. Vegeta vergewisserte sich, ob er nicht aus Versehen auf Schwerelosigkeit gestellt hatte, aber es war nur das Gefühl, der plötzlich nicht mehr vorhandenen Anziehung.  
" Wenn du jetzt sagen würdest, was dich hierher treibt kannst du eintreten...und wenn du streit suchst, nur zu...ich bin gerade stinksauer!"  
Vegeta funkelte Bulma herausfordernd an. Soll sie doch herein kommen. Er durfte sich nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass er sauer war, weil sie ihn abblitzen ließ. Bulma stapfte in den Schwerkraftraum, in dem es angenehm kühl war. Sie schaute Vegeta von oben bis unten skeptisch an. Nein...also das dieser kleine Giftzwerg Gefühle besaß konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen...und dass er sich bei ihr dafür entschuldigt, dass er ihre Hand gequetscht hatte konnte sie nicht von ihm erwarten...denn dazu brauchte er sicher eine ganze menge Überwindung. Also schlug sich Bulma die Entschuldigung aus dem kopf...hm aber im Traum hat er es getan...aber es war nur ein Traum...und auch als er sie geküsst hatte...das war auch nur ein Traum.  
Bulma hob erschrocken ihre Hand vor den Mund. Woran dachte sie denn? Ihr war er doch absolut nicht symphatisch...oder doch? Vegeta hatte ja zugegeben, dass sie ihm immer symphatischer wurde...anscheinend weil sie genauso abgebrüht war wie er...aber war es wirklich so?  
Vegeta beobachtete die Frau, die regungslos in seinem Gravitationsraum stand und ziemlich tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein...sie erschrak, aber weswegen? Hatte sie Angst mit ihm hier alleine zu sein. Vegeta spürte ihre Aura, doch er konnte keine Angst erkennen. Langsam und mit einer überaus graziösen Bewegung führte sie ihre Hand an die Lippen. Was sollte das? Vegeta verstand nicht was sie da tat. Er sah, dass die Frau erschauderte und fragte sich, ob ihr vielleicht kalt sei. Langsam ging er zu der Frau hin und stellte sich vor sie hin. Seine Wut war irgendwie verflogen, obwohl er sich nirgendwo abreagiert hatte. Er wollte doch so gerne mit der Frau streiten, und sie ärgern und sie einfach nur in den Wahnsinn treiben, und jetzt fragte er sich, was mit ihr los war. Vegeta wagte einen Blick in die Augen der Frau, die ziemlich erschrocken und weit waren.  
Was zum Teufel ging in ihr vor? So hatte sie noch nie ausgesehen...oder die letzten Tage hatten sie zu sehr mitgenommen... Die Frau schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Vegeta konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Die Frau war ihm fremder als er zu glauben schien. Er konnte sie nicht leicht durchschauen...das war Pech. Vegetas Blick sackte eine Etage tiefer auf den schwer atmenden Körper der Frau. Ihre haare fielen um ihre Schultern und rahmten ihren Busen in dem Spaghetti-Top wie ein schönes Gemälde ein. Und die Haut schimmerte sanft und weich im Licht der Armaturen. Vegeta verspürte große Verwirrung in seinem kopf... er war fertig mit dieser Welt. Die Frau konnte tun was sie wollte, sie hatte ihm an diesem Tag eine Abfuhr erteilt und er musste sich an seine Vorsätze halten. Er konnte nicht das tun, was jede Faser seines Körpers von ihm verlangte. Sein Blick glitt über den zarten Hals der Frau, hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Er schaute ihr auf die geschlossenen Lieder. Irgendetwas, tief in ihrem inneren beschäftigt sie ungemein...ob es wohl mit ihm zu tun hatte? Oder war sie doch Schuldgefühle am hegen für die abfuhr, die sie dem Mickerling gegeben hatte?  
Vegeta verzog seine Miene bei diesem absurden Gedanken, und wollte nicht länger unbeachtet bleiben.  
" Ich dachte du wolltest streiten?" fragte Vegeta leise aber provozierend, und Bulma öffnete ihre Augen. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Ihr Bauch kribbelte. Wieso tat er das nur? Das durfte er nicht. Für einen Außerirdischen wollte sie keine Gefühle entwickeln. Und für einen so un...symphatischen und groben erst recht nicht. Aber sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.  
" Ich habe kein Lust auf streit..." sagte Bulma trocken und hockte sich in die Knie. Eine weile saß sie nur da, ihre Arme um die Beine geschlungen und auf den Boden starrend. Vegeta stand neben ihr und blickte auf sie herunter, sie spürte seine Blicke förmlich auf ihrem Rücken. Dann merkte sie, dass er sich bewegte. Vegeta ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben ihr nieder und suchte ihren Blick. Bulma schaute ihm in seine grübelnden Augen.  
Sollte Vegeta nun sagen, dass er eigentlich auch keine Lust mehr auf streiten hatte? Aber dann wäre er ja nicht mehr Vegeta...hmm...also wenn sie nicht mit ihm streiten wollte (schließlich hatten sie seit fast zwei tagen nicht mehr richtig gestritten) dann...  
" Dann kannst du mich ja in Ruhe hier schlafen lassen..." sagte Vegeta genervt und krabbelte zu seinem Kissen hin, ohne die Frau, die verführerisch vor ihm saß noch eines Blickes zu würdigen...  
" Nein... ich gehe nicht...im Haus sind Mücken...die nerven..."  
" Und du nervst hier!"  
Hey, das klappte ja wie am Schnürchen! Und schon konnte Vegeta wieder voll aus sich rausgehen.  
" Ich nerve gar nicht, ich sitze nur hier rum und tue nichts, was dich nerven könnte!" sagte Bulma gereizt. Jetzt hatte er sie doch wieder dazu gebracht mit ihm zu streiten. Was bitte schön hatte er davon, wenn er sich ständig mit allen stritt? Er musste immer beweisen dass er stärker, besser, klüger, erfahrungsreicher, ...er (beliebiges Adjektiv einsetzen) war als alle anderen. Und wahrscheinlich war ein streit genau immer richtig, um dies zu zeigen.  
" Oh, wenn du wüsstest wie du nervst Frau...normalerweise hätte ich die Schwerkraft auf 400 G gestellt, und wegen wem habe ich dies nun nicht? Wegen dir...normalerweise wäre ich jetzt hier seelenruhig am schlafen...wer raubt mir den schlaf? DU!"  
Vegeta genoss es zu sehen, wie auch die Frau immer wütender wurde. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich, als wollte sie aus ihnen Eisspeere auf ihn abfeuern...Vegeta fand diesen Blick alles andere als bedrohlich, nein, er fand ihn sogar sehr anheimelnd. Er grinste die Frau fies an.  
" Wenn du wüsstest, was du mir alles raubst, da würdest du aber vor Scham im Erdboden versinken!!" zischte Bulma Vegeta an und stand ruckartig auf. Vegeta schaute Bulma grinsend von unten her an. Ihr Höschen gefiel ihm, aus der Froschperspektive konnte er sich ein besseres Bild davon machen...  
" Scham? Was ist das bitte?" sagte Vegeta ironisch.  
" Etwas das du nicht hast!" keifte Bulma und zeigte mit ihrer verbundenen Hand auf seinen kopf.  
" Du anscheinend aber auch nicht, Weib..." Vegetas Grinsen wurde immer fieser. Bulma ließ fragend ihre Hand sinken und schaute ihn an.  
" Wie? ICH bin im Gegensatz zu DIR ein äußerst gefühlvolles Wesen...und du willst mir sagen, ich hätte keine Gefühle?" Bulma grollte vor sich hin. Was sollte denn das...was zum Teufel meinte Vegeta damit?  
Vegeta dagegen lachte sich im inneren scheckig über die Bemerkung der Frau. Gefühlvolles Wesen...ja klar...vielleicht hatte sie Gefühle, aber so wie sie Streiten, Keifen...und Bilder zertrümmern konnte war in ihr kein gefühlvolles Wesen zu erkennen. Ehr war sie kratzbürstig und Vorlaut und aggressiv...leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
" Wenn du irgendwelches Schamgefühl besitzen würdest, Weib, dann hättest du dich nicht halbnackt vor mir in deinem Zimmer gezeigt, und du würdest nicht SO hier aufkreuzen!"  
Vegeta zeigte auf ihr Höschen, und Bulma wurde schlagartig rot. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht rausreden. Aber er hatte recht! Wieso stellte sie sich Vegeta so zur Schau? Er war doch noch so gut wie fremd, und dann hatte sie vor ihm oben ohne gesessen und jetzt saß sie auch nur noch spärlich bekleidet vor ihm... Aber auch sonst, seit Vegeta in der Capsule Corporation wohnte zog sie sich immer sehr reizend an, und achtete sehr auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Aber da war sie doch auch noch mit Yamchu zusammen und glücklich! Oder war ihr von Anfang klar, dass es mit Yamchu nichts mehr werden würde? Schon bei der einen Grillparty, die sie vor fünf Wochen gegeben hatte, merkte sie, dass es mit Yamchu nicht richtig lief. Hatte sie ihn da vielleicht schon abgeschoben? Und Vegeta hatte sie immer wieder ein Steak auf den Grill geschmissen und sich darüber aufgeregt wie viel er doch verdrücken konnte...war da ein Bewunderung für den Prinzen im spiel?

Bulma schaute Vegeta verlegen in die Augen. Vegeta spürte, dass er die Frau erwischt hatte. Sie wollte anscheinend mit ihm Spielen, ihn anheizen und dann immer wieder abblitzen lassen, aber das machte er nicht mit. Entweder sie ergab sich ihm hemmungslos, oder sie konnte ihr Spielchen vergessen. Mit ihm konnte man das nicht machen! Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.  
" Nun? Habe ich nicht recht, Weib?"  
Bulma stand wie auf frischer tat ertappt vor Vegeta, nur mit Höschen und Spaghetti-Top bekleidet und fühlte sich einfach nur noch elend. Wieso war sie eigentlich hierher gekommen? Sie hatte einen Schrei gehört, richtig! Aber warum hatte Vegeta geschrieen?  
" Warum hast du geschrieen?" fragte Bulma und wollte gerne vom Thema ablenken. Vegetas Miene wurde schlagartig ernster und im nächsten Moment wieder fies.  
" Ich wollte testen, ob du hier aufkreuzt..."log Vegeta und er merkte, dass er eigentlich die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte. Sie war zwar gelogen, aber nun musste ihm die Frau eine Erklärung geben, warum sie eigentlich gekommen war. Den richtigen Grund...den wahren Grund...vielleicht war er ihr doch nicht so unsymphatisch, wie sie immer tat. Vegeta schaute die Frau erwartungsvoll an und war ziemlich angespannt, als er merkte, dass sie zum reden ansetzte.  
Bulma gab sich geschlagen... Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen warum sie hergekommen war. Aber sollte sie das auch?  
" Wie du siehst...bin ich hier aufgekreuzt..." sagte Bulma tonlos. " Und jetzt werde ich dich nicht weiter vom schlafen abhalten, und davon deine Schwerkraft hochzustellen, denn ich geh jetzt ins Bett."  
Bulma drehte sich um und verließ den Schwerkraftraum. Sie lief zurück zum Wohnzimmer und kuschelte sich auf die Couch. Wie warm es doch im Gegensatz zum Schwerkraftraum hier war. Bulma wurde gerade bewusst, dass sie wirklich mal an einer Klimaanlage arbeiten sollte, die die Katzen nicht vergraulte, die ihr Vater so liebte, und die Luft gleichzeitig filterte...irgendwie war ihre Mutter gegen Heizungsluft oder die aus Klimaanlagen allergisch. Oh weh, sie hatte ziemlich viele Projekte vor sich.  
Vegeta beobachtete genauso grimmig den Abgang der Frau, wie sie zuvor den seinen. Er wollte eine Erklärung, warum sie gekommen war, und nicht das sie sagte, dass er recht hatte, oder dass er es geschafft hatte sie zu locken... er wollte hören, dass die Frau erschienen war, weil sie sich Sorgen machte als sie seinen Schrei hörte...aber nee...das Weib kackt sich ja nicht aus. Vegeta schmunzelte. Aber was sollte er von ihr erwarten, wenn er dies auch nicht tat? Ja ja, sie waren sich schon irgendwie ähnlich...obwohl sie von zwei verschiedenen Planeten stammten. Vegeta klopfte sein Kissen zurecht und fegte seinen Kopf von solchen schwachsinnigen Gedanken frei...um schlafen zu wollen durfte man an nichts denken. Also strich Vegeta seinen einzigen Gedanken aus dem Kopf: die Frau.

Bulma kitzelte die Nase, als sie wach wurde. Der feine Staub, der durch das Sonnenlicht schwebte, und wahrscheinlich aus den Polstern kam weckte sie in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf. Es war stickig im Wohnzimmer und Bulma schleppte sich müde zur Terrassentür und machte sie auf, um die morgendliche Luft herein zu lassen. Die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel und machte keine Anstalten SatanCity von der Hitzewelle zu befreien. Bulma stand eine Weile in der Tür und blickte auf den Garten hinaus und zum Schwerkraftraum herüber. Gedankenverloren starrte sie die Tür an, und erschrak, als ein lautes Grollen aus dem Schwerkraftraum kam. Vegeta hatte also mit seinem Training begonnen...Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit dachte Bulma ironisch und entfernte sich in der Hoffnung in fünf Minuten nicht den Schwerkraftraum reparieren zu müssen, in die Küche und machte sich Spiegeleier auf Toast. Vor sich hinmümmelnd saß sie am Küchentisch und ließ sich vom Hausroboter die Tageszeitung bringen. Gelangweilt blätterte sie darin rum und schob sie schließlich von sich weg. Nichts neues in der Politik und in der Wissenschaft... Müde ließ sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und summte vor sich hin. Yamchu war Vergangenheit, aber sie dachte immer noch an ihn. Es gab so vieles was noch an ihn erinnerte. Sie musste den Krempel loswerden.  
Bulma stand schwerfällig auf und ließ die Roboter zum putzen frei. Sie schlich aus der Küche und kroch die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. Das KITO-EX war wohl nicht mehr nötig, denn die Mücken klebten alle auf dem Honigbrot fest, das neben der Tastatur lag. Anscheinend wohl die letzte Flucht gewesen, weil kein Blut mehr im Zimmer war. Bulma nahm alle Bilder von Yamchu und ihr von der Wand...wahrscheinlich war das der Grund gewesen, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer nicht schlafen konnte...und das Bild vom Nachttisch nahm sie auch gleich mit auf den Stapel. Sie legte ihn in den Flur und betrat ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie ging ihn auf und nieder und krallte alle Sachen raus, die sie zu einem besonderen Anlass getragen hatte an dem Yamchu beteiligt gewesen war. Fast die Hälfte aller ihrer BH's und Slips und Tangas schmiss sie auf den Flur. Und auch viele andere Kleidungsstücke mussten dran glauben. Als Bulma glaubte, alle Erinnerungen an Yamchu aus ihrem Lebensraum verbannt zu haben, ging sie auf den Flur und trug alles hinunter in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters, der vorm Computer saß und arbeitete. Bulma murmelte ein "Guten Morgen" und betrat ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in den angrenzenden Raum. Dort stand die Capsule Corporation ThingEx 3022 . Ein großer Container, der alles zerschredderte was die Briefs nicht mehr brauchten, schlechte Erfindungen, Müll, und einfach alles. Und was dabei herauskam war Blumendünger. Absolut umweltfreundlich und ohne Schadstoffe. Bulma schmiss die Bilder und ihre Klamotten in den Trichter und stellte die Maschine an. Unter leisem Summen fing die Maschine an zu arbeiten und zu vernichten. Es war zwar schade um die vielen Sachen, aber Bulma verließ ohne Reue den Raum. Es war gut was sie tat. Jetzt fing ihr Sololeben an! Sie war frei, und jetzt erst recht!  
Sie huschte hoch in ihr Zimmer und zog sich eines der übrig gebliebenen sexy Minikleider an und machte sich daran ihre Augenringe zu überschminken, die sie schon seit zwei Tagen mit sich trug. Sie würde nun erst einmal die ganzen verloren Sachen ersetzen gehen und sich Gutes tun.  
Als sie mit sich zufrieden war, hopste sie gut gelaunt und wach die Treppe herunter und schnappte sich ihr Kapselkästchen aus dem Dielenschrank. Sie trat in die Vormittagssonne heraus und nahm eine Hoipoi-Kapsel aus dem Kästchen. Sie aktivierte sie und zum Vorschein kam ein dunkelblaues Cabriolet, ganz auf 50ziger Jahre Style getrimmt. Bulma schwang sich voller Elan hinters Steuer und startete den Motor. Sie würde nun in die Westliche Hauptstadt fahren und dort ausgiebig im Einkaufscenter shoppen. Auf die Innenstadt von SatanCity hatte sie heute keine Lust, sie musste mal raus hier.  
Bulma düste Richtung Highway 5 und ließ SatanCity hinter sich...Sie genoss den Wind, der ihr um die Ohren Pfiff und fühlte sich frei frei frei!

Während Bulma auf dem Weg war trainierte Vegeta unter 400 G in seinem Schwerkraftraum. Als er wach wurde kam ihm gleich der Gedanke in den Kopf zu trainieren, er hatte viel nachzuholen. Sehr viel. Er sprang durch den Raum und stellte sich seinen eigenen Ki's und er merkte, dass er ruhig die Schwerkraft erhöhen konnte. 420 G stellte er ein und sofort fiel ihm das atmen schwerer... Kakarott, dieser Versager hatte nur auf 100 G trainiert...Vegeta musste um einiges stärker sein als er. Aber niemand wusste wo er jetzt steckte...sie wussten zwar, dass er noch lebte, aber nachdem Namek in die Luft geflogen war hatte keiner was von ihm gehört...vielleicht ist er ja auf ewig im All verschollen... Vegeta schoss ein paar Energiebälle durch den Raum, die aber durch die Schwerkraft gekrümmt wurden. Er musste noch stärker werden, damit sie gerade flogen. Vegeta trat in die Luft und holte den Capsule Corporation TFlyer 1 heraus. Das war eine kleine Kugel, die die Frau erfunden hatte, damit er sich an die Schwerkraft gewöhnen konnte. Er musste die Kugel fangen, und das war bei Gott nicht gerade einfach, denn sie bewegte sich in atemberaubendem Tempo unkontrolliert durch den Raum, und wenn er nicht aufpasste konnte sie ihn treffen und durch die Geschwindigkeit arg verletzen. Er ließ den Capsule Corporation TFlyer 1 los und schon begann er seine wilde Jagd. Nach drei Stunden hin und her wetzen hatte Vegeta die Kugel in der Hand und steckte sich außer Atem zurück in die Schublade am Armaturenbrett. Nun könnte er anfangen ein paar leichte Ki's auf seinen Körper los zu lassen. Er hatte sich an die Schwerkraft gewöhnt und konnte sich problemlos bewegen. Er setzte an und wollte gerade das Ki loslassen, als unter einem ersterbenden Summen die Lichter des Schwerkraftraums erloschen und Vegetas Lungen sich ungewollt viel mit Luft füllten, da kein Druck mehr herrschte. Vegeta schrie und trat gegen das Armaturenbrett. Das Licht flackerte kurz auf...aber nichts tat sich. Vegeta war mehr als sauer.  
Er stürmte aus dem Schwerkraftraum und rannte zum Haus herüber.  
" Weib!!!!" schrie er aus vollem Halse und mit ungebremster Wut, doch nichts regte sich. Vegeta wurde noch wütender. Wo war sie schon wieder? Er flog schon fast die Treppe hoch und rannte fast gegen die Tür zum Zimmer der Frau, da die sich nicht so schnell öffnete, wie er in den Raum wollte. Doch auch hier war sie nicht...allerdings hatte sich das Zimmer verändert...ja...die Bilder fehlten. Endlich war der Trottel komplett aus seinem Revier gestrichen. Und die Frau?

" Oh Vegeta!"  
Vegeta drehte sich mit grimmigem Gesicht um, sah aber nur eine wie immer lächelnde Mrs. Briefs in der Tür stehen. " Falls du Bulma suchst, sie ist schon seit heute Morgen weg...irgendwo mit dem Auto hin..."  
Mrs. Briefs nahm das weiße T-Shirt vom Boden auf, das Bulma Vegeta ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte und ging die Treppe herunter.  
Na toll...jetzt musste er auch noch warten bis die Frau wiederkam...und wer weiß wie lange das dauerte...  
Da Vegeta noch nichts gegessen hatte, beschloss er in die Küche zu gehen und ausgiebig zu essen.  
Er mampfte sich durch die halbe Vorratskammer und hatte immer noch einen mächtigen Saiyajin-Hunger. Als er diesen auch gestillt hatte fletzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und zappte sich durch unzählige Talkshows und Exklusivreportagen. Er hatte mal wieder nichts zu tun, und wer war schuld? Die Frau! Sie war nicht da um ihm den Schwerkraftraum zu reparieren...die sollte mal nach Hause kommen, der wird er erst einmal die Meinung geigen!  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörte Vegeta ein Auto vor dem Haus parken und kurz darauf, wie die Eingangstür aufging. Wie der Blitz schoss er Richtung Diele und ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
" We...Weib bist du das?"  
" Aber sicher, wer denn sonst?" strahlte Bulma ihm entgegen. An jedem Arm hingen vier Einkaufstaschen, randvoll mit Klamotten. Alles von Marke. Bulma kaufte natürlich nur bei CocoChi und Lauvrier oder Magnus ein...alles was das normale Volk sich nicht leisten konnte. Aber ab und zu ging sie auch gerne in Läden wie Piffys oder Okay, die ausgefallene Sachen anboten, die sich jeder leisten konnte.  
Sie ließ die Taschen erschöpft vor Vegeta auf den Boden fallen und fächerte sich mit der verbundenen Hand Luft zu. Es war sehr heiß draußen. Bulma blickte Vegeta an...Er schaute als hätte sie sich in Freezer verwandelt und zeigte schließlich auf ihren Kopf. Bulma grinste.  
" Ich war beim Frisör...da du nichts sagst gehe ich davon aus, dass dir meine neue Frisur gefällt..."  
Bulma hatte sich ein Dauerwelle machen lassen und ihre langen Haare, lagen jetzt wie ein lockiger Kranz um ihren Kopf. Sie betrachtete sich stolz im Spiegel und zupfte ein paar Haare zurecht.  
Vegeta fand langsam seine Sprache wieder und räusperte sich, so dass Bulma sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Voller Erwartung blickte sie Vegeta an, der sein Gesicht säuerlich verzog. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und sagte dann mit abwertender Stimme:" Also...um ehrlich zu sein...du hast mir vorher besser gefallen..."

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt )**

**Nächste Woche oder so!**

**Lg **

**Mel**


	9. Bedienung bitte!

Ahemm. Also da ich unerwarteter Weise auf diese FF tatsächlich noch Reviews erhalten habe, dachte ich mir: ok, dann krame ich halt die Kapitel wieder raus!

An dieser Stelle sei einmal vorweg gesagt, dass die Geschichte mittlerweile über zehn Jahre alt ist und nicht beendet ist. Da ich jeglichen Bezug zum Thema verloren habe, ist es fraglich, ob ich sie jemals beenden werde. Aber naja.

Freue mich jedenfalls sehr hier ncoh Feedback zu erhalten und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen

LG

Mel

* * *

Kapitel 9: Bedienung bitte! oder Wer wem einen Gefallen tut

" Nicht dein Ernst..."

Bulma stand mit herabhängenden Schultern vor Vegeta. Sie schaute sich im

Spiegel an und fand sich nun selber scheußlich...sie sah aus wie eine dieser

Hippiefrauen. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und sie schniefte. Bulma versuchte

unbeholfen mit der gesunden Hand fünf der Taschen zu packen, die ihr aber alle

aus der Hand fielen und ihren Inhalt über den Boden verstreuten. Kleider,

Hosen, Shirts in allen möglichen Variationen und Unterwäsche lagen

durcheinander auf einem Haufen. Bulma sackte vor ihren Einkäufen zusammen. Sie

stopfte ihre Sachen in die Taschen und beschloß jede Tasche einzeln in ihr

Zimmer zu tragen. Sie wollte gerade richtung Treppe laufen, als Vegeta ihr

hinterher rief: " Hey Frau! Der Schwerkraftraum ist defekt..."

Bulma drehte sich fassungslos und mit genervt ungläubigen Gesicht zu Vegeta um

und atmete schwer aus.

" Wie hast du das denn wieder hingekriegt?" sagte sie tadelnd zu Vegeta, der

zähneknirschend zwischen ihren Taschen stand. Eigentlich könnte er ihr ja die

Sachen herauftragen...

" Ich habe diesmal gar nichts gemacht! Nur die Schwerkraft erhöht, und dann

ging das verdammte Ding aus!"

Vegeta grollte seine ganze Wut heraus, die Frau beschuldigte ihn schon wieder.

Er sah, dass sie überlegte und schließlich grinste.

" Sicher, ich versuche gleich ihn zu reparieren...wenn du mir die Taschen

herauf trägst!"

Vegeta hörte ihre Worte und sagte gar nichts mehr. Jetzt sollte er also ihren

Diener spielen! Was sollte das? Normalerweise war sie es, die ihn zu bedienen

hatte, er war hier von blauem Blut! Aber die Frau hatte blaue Haare...und

solche tollen blauen Augen...aber die Haare waren gefärbt...da war

Vegeta sich sicher...oder sie hatte sich von Shenlong blaue Haare

gewünscht...jedenfalls hatte keiner von ihren Eltern ihre Haarfarbe! War sie

vielleicht ein Seitensprungkind? Vegeta grinste hämisch bei dem Gedanken,

verwarf ihn aber, denn woher sollte die Frau die übermäßige Intelligenz

herhaben, wenn nicht von Mr. Briefs? Und die grelle Stimme musste sie von ihrer

Mutter haben...aber das Temperament schien die Frau selbst entwickelt zu

haben...die Mutter war freundlich und zuvorkommend, dass sah er ja, wie sie

um die Namekianer herumwuselte, um die er sich keinen Deut scherte, ja und der

Vater war auch die Ruhe selbst...

" Komm, das ist nur fair! Ich helfe dir und du hilfst mir!"

" Ich helfe nie...und hilfe brauche ich auch nicht..."

Vegeta säuselte die Worte heraus und die Frau zog grimmig die Augenbrauen

zusammen. Weia, das war ein Fehler...jetzt wird sie ihm nicht den

Schwerkraftraum reparieren, also:

" Aber ich werde mal heute eine Ausnahme machen..."

Wiederwillig ergriff Vegeta die Taschen und ging zu der Frau, die ihn verwundert

anstarrte. Schließlich lächelte sie und stieg vor ihm die Treppen hinauf.

Verdammt, was hatte sie denn da nur an? Ein kleid der Sorte Extra-Mini! Und wenn

Vegeta nur eine Stufe tiefer treten würde, dann...* Reiß dich

zusammen! Sei kein Trottel!* dachte Vegeta bei sich. Er linste in eine der

Taschen die er trug und fand ein Haufen Satin-BH's und Slips in lauter

verschiedenen Farben. Oh man wieso musste ihm sowas immer passieren? Konnte sie

sich nicht mal mit Winterklamotten eindecken? Wo dachte er hin, es war

Juli...Sommer...da trägt man leichte Sachen.

* Nein!* Vegeta wurde bewusst, dass er jetzt noch bis zum Herbst diese

Nackte-Haut-Modenschau der Frau mitmachen musste. Und weiß Gott, er wusste

nicht was er tun sollte. Er hasste sie...jawohl...je mehr sie ihn

betörte oder gefiel, umso mehr hasste er sie, dass er langsam Gefühle für sie

entwickelte...das konnte er nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

Vegeta folgte Bulma in ihr Zimmer. Bulma stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Bett ab,

und reckte sich. Sie drehte sich zu Vegeta um, der hinter ihr mit den sieben

restlichen Tüten stand und wartete.

" Stell die Tüten bitte vor meinen Kleiderschrank..."

Bulma wies mit dem Finger auf die Tür vor der Vitrine, und Vegeta stellte sie

ab.

" Reparierst du jetzt endlich den Schwerkraftkraum, damit ich weiter trainieren

kann? Ich muss stärker als Kakarott werden, und ich will nicht, dass du mich

davon abhälst!"

Bulma setzte sich auf ihr Bett und holte eine Lage Hosen aus der Tasche. Sie

legte sie sich auf den Schoß und riß die Preisschilder ab.

" Son Goku ist doch noch gar nicht hier...niemand weiß wann er wieder

kommt...und wenn er wieder kommt wird er trotzdem stärker sein als du!"

Bulma stand auf und trug ihre Hosen an dem vor Wut zitternden Vegeta in ihren

Kleiderschrank. Sie wusste, dass sie in einer wunden Stelle von Vegeta Salz

streute und auch noch ausgiebig reinrieb, aber das musste mal gesagt werden. Als

sie, nachdem sie die Hosen ordentlich auf einen Bügel gehangen hatte, die

anderen Sachen holen wollte, versperrte ihr Vegeta mit dem Arm die Tür. Er sah

sehr wütend aus, doch Bulma ahnte irgendwie, dass er es nicht fertig bringen

würde ihr weh zu tun.

" Wenn du den Schwerkraftraum endlich wieder reparieren würdest, dann werde ich

dir genau das Gegenteil beweisen!" schnaufte Vegeta kochend vor Wut und blickte

Bulma aus seinen Augen, die zu engen Schlitzen verzogen waren, bedrohlich an.

Bulma legte ihre Hand auf Vegetas Arm, der ihn unwillkürlich sinken ließ, als

ob ihre Hand ihn bezwingen könnte. Vegetas Haut kribbelte dort wo sie ihre Hand

hingelegt hatte. Es war unglaublich. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drückte

sich Bulma an ihm vorbei und holte die anderen Sachen aus den Taschen. Sie

zwinkerte Vegeta zu, der grimmig und zugleich verwirrt blickte, und meinte mit

Gönnermiene: " Wenn ich fertig eingeräumt habe, repariere ich dir sofort

deinen Schwerkraftraum..."

Bulma ging gemächlich und ohne sich zu hetzen in den Kleiderschrank und

erledigte weiter ihre Arbeit. Vegeta stand übelgelaunt bei Bulma im Zimmer und

wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Bei dem Tempo könnte das ja noch Stunden

dauern! Er rang mit dem Gedanken das Weib sich einfach über die Schulter zu

schmeißen und sie dann zum Schwerkraftraum zu schleppen, aber dann gab es

wieder ein Palaver, das Vegeta nicht wollte. Also setzte er sich in den

Fernsehsessel der Frau und sackte sofort ein paar Zentimeter hinab...

* Na toll...Superweich mit Superflausch...der gehts echt zu gut...*

Er dachte an sein Zimmer, dass mit einem Bett, einem Kleiderschrank, einer

Kommode und einem Fernseher ausgestattet war...na ja...eigentlich war er ja

damit zufrieden...alles nach seinem Geschmack und schön ordentlich und eben

standart(es wurde ja nicht geplant, dass er ewig hier wohnen sollte)...und

hier...alles ein wenig komfortabler...und größer...und

unordentlicher...er schaute auf den Schreibtisch der Frau auf dem sich Blätter

und Ordner in die Höhe stapelten und angebissene Brote lagen...Auf dem Monitor

stand ein Tasse, die ihre Ränder hinterließ...Vegeta wiederte dieser Anblick

an und er erhob sich und nahm die Tasse und die angekauten Brote.

Bulma warf einen blick aus dem Kleiderschrank und sah wie Vegeta die Sachen nahm

und an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer ging. Er bemerkte ihren verwunderten Blick und

sagte trocken zu ihr: " Diese Unordnung wiedert mich an..."

Bulma sagte gar nichts...aber Vegeta hatte Recht. Es war wirklich ein

Saustall...aber dass er anfing ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen war nciht normal...der

Typ hatte wirklich einen Spleen. Ungerührt fing Bulma an ihre Höschen zusammen

zu rollen und in das Regal mit der Unterwäsche einzuordnen. Sie war gerade

damit beschäftigt sie nach Farbe, Stoff und Schnitt zu ordnen als sie lautes

Gerraschel aus ihrem Zimmer hörte. Sie unterbrach ihre Beschäftigung und

schaute aus der Tür. Vegeta stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und stellte alle

Ordner in das Regal über dem Monitor, legte alle losen Blätter auf einen

korrekt gerade Stapel und wischte mit einem Lappen über den Monitor und den

Schreibtisch. Bulma trat aus ihrem Schrank heraus und schuate Vegeta von hinten

bei seiner Aufräumaktion zu. Vegeta brabbelte leise Worte wie " saumäßig"

oder " ekelig" und " ach Gottchen" vor sich her. Bulma musste grinsen und trat

näher an Vegeta heran. Mit ernster Miene schrubbte er über den Tisch um die

Kafferänder weg zu kriegen...aber es ging nicht leicht. Vegeta bemerkte Bulma

und schaute grimmig zu ihr herüber.

" Wie kannst du als Frau nur in so einem Saustall wohnen? Glaubst du

vielleicht das ein Mann das attraktiv findet? Ich wundere mich dass du den

Trottel verlassen hast und nicht er dich!"

Vegeta war fassungslos über soviel Staub hinter dem Rechner. Bulma war ebenso

fassungslos über seine Äußerung.

" Ich wüsste nicht was es dich angeht, wie ich zu wohnen pflege...wenn du

meine Unordnung nicht magst, dann geh doch! Ich zwinge dich ja nicht hier zu

bleiben! Und außerdem hatte Yamchu mich schon vorher verlassen...bevor ich ihm

den Schuss gegeben hatte...so sehe ich das!"

Bulma funkelte wütend Vegeta an, der ebenso wütend zurück funkelte.

" Ich kann nichts anderes tun als dir jetzt auf der Pelle zu hängen, da du ja

immer ncoh nciht meinen Schwerkraftraum repariert hast! Und da ich mich in so

einem Saustall nciht wohlfühle muss ich was dagegn unternehmen!"

" Fein! Für den Fall das wir länger miteinander auskommen müssen, weißt du

ja was dein Job ist! Putzen, Kochen und die Klappe halten!"

" Ach, und du würdest die ganze Zeit auf der faulen Haut liegen wie? Ich muss

vielleicht auch noch trainieren, um diesen Stümper Kakarott zu besiegen..."

" ICH, mein Lieber ", Bulma zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich, " ICH habe wichtige

Arbeit zu tun von der DU mich nciht immer abhalten solltest!"

Moment...Vegeta rief sich den Satz, den die Frau gerade gesagt hatte, wieder in

sein Gedächtnis zurück. Hatte sie gerade MEIN LIEBER zu ihm gesagt? Er war

nciht lieb...und schon gar nicht zu der Frau...obwohl...zu ihr konnte er

nciht wirklich böse sein, er musste sich schon anstrengen um so richtig fies zu

ihr zu sein...in letzter Zeit jedenfalls, am Anfang fiel ihm das gar

nciht schwer. Vegeta atmete schwer aus und schaute die Frau böse an.

" Okay...", er warf den Lappen gegen den Monitor ," wieso mache ich mich hier

zum Affen?...ich gehe...und wenn ich wieder komme ist der Schwerkraftraum

wieder tipptopp..."

Bulma hörte aufmerksam zu und dachte nur noch stumpf: * Du BIST ein Affe,

Vegeta...* Dann sah sie einem ziemlich eingeschnappten Vegeta hinterher. " Danke

fürs putzen!" rief sie ihm hinterher doch Vegeta ließ sich nciht

aufhalten...da machte er der Frau schon einen unfreiwilligen Gefallen und

putzte ihr Zimmer, nur damit es für ihn betretbar war, und dann machte sie sich

über ihn lustig...Mann war er geladen! Er stapfte die Treppe herunter und

ging in den Garten. Da stand er...sein Schwerkraftraum...und er war schon

wieder im Arsch! Sein Blick schweifte durch den Garten und traf die Silos, in

denen die Namekianer untergebracht waren...sollte er sie ein wenig ärgern

gehen? Nee...er hatte Bock zu nichts irgendwie...die FRau hatte

ihm mal wieder fein den Tag versaut. Er zog sein Shirt über den Kopf und legte

sich mitten auf die Wiese. Die Sonne brutzelte auf ihn herunter und Vegeta

beschloß sich einfach nur noch zu entspannen...

Sie hatte ihn lieb...ja sie hatte ihn als ihr lieber tituliert...sie

musste ihn lieb haben. Aber warum hatte sie ihn dann so abgewiesen...er

wollte es, die Frau sicher auch...und dann? Nichts...

Vegeta grummelte mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin. Er sah lauter bunte

Lichter in seinem inneren Auge, die die Sonne hervorrief.

Bulma stand unzufrieden in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr ihren Schrank

aufzuräumen und ihre neuen Sachen zu ordnen. Sie zog sich ihr Kleid über den

Kopf, was sich als kompliziert erwies mit der neuen Frisur. Sie schaute in den

Spiegel...*Vegeta hat Recht...ich sehe so scheußlich aus mit dieser

Frisur...*

" Ich will meine glatten Haare wieder haben!" plärrte sie los und

kramte sich eine Shorts heraus und ein Top. Sie zog die bequemen Sachen an und

strich sich die Haare herunter auf die Schultern. Sie ließ sie los und prompt

sprangen sie wieder zurück in die Ausgangsfrisur. Bulma nahm einen grobzackigen

Kamm und versuchte sich durch das Gewusel zu kämmen. Vergebens...Als letzte

Hoffnung nahm sie ein Haarband und band sich einen Pferdeschwanz...besser

als die Haare ganz offen zu tragen...

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Schwerkraftraum, schließlich wollte sie Vegeta

nicht noch ungenießbarer haben als er schon war...aber es war richtig nett

von ihm gewesen ihren Schreibtisch aufzuräumen...sie hatte ja nie Zeit dies

zu tun...immer so viel bschäftigt und und und...

Bulma öffnete die Terassentür und schlenderte über den Rasen zum

Schwerkraftraum. Sie erblickte Vegeta, der mitten auf der Wiese lag...*Was

tut er denn da? Mensch, der holt sich noch nen Sonnenbrand!*

Bulma ging vom Schwerkraftraum weg und eilte ins Haus, um Sonnencreme zu holen.

Sie nahm welche mit Lichtschutzfaktor 20, denn bei der flimmernden Luft draußen

mussten die Ozon- und UV-werte hoch sein. Na und weil sie nciht wusste, wie

Saiyajins auf übermäßig viel Sonne reagierten nahm sie eben das mittelding.

Sie lief zurück zu Vegeta und stellte sich breitbeinig über ihn und verdekcte

ihm die Sonne. Die Farbspiele vor Vegetas innerem Auge hörten auf, es wurde

schlagartig dunkel und er öffnete die Augen. Er blickte direkt in die blauen

Augen der Frau und brachte ein erstauntes " Was willst du Weib?" heraus. Bulma

hielt ihm die Flasche Sonnencreme vor die Nase und fing gleich damit an ihn zu

belehren.

" Die Ozonwerte sind hoch...wenn du nicht einen megaschlimmen Sonnenbrand

haben willst, solltest du dich damit einschmieren..."

Vegeta nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und berührte dabei zufällig ihre

Finger. Bulma spürte Vegetas Hand...die die so schreckliche Energie

freisetzen konnte. Sie schluckte und sah ihm zu, wie er mit gerunzelter Stirn

auf die Flasche blickte.

" Was soll das, Weib?" Vegeta schmiß die Flasche einen halben Meter neben sich

hin und schaute zu der Frau hoch. Er lag zwischen ihren Beinen...^.^' Vegeta

zog die Stirn in falten und er überlegte krampfhaft. Frau über ihm...er

unter ihr...sie Beine breit...Vegeta genoss die Ironie der

Situation und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Bulma musste wohl oder übel sich neben

Vegeta stellen, da er sich sonst nicht wenden konnte. Sie blickte auf seinen

muskelbepackten Rücken und hockte sich schließlich neben ihn hin.

" Vegeta...schmier dich ein...ich meins nur gut!"

Sie meinte es gut mit ihm! Vegeta legte seinen Kopf in die verschränkten Arme

und grinste vor sich hin... schon wieder hatte er die Frau ertappt...

" Ich höre nicht auf das was ein Erdenweib mir sagt..." nuschelte Vegeta

und Bulma ließ sich auf den Po plumpsen. Das saß...da meinte sie es schon

mal gut mit ihm, wollte mal nicht so kratzbürstig sein und ihm einen guten Rat

geben und er schlug ihn einfach aus! Ok, wenn er es so will...dann würde

sie ihn eben einschmieren! Bulma schluckte als sie sich ihrer Gedanken bewusst

wurde, schaute nochmal auf Vegetas makellosen Rücken und es kribbelte ihr

gewaltig in den Fingerspitzen...

Mit der verbundenen Hand nahm sie schließlich die Falsche in die Hand und

schraubte sie auf.

Vegeta spürte nur noch wie etwas kaltes und glitschiges auf seinem Rücken

landete. Er hob erschrocken den Kopf - hatte etwa einer der unverschämten

Namekianer versucht ihn anzugreifen? Das nächste was er spürte war eine Hand,

die das Glitsch auf seinem ganzen Rücken zu verteilen schien. Er wandte seinen

kopf protestierend zu der Frau hin, die mit der Flasche in der verbundenen Hand

und mit der andere Hand wild auf seinem Rücken reibend, neben ihm kniete.

Vegeta war vollkommen perplex...was sollte das denn? Jetzt fuhr die Frau aber

scharfe Geschütze auf...na wahrscheinlich war ihr das gar nicht

bewusst...

Die Frau jedenfalls schaute ihn mit leicht roten Wangen an und rieb weiter auf

seinem Rücken rum. Dann ließ sie noch ohne ein Wort zu sagen einen Klacks von

dem Zeug auf jedem seiner Arme sausen und fing an auch dort zu reiben.

Vegeta schaute so gut wie es ihm gelang aus seiner position zu der Frau hin. Bei

der Reibbewegung bewegte sich ihr ganzer Körper mit...hmm...und der

Busen am meisten...Vegeta schielte auf den Busen der Frau und beobachtete

wie sie sich bewegten, während sie ihn einrieb. Vegeta wurde sich seiner Lage

bewusst und entspannte sich...er ließ sich von der Frau verwöhnen...sie

massierte seinen Rücken und seine Arme, und oh man das tat soooooo gut! Sie

sollte bloß nicht aufhören! Wenn sie die zweite Hand auch benutzen könnte

wäre das wohl noch geiler gewesen...Vegeta seufzte leise und ließ mit sich

geschehen.

Bulma war sich über Vegetas Reaktion nicht im Klaren, aber er machte keine

Anstalten sie in Grund und Boden zu stampfen für das was sie tat. Also rieb sie

ohne bedenken die Sonnencreme über seinen Rücken und seine Arme. Ihre Hand

schien eine regelrechte Berg und Talfahrt zu machen, als sie über die Muskeln

strich...aber es fühlte sich gut an...Vegetas Haut war gar nicht so rauh,

wie sie immer dachte...Bulma genoß es in gewisser Weise ihm über den Rücken

zu streichen. Es machte ihm nichts aus...sonst wollte er nie angefasst werden

und wollte noch nicht einaml ihre Nähe spüren, und jetzt? Er war wie

ausgewechselt...Bulma spürte, dass es Vegeta gefiel und überlegte, ob er sie

wirklich attraktiv fand, so wie er es behauptete...könnte es vielleicht

sein, dass es sogar noch etwas mehr war? Bulma hatte ja sowieso eine Neigung

für Badboys...aber für so einen Bady wie Vegeta? Er hatte Yamchu getötet,

und sie hatte ihn von daher gehasst...aber Yamchu war passé...

er gehörte nicht mehr in ihr Leben...sie hatte ihn verbannt...aber

warum kreisten ihre Gedanken dann immer noch um ihn? Sie blickte auf Vegetas

Gesicht herab und sah die ein Hälfte, die er in seinen Armen verbarg. Sie

strich weiter über seinen Rücken, obwohl die Sonnencreme komplett verrieben

war.

* Vegeta hat wirklich ein makelloses Gesicht...keine Narben wie

Yamchu...*

Bulma starrte gedankenverloren auf Vegetas Gesicht und hörte auf zu reiben.

Vegeta öffnete mit empörtem Blick die Augen und schaute die Frau an, die da

neben ihm saß und ihn gerade nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt hatte. Dafür dass

sie sich gegenseitg hassten war das besser als nichts...aber trotzdem wollte

Vegeta mehr.

" Warum hörst du auf?" knurrte er und blinzelte Bulma an.

Bulma schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und runzelte die Stirn...

" Weil die Creme eingezogen ist, du komplett geschützt bist und ich nicht dein

Dienstmädchen bin...ich gehe jetzt den Schwerkraftraum

reparieren..."

Bulma erhob sich und stiefelte zum Schwerkraftraum. Sie solte also

weitermachen...Vegeta gefiel es wirklich was sie tat. Eine leichte Röte

überflog ihr Gesicht...aber sie war nicht sein Dienstmädchen, das alles

für ihn tat...sie stand vor dem Schwerkraftraum und fühlte sich verarscht.

Sie tat ihm ja schon wieder einen Gefallen, und er? Okay, er hatte ihren

Schreibtisch aufgeräumt...obwohl er ihr immer so faul vorkam...aber

sie hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten! ...aber dass sie ihm den Rücken

einschmierte...darum hatte er sie auch nicht gebeten...Bulma öffnete die

Tür des Schwerkraftraums und pustete ein Feder in den Raum, um sicher zu sein,

dass die Schwerkraft normal war. Die Feder taumelte langsam zu Boden und Bulma

betrat den Raum. Sie ging zum Armaturenbrett und drückte auf den AN/AUS Knopf,

doch nichts tat sich...

* Dann muss es am Generator liegen...* überlegte Bulma und öffnete eine

Klappe unter dem Armaturenbrett. Sie schaute direkt in das Herzstück des

Schwerkraftraums. Vor ihr zeigten sich zwei gewundene Glasröhren von ca. 3 cm

Dicke, die normalerweise Spannung austauschten, wenn der Schwerkraftraum aktiv

war, doch jetzt schimmerten sie nur leicht grün vor sich hin und von Spannung

war nichts zu sehen. Bulma schob das Kabelgewirr beiseite und holte die beiden

Glasröhren aus der Fassung und legte sie vor sich hin. Sie schmiß ein

HoiPoi-Kapsel und ein Meßgerät erschien. Sie hielt es an die Röhren und

stellte fest, dass sie aufgebraucht waren. Normalerweise waren sie mit

radioaktiven Radon gefüllt, dass unter Zufuhr von ihrem selbstentwickelten BB

3* ( eine Flüssigkeit, die von unten durch die Fassung in die Glasröhren

gespritzt wurde) sofort reagierte, und mit dem polaren Gegenstück eben die

benötigte Spannung austauschte. Und nun war das Radon komplet verbraucht und

auch die Meßleiste vom BB 3* war nicht mehr auf dem optimal Stand...Vegeta

verbrauchte zeimlich viel Energie. Bulma packte die Glasröhren vorsichtig in

einen Koffer und verließ den Schwerkraftraum. Vegeta lag immer noch regungslos

auf der Wiese, wahrscheinlich zufrieden dass sie ihm endlich den Schwerkraftraum

reparierte. Bulma hechtete ins Labor ihres Vaters und füllte die Glasröhren

wieder mit dem Radon auf, dass sie in Gasflaschen lagerten. Sie packte die

Glasröhren wieder in den Koffer und holte dann aus dem Tiefkühlschrank das BB

3*. Voll beladen eilte sie zurück in den Schwerkraftraum, wo Vegeta vor dem

göffneten Herzstück saß und neugierig hineinstarrte.

" Sei lieber vorsichtig...du könntest dir weh tun..." sagte Bulma beim

eintreten, erntete aber nur ein missbilligendes Grinsen.

" Wer von uns beiden tut sich denn immer weh, hä?" Vegeta blickte schadenfroh

auf ihre verbundene Hand und rutschte dann ein wenig beiseite um der Frau platz

zu machen. Er wollte sie keines Falls beim Reparieren seines Schwerkraftraumes

hindern. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit mit einer

langen Spritzpistole in einen kleinen Tank füllte und dann mit höchster

Konzentration und Vorsicht eine Glasröhre in eine Fassung schraubte... Die

Frau war schon fast in dem Herzstück verschwunden, tauchte aber dann prustend

und heuchend wieder auf. Sie verschnaufte kurz und nahm dann eine weitere

Glasröhre in die Hand, um dasselbe ein weiters mal durchzuführen. Sie beugte

sich wieder vor und Vegeta dachte daran, dass er ihr Höschen hätte sehen

können, wenn sie einen Rock getragen hätte. Aber anscheinend machte die Frau

denselben Fehler - war es tatsächlich ein Fehler gewesen? - nicht noch einmal

und zog eine Shorts an, die sich nur verführerisch über ihre runden

Arschbacken legte...Vegeta hmmpfte und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

Die Frau tauchte ziemlich zittrig wieder auf und schloß die klappe. Sie drehte

sich zu Vegeta um und erklärte: " Es müsste nun eigentlich wieder alles

laufen...der Generator bekam keine Energie mehr...ich ahbe sie

aufgefüllt..."

Bulma lächelte Vegeta zaghaft an, doch anstatt zurück zu lächeln schaute er

nur grimmig und grummelte ein "Danke" heraus. Mehr hatte Bulma auch nicht

erwartet...oder doch? Vielleicht könnte er ihr ja mal vor Freude und

Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen...und sie ...küssen...

Bulma wurde rötlich in der Wangengegend und packte schnell ihre Sachen

zusammen. Sie verließ den Schwerkraftraum und wartete bis Vegeta ihn

anschaltete.

Der Generator fing an zu summen und die Lichter gingen an. Vegeta warf Bulma

einen Blick zu der bedeuten sollte, dass sie nicht mehr gefragt war und so

schloß Bulma die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus. Sie würde nun

weiter an ihrer Zeitmaschine basteln und sich nicht stören lassen, von diesem

undankbaren Geschöpf, das ihr alle Nerven zersägte und den Verstand

raubte...

Bulma hob die Flasche mit Sonnencreme von der Wiese im Vorbeigehen auf und

seufzte... wahrscheinlich würde sie alles für diesen Außerirdischen tun,

wenn er es von ihr verlangte...sie hatte eben diese Schwäche.

* * *

Nächste Woche bekommt ihr dann das nächste Kapitel.

Arbeite gerade an eine anderen FF und werde irgendwann auch diese heir mal überarbeiten.

Bis dahin... müsst ihr all das lesen was ich damals als blutjunges Mädel so verzapft habe.


	10. Beachte mich!

Here we go

* * *

Kapitel 10 - Beachte mich! oder Dem werd ich's zeigen!

Bulma ging ins Haus, setzte sich auf die Couch und stellte die

Sonnencremeflasche vor sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Sie sackte zurück in die

Couch und starrte die Flasche wie blöde eine halbe Minute an. Sie hatte mit dem

Zeugs Vegeta eingeschmiert...sie hatte über seine Muskeln gerieben, und er

war ihr willig gewesen...vollkommen...wahrscheinlich hätte er alles mit

sich machen lassen. Bulma wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst was das

bedeutete...sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm die Flasche wieder in

die Hand. Vegeta hat sich noch nie soviel von ihr gefallen lassen...aber warum

hatte sie ihm den Gefallen eingentlich getan? Hatte sie wirklich Vegeta einen

Gefallen tun wollen, oder ehr sich selbst?

Eine der Katzen hüpfte auf Bulmas Schoß und schnupperte an ihren Händen.

Bulma hob die eine Hand an die Nase und schnüffelte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, das

der Geruch von Vegeta an ihren Fingern haften würde...allerdings rochen die

nur nach Sonnencreme.

Bulma hörte, wie im Schwerkraftraum eifrig trainiert wurde...es gab am

laufenden Band Explosionen und sie wartete förmlich darauf, dass Vegeta ins

Wohnzimmer gestürmt kam um ihr zu sagen, dass der Schwerkraftraum wieder kaputt

war. Aber er lief jetzt eigentlich perfekt...und es würde wahrscheinlich

Wochen dauern, bis er sie wieder damit nerven würde...

Bulma seufzte und scheuchte die Katze von ihrem Schoß. Die Viecher waren echt

überall. Sie nahm die Sonnencreme und lief nach oben ins Bad. Sie stellte die

Sonnencreme zurück in den Schrank und beschloß sich eine angenehme Dusche zu

gönnen. Vegeta war ja sowieso am trainieren und sie hatte wieder alle Zeit der

Welt für sich alleine...alleine...alle Zeit der Welt. Sie nahm ihr

Handtuch und legte es bereit, dann zog sie sich schnell aus und schlüpfte unter

die Dusche. Von einem Haken nahm sie eine Plastiktüte und stülpte sie über

ihre verbundene Hand, damit die nicht nass wurde. Das war wirklich sehr

unpraktisch. Bulma schloß die Duschkabine und stellte das Wasser an. An einer

Tastatur stellte sie angenehme 20°C Wassertemperatur ein und ließ die Tropfen

auf sich nieder rieseln. Eine Weile stand sie einfach nur da und nahm dann aber

als sie komplett nass war eine Hand voll Duschgel, dass diesmal nach Honig und

Mandelmilch roch und rieb sich von oben bis unten ein. Ihre Haare hingen schwer

auf ihren Schultern...immer noch füllig aber jetzt im nassen Zustand etwas

weniger. Bulma hoffte, dass sie nach dem Waschen ein wenig mehr ausgeleiert

waren. Sie verteilte das Shampoo in ihrem Haar und massierte es sich gut ein.

Bulma legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser den Schaum aus den

Haaren spülen. Das tat mal wieder richtig gut...so riesel riesel...

Bulma atmete tief ein und aus und fühlte sich pudelwohl. Sie ließ sich noch

eine Weile bewässern und stellte dann ruckartig die Dusche ab. Sie öffnete

schwungvoll die Duschkabine und trat ins Badezimmer heraus, schnappte sich ihr

handtuch und wickelte es fest um ihren Körper. Sie lief hinüber zu einem der

Regale und holte ein weiteres Handtuch für ihre Haare. Sie beugte sich nach

vorne und ließ ihre Haare über dem Boden baumeln und wickelte sie dann in dem

Handtuch ein und machte sich einen Turban. Sie riß sich förmlich die Tüte von

der Hand und nahm ihre Sachen vom Boden und ging über den Flur in ihr zimmer,

in dem wieder Brutkastentemperaturen herrschten. Die Türen schlossen sich

hinter ihrem Rücken und sie ließ das Handtuch von ihrem Körper gleiten. Denn

in der Hitze trocknete sie auch so schnell genug. Nackt und nur mit dem Handtuch

auf dem Kopf betrat sie ihren Kleiderschrank und ging an den Regalen vorbei. Sie

nahm sich einen ihrer neu erstandenen Dessous heraus, einen schwarzen

hochgeschnittenen Slip und den passenden BH dazu. Sie zog die sachen an und ihr

fiel auf, das noch zwei Taschen einzuräumen waren...aber sie hatte keine

Lust...sie wollte sich entspannen...und die Sonne draußen einfach mal

genießen, anstatt die ganze Zeit darauf rum zu meckern. Bulma zog das Höschen

und den BH auf Anhieb wieder aus und nahm aus einem Regal weiter unten einen

caramelbraunen Bikini...nicht jedermanns Farbe, das wusste Bulma, aber es war

ein Unikat! Und in der Sonne wechselte es die Farbe... dann kam nämlich ein

braun-grünes Schlagenmuster zum Vorschein...war auch sehr teuer gewesen.

Bulma hüpfte zu ihrem Frisiertisch und wickelte das Handtuch vom Kopf und ihr

Spiegelbild erinnerte sie an eine Vogelscheuche. Sie krallte sich einen Kamm und

furchte sich durch die knoten in ihrem haar. Als es einigermaßen und fast glatt

-Bulma jauchzte- auf ihren Schultern lag, nahm sie ein Haargummi und flocht sich

einen Zopf. So konnten die Haare, wenn sie trockneten nicht wieder

überdimensionale Ausmaße annehmen.

Bulma hüpfte aus ihrem Schrank und schnappte sich das Badetuch, das auf dem

Boden lag, ein Buch über Quasare und Omega-Strahlung und lief barfuß die

Treppen herunter. Dann wieselte sie durch die Küchentür auf die Terrasse und

zauberte mit einem lauten BOOOM aus einer HoiPoi-Kapsel eine Comfort Liege

Modell 2033 Extra hervor. Die Liege beinhaltete eine Wassermatratze,

verstellbare Rückenlehne und ein Tablett, auf dem man alles abstellen konnte.

Zudem war sie auch noch wetteresistent. Bulma liebte diese Liege. Sie legte ihre

Bücher auf das Tablett und ihr Handtuch über die Matratze, die sofort anfing

hin und her zu wackeln. Dann huschte Bulma zurück in die Küche und holte aus

einem Fach einen fertig Cocktail heraus. Sie riß die Verpackung an einer Ecke

auf und schüttete die Flüssigkeit in den Mixer. Während der Mixer seinen

Inhalt durcheinander wirbelte suchte Bulma nach einem großen langen

Cocktailglas, Früchten, Strohhalme und Schirmchen. Der Mixer verstummte und

Bulma schüttete den rosafarbenen Inhalt in ihr Glas, setzte Erdbeeren und

Kirschen darauf, steckte den Strohhalm darein und ein gelbes Schirmchen. An den

Glasrand klemmte sie eine Orangenscheibe. Perfekt...Bulma nahm ihr Werk und

stolzierte zurück zu ihrer Liege. Sie stellte den Cocktail ab und ließ die

Markise aus fahren. Sie wollte sich nicht mit Sonnencreme einschmieren und

wollte Schatten. Sie hatte gerade doch erst geduscht! Obwohl...wenn Vegeta sie

einschmieren würde...da hätte sie eigentlich nichts dagegen...aber

der ist jetzt sowieso erst einmal mit seinem Training beschäftigt. Auf welcher

Stufe er wohl trainierte? Bulma ließ sich auf die Matratze plumpsen und sofort

fing sie an hinauf und hinab zu gehen. Bulma legte sich zurück und streckte

ihre Beine aus, so dass die Knie knackten. Dann nahm sie mit einem zufriedenen

lächeln ihren Cocktail und zog kräftig am Strohhalm. Interessiert begann sie

das Buch über Quasare durchzublättern.

Vegeta kämpfte unermüdlich in seinem Schwerkraftraum. Die Temperatur hatte er

auf 60°C erhöht und die Schwerkraft auch ein weiteres Mal um 10 G. Er war

schon arg mitgenommen nach einer Stunde höchstes Nachholtraining. Er hatte so

viel nachzuholen! Und an allem war diese Frau Schuld, die ihn total aus dem

Konzept brachte! Was sie wohl gerade tat? Sicher arbeitete sie an einer ihrer

dummen Erfindungen, und scherte keinen Gedanken daran, seinen Schwerkraftraum

ein weiteres mal zu tunen. Vegeta verharrte in seiner Bewegung und schaute sich

in seinem Schwerkraftraum um. Die Wände waren zerbeult und angeschwärzt von

seinen Energiebällen. Der Boden wies auch schon einige Sprünge auf...na ja,

wenigstens liefen die Armaturen korrekt. Vegeta streckte seine Arme auseinander

und sein breites Kreuz zog sich hinten zusammen. Sein Rücken knackte und seine

Ellbogen taten es ihm gleich. Vegeta hockte sich hin und auch seine Knie

knackten geräuschvoll. Die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln zogen wie Sau und

das Atmen fiel Vegeta immer noch nicht ganz leicht unter der hohen Schwerkraft.

Er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt in der kurzen Zeit, und trotzdem hielt

er noch die Belastung der Hitze aus. Vegeta strotzte vor Stolz über seine

Unermüdlichkeit.

*Wenn ich so weiter trainiere werde ich Kakarott fertig machen, wenn erhier

eintrifft!*

Vegeta grinste hämisch und wischte sich den Schweiß von den Armen ab. Igitt,

dieses Zeug mit dem ihn die Frau eingerieben hatte klebte immer noch an ihm und

es war glitschig! Wiederlich! Vegeta schüttelte sich vor Ekel und rieb seine

Hände an der Hose ab. Er brauchte ein Handtuch...besser noch ein Dusche,

hauptsache er wurde dieses Zeug von seinem Körper los! Als die Frau ihn

einschmierte hat sich das ja noch waaaahnsinnig toll angefühlt, aber jetzt?

Igitt igitt igitt!

Aber sollte er jetzt sein Training unterbrechen? Er war gerade so richtig in

Fahrt und seine Muskeln waren warm und gedehnt und es würde das perfekte

Training werden! Vegeta strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Arm und schon

glitschte wieder alles. Nein, er konnte nicht...das war ja so wiederlich! Das

hatte die Frau mal wieder gut hingekriegt! Er war stinkig und fuhr mit groben

Hieben auf die Knöpfe den Schwerkraftraum herunter. Dann nahm er sein Shirt das

an der Türklinke hing und von seinen Energiestrahlen angesengt war und knüllte

es zusammen. Vegeta verließ seinen Schwerkraftraum und trat nach draußen in

die Nachmittagssonne. Die Hitze hier draußen kam ihm direkt kalt vor und auch

die Schwerkraft war weg...wenn er nicht aufpassen würde, würde er gleich

anfangen loszufliegen, wie ein Heliumballon...Mann was fürn doofer

Vergleich. Aber vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal die Schwerkraft nicht

sofort von 420 G auf 10 G runterschrauben, sondern sich ein wenig mehr Zweit

lassen und in Stufen runtergehen...Ach was...sowas unsinniges, wieso dachte

er überhaupt über sowas nach? Seine Gedanken galten einzig und allein dem

Kampf gegen Kakarott und der Fr...und dem Ziel die Grenze zum Supersaiyajin

zu überschreiten. Vegeta rümpfte die Nase...noch mal Glück gehabt. Das ging

ja mal wieder fast in die Hose mit seinen Gedankengängen.

Er ging über die Wiese und hörte aus dem Namekianer-Silo lautes Lachen und

dann das grelle Kichern von der Mutter der Frau. Wie das nervte! Dass die einem

die Ruhe nehmen konnten, wenn man sie brauchte und ausgerechnet dann Party

machen mussten, wenn er so gar nicht in der Laune dazu war! Er drückte seine

Hand noch fester um sein Shirt. Er ging gedankenverloren richtung Terrasse und

der Schweiß lief in Sturzbächen über seine Stirn und über seinen Körper.

Wiederlich! Er nahm sein Shirt und drückte es sich ins Gesicht und musste fast

würgen bei dem Geruch von angekohltem Stoff und Sonnencreme, die von seinen

Händen daran geraten war. Er war fertig...nur schnell duschen und ab mit

dem Zeug!

Bulma schaute über den Rand ihres Buches und sah Vegeta auf sich zu kommen. Er

hatte nackten Oberkörper und einen hochroten Kopf...wahrscheinlich hatte er

sich mal wieder überfordert. Bulma nahm ihr Glas und trank einen Schluck. Von

diesem Cocktail trank sie schon die zweite Packung! Sie wurde langsam süchtig

nach diesem Zeug, aber was solls...schmeckt ja gut. Sie tat als würde sie

weiter in ihrem Buch lesen, schielte jedoch weiter über den Rand zu Vegeta, der

immer näher kam. Oh man...wieso verunsicherte der Kerl sie jetzt so? Je näher

er kam, umso zittriger wurde sie...was würde er gleich tun? Einfach stumpf an

ihr vorbeigehen oder irgendetwas gemeines zu ihr sagen, so dass sie wieder

stritten? Bulma nahm ihr Glas in die Hand und trank sich einen Schluck Mut an.

Vegeta betrat nun die Pflastersteine der Terrasse und war nun offiziell in ihrer

Nähe. Bulma ließ das Buch sinken und schaute Vegeta an. Der schaute patzig

zurück und ließ dann heimlich seinen Blick über ihren Bikini-Körper

schweifen.

" Liegst mal wieder auf der faulen Haut, Weib?" knurrte Vegeta und stellte sich

neben die Liege und Bulma schaute schräg zu ihm hoch. Ein zynisches lächeln

zierte Vegetas Gesicht und am liebsten hätte Bulma hinein geschlagen. Sie

mochte es nicht, wenn man sie für faul hielt! Ok, sie räumte nicht gerne auf,

aber dafür war sie fleißig, sehr fleißig im erfinden!

" Faul? Ich? Und wenn, lass mich doch!" keifte Bulma zurück und verzog ihre

Miene ärgerlich.

" Überleg dir lieber mal, wie du den Schwerkraftraum auf Vordermann bringst! Zu

was anderem bist du ja eh nicht zu gebrauchen!"

Bulma entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. Wie konnte er nur sowas sagen? Sie war für

ihn nur für sowas gut? Sie gab ihm ein Heim, Essen und versuchte eine

Freundschaft zu ihm aufzubauen, und er blieb immer noch so kühl? Bulma schossen

Tränen in die Augen. Vegeta konnte nicht ahnen, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte.

Bulma zwang sich die Tränen nciht heraus zu lassen, und wenn dann so, dass

Vegeta es nicht sah! Sie schaute von Vegeta weg und schniefte. Sie würde

Fassung bewahren und es diesem Eisbrocken zeigen...so ließ sie doch nicht mit

sich rumspringen!

Vegeta musterte die Frau von oben bis unten. Sowas aber auch...sie trug

Unterwäsche öffentlich zur Schau? Das konnte doch nicht angehen! Also

wirklich! Wollte sie etwa einen von den Namekianern aufreißen, oder warum tat

sie dass...oder etwa ihn? Vegeta schluckte kaum merklich und starrte auf den

Busen der Frau, der ihm wunderbar offenherzig präsentiert wurde.

" Ist der Schwerkraftraum denn wieder kaputt?" fragte Bulma tonlos und schaute

Vegeta immer ncoh nicht an. Sie kochte...wie konnte er nur? Sie war bereit ihm

Paroli zu beiten und bechloß ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

" Wie?" Vegeta löste seine Blicke und schaute auf das Seitenprofil von der

Frau. Sie wich seinen Blicken aus...was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?

Normalerweise gierte sie doch förmlich nach seinem Blickkontakt!

" Nein, er geht...aber er ist verbeult und der Boden ist uneben...tu was

dagegen!"

Bulma wandte ihren Blick nun Vegeta zu und runzelte ihre Stirn.

" Ich? Nein, Kerl, ich bin zu faul dazu um was dagegen zu tun! Nun geh..ich will

mich weiter entspannen..."

Bulma nahm ihr Buch und schenkte Vegeta keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

HALLO? Was war denn jetzt bitte schön los? Wieso keifte sie nicht, dass Vegeta

den Schwerkraftraum verbeult hatte und warum nannte sie ihn auf einmal Kerl?

Sowas hatte sie noch nie zu ihm gesagt! Und dass sie ihn einfach so links

liegen ließ war auch ungewöhnlich! Vegeta war es gewohnt die volle

Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu genießen...aber wieso regte ihn das jetzt bitte

schön auf? Er wollte Ruhe vor dem Weib haben, und jetzt ließ sie ihn in

Ruhe...aber das war ihm auch nciht recht! Vegeta brauchte Aufmerksamkeit wie

Luft zum Atmen und diese Frau da stiehl im gerade den letzten Atemzug! Wut stieg

in ihm hinauf und er knirschte unüberhörbar mit den Zähnen, doch die Frau

regte sich kein Stück!

Sie laß einfach in ihrem Buch weiter! Wie dreist!

Vegeta schaute grimmig auf Bulma herab und erblickte das Handtuch unter ihr. Das

konnte er jetzt gebrauchen. Er schwitzte und hatte nur sein Shirt, dass nach

verbranntem roch. Außerdem war das eine vortreffliche Art und Weise die

Aufmerksamkeit vom Buch wieder auf sich zu lenken. Vegeta beugte sich leicht vor

und fasste das Handtuch an einem Ende an. Bulma schaute grimmig auf seine Hand,

doch schon drehte sie sich um 180° und landete bauchliegend auf der wabbelnden

Matratze. Sie schaute wütend zu Vegeta auf und setzte sich aufrecht auf die

Matratze. Vegeta hatte Bulmas Handtuch um den Nacken gelegt und wischte sich mit

dem einen Ende das Gesicht ab. Endlich...ein Stofffetzen, der nciht nach diesem

Glitsch roch geschweige denn angekokelt war!

Vegeta blickte zu der Frau. BINGO! Er hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück...aber

hoppla...so hatte er sich das nciht vorgestellt... Die Frau stand auf und riß

ihm förmlich das Handtuch aus der Hand und zog es ihm quer durchs Gesicht. Es

tat zwar nicht weh, aber schon wieder verübte die Frau ein Attentat auf ihn!

Sollte er jetzt sauer werden? So richtig? Eigentlich hatte er es ja

provoziert...

Vegeta blickte Bulma ausdruckslos an und schon öffnete sie ihren Mund.

" Was fällt dir ein du unverschämter Kerl von einem Außerirdischen Affen!"

brüllte sie ihn mit roten Wangen an. " Kannst du mich ncith einmal in Ruhe

lassen?"

Bulma schmiß dem verdutzten Vegeta das Handtuch ins Gesicht und fuhr fort:

" Ich will nicht, dass sich in den nächsten Tagen unsere Wege in diesem Hause

kreuzen! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie DU das anstellen willst, aber ich warne dich

Freundchen! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"

*Vorerst jedenfalls, bis du begreifst wie du mit mir umgehst...* fügte Bulma in

Gedanken hinzu.

Vegeta glaubte seinen Ohren nciht zu trauen...war das jetzt in Rausschmiß?

Hatte die Frau ih raus geschmissen?

Nein...sie sagte nur, dass er ihr nicht über den Weg laufen sollte...aber

warum war sie auf einmal so? Hmmm...und sie hatte ihn Freundchen genannt...war

er ihr Freund? SO betrachtet ehr weniger, wenn sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen

ncith sehen wolte...aber wie lange waren 'die nächsten Tage' ? Vegeta nahm das

Handtuch und legte es sich wieder um den Nacken. Die Frau hatte sich wieder auf

die Matratze plumpsen lassen und schaukelte vor ihm auf und nieder. Sie nahm

ungerührt von der Situation ihr Buch und ihr Glas und scherte sich wieder nciht

um ihn! Na dann eben nciht! Vegeta kochte darüber, dass sie nicht richtig mit

ihm streiten wollte und entfernte sich ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen in die

Küche. Vegeta wollte der Frau doch so viele Anlässe zu einem guten Streit

geben, dass sie Schuld daran war, dass er sein Training abgebrochen hatte, dass

sie Sculd daran war, dass er immer mit ihr streiten wollte...und

und...ncoh tausend andere gute Gründe!

Jawohl...Vegeta ging durch die Küche und die Treppe hoch zum Badezimmer. Er

pfefferte das Handtuch in eine Ecke und das Shirt, dass er noch in der Hand

hielt schmiß er in die andere. Er kickte die Tür zum Bad zu und zog seine

Hosen aus und betrat die Dusche. Endlich Wasser an sein Adoniskörper und weg

mit dem Glitsch. Er schaltete das Wasser ein und es schoß aus dem Duschkopf

hervor. Und es war pisswarm...

Sicher war dieses Weib duschen und stellte trotz der Hitze das Wasser nciht auf

kalt sondern ließ es warm. Vegeta bemitleidete die Frau kurz darüber, dass sie

noch nicht einmal kaltes Wasser auszuhalten schien und stellte die Temperatur

des Wassers 10°C herab...schon angenehmer. Vegeta ließ das Wasser auf sich

herunterprasseln und stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Dusche. Sie hatte ihn

außerirdischen Affen genannt...war es das, was sie in ihm sah? Nur einen

außerirdischen Affen? Er war kein Affe...er war ein Saiyajin, der Prinz

aller Saiyajin...und was die dumme Erdenfrau als Affen bezeichnete war ein

Oozaru-Saiyajin! Vegeta knurrte vor sich hin und suchte nach dem

Duschgel...natürlich stand wieder nur das Mandelblüten-Honigbienen-Gel für

zarte Weiber in dieser Kabine und nichts für Männer. Vegeta sträubte sich,

sich mit diesem Mädchenduft einzureiben...das...das wäre ja strikt gegen

seine Prinzipien gegangen!

Vegeta öffnete die Duschkabine und trat heraus. Unter seinen Füßen bildete

sich eine riesengroße Wasserlache und aus der Dusche spritze Wasser heraus.

Vegeta ließ sich davon nicht beirren und suchte mit einem Handtuch lässig um

die Hüften geschwungen, nach seinem Duschgel. Er öffnete den Badezimmerschrank

und suchte zwischen allen möglichen Sachen nach Duschgel und fand es

schließlich ganz hinten in einer dunklen Ecke stehen. Typisch...alles was nciht

der Frau gehört, gleich weg nach hinten. Sie war ja so egoistisch!

Vegeta knallte die Türen zu und schmiß das Handtuch von seinen Hüften zurück

auf die Ablage. Er betrat ein weiteres mal die Duschkabine und schloss sie

hinter sich...davor hatte sich schon ein unübersehbare Pfütze gebildet.

Vegeta quetschte die halbe Flasche auf seiner Handfläche aus und rieb seinen

gestählten Körper von oben bis unten damit ein. Nur der Rücken...da wo der

meiste Glitsch war..da kam er natürlich am wenigsten ran! Er verrenkte sich

förmlich bei dem Versuch seinen Rücken zu schrubben und mit der Zeit gelang es

ihm an die gewünschten Stellen zu kommen. Aber es war umständlich! Jetzt wäre

das Weib richtig, um ihm den Rücken abzuwaschen...schließlich hatte sie ihn

auch eingesaut mit dem Zeug. Aber nein...die wollte ihn ja in den 'nächsten

Tagen' nicht mehr sehen. Und er musste aufpassen wo sie gerade war, damit er ihr

nicht über den Weg lief. Super...SIE wollte ihn doch nciht sehen, also warum

passte die nicht selbst auf wo sie hinging?

Vegeta spülte den Schaum von seinem Körper und wusch sich in Rekordzeit sein

Haare, die in langen Strähnen in seinem Gesicht klebten und von den

Wassermassen aus der normalen Position nach unten gedrückt wurden. Vegeta

stellte das Wasser ab und schüttelte den Kopf und die Haare schlugen ihm durchs

Gesicht, richteten sich aber schon wieder ein wenig in die normale Position.

Vegeta öffnete die Tür und langte nach seinem Handtuch. Er rubbelte gründlich

seine Haare ab und ein wenig strubbelig standen sie aber schon wie gewohnt von

Vegetas Kopf ab. Er wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und reckte sich

nach dieser erholenden Dusche. Kein Glitsch mehr an diesem Körper...dafür aber

ein überschwemmtes Badezimmer. Wenn die Roboter das nciht bevor die Frau den

Raum betrat wegkriegten, dann bekam er sicher trotz des

Komm-mir-ja-nicht-in-die-Quere-Gesetzes einen mächtigen Anschiß... Also darauf

hatte er nun wirklich keinen Bock. Also öffnete Vegeta schnell die Klappe unten

am Schrank und die Roboter wuselten hinaus. Und dann hörte er schnelle

Schritte...jemand raste die Treppe herauf...er blieb verdutzt stehen und

schon knallte die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und flog gegen die Wand. Die Frau kam

hereingestürmt und schoß mit vor dem Mund gehaltener Hand auf das Klo zu. Ohne

ihn zu beachten griff sie um die Kloschüssel und Vegeta vernahm nur noch ein

erbärmliches Würgen. Oh shit...die Frau kotzte...sicher war er wieder

Schuld daran, wer denn sonst? Vegeta sammelte seine Hosen ein und versuchte sich

leise aus dem Staub zu machen, doch die Frau kniete nur in ihrem Bikini

bekleidet vor dem Klo und streckte ihm ihren Hintern entgegen. Die Situation war

eigentlich nciht passend aber trotzdem fand Vegeta den Anblick toll. Schön,

rund, fettfrei und nur mit einem Höschen verpackt. Vegetas Fantasie fühlte

sich bfelügelt. Er ging rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer, blieb aber auf dem Flur

stehen um weiter zu schauen und um, für den Fall, dass die Frau sich umdrehte,

blitzschnell in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Ihm war ja klar, dass sie ihn

gesehen hatte, aber es war ja ihre Schuld...sie hätte ja auch unten kotzen

gehen können...aber sicher war das Gästeklo von dem Vater der Frau belegt

gewesen. Er hielt täglich eine Sitzung.

Bulma stöhnte und ihr Hals kratzte. Ihr Bauch drückte und der Geschmack in

ihrem Mund war einfach nur noch wiederlich! Wie konnte sie auch nur von diesen

Cocktails vier Packungen in so kurzer Zeit trinken, und dann auch noch bei so

einer brüllenden Hitze draußen? Kein Wunder dass sie sich übergeben

musste...es war ja nciht auszuhalten bei 32°C im Schatten! Bulma starrte mit

tränenerfüllten Augen in die Kloschüssel, in der Erdbeerbröckchen und

Kirschfetzen in rosa Suppe umherrschwammen. Sie drückte die Spülung und atmete

schwer ein und aus. Sie musste kreidebleich sein im Gesicht... und sie fühlte

sich nicht gut.

Eigentlich wollte sie ja noch ihre Arbeit an der Zeitmaschine fortsetzen, aber

ihr war nur noch nach stumpf im Bett liegen und raus aus der Hitze...aber ihr

Zimmer war ja selbst ein Hochofen! Sie blickte träge zur Seite und sah die

Roboter, die eifrig das Wasser vom Boden wischten. Ah ja...Vegeta war ja hier

gerade am Duschen...am liebsten hätte Bulma ihren Kopf auf die klobrille

geschmettert. Dem konnte man einfach nciht nicht über den Weg laufen! Das

klappte gar nciht! Wie sollte das denn gehen? Sie lebten in einem Haushalt

zusammen und jeder von ihnen hatte die gleichen

Bedürfnisse...Essen...Fernsehgucken...obwohl das könnte er ja

auf seinem Zimmer tun...ach aber da sind nicht alle Kanäle zu

empfangen...Bulma biß sich auf die Lippe...und in sein Zimmer sperren

konnte sie ihn ja auch nicht...

*Wieso bin ich nur so gut mütig?* dachte Bulma. Und strich sich eine Strähen

aus der Stirn. Sie wusste, dass Vegeta nicht weg war. Das sagte ihre weibliche

Intuition. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Füße und spuckte noch ein paar mal in die

Toilette, um den ekeligen Geschmack ein wenig mehr los zu werden.

" Hol mir bitte Eiswürfel aus dem Tiefkühlfach..." sagte sie matt und

Vegeta zuckte vor überraschung, als er merkte, dass die Nachricht an ihn

ging...Er sollte iihr Eiswürfel holen...sie hat ihn darum

gebeten...aber wieso sollte er der Frau schon wieder einen Gefallen tun?

Warum redete sie eigentlich mit ihm? Wollte sie ihn denn nciht mehr sehen?

Warum also auf einmal wieder auf hilflos schieben? Was zum Teufel wollte diese

Frau von ihm...wollte sie ihn jetzt sehen und das

Komm-mir-ja-nicht-in-die-Quere-Gesetz aufheben, oder wollte sie ihn wiklich

nicht sehen und wollte ihn nur testen? Vegeta rang mit Argumenten, aber der Frau

schien es wirklich nicht gut zu gehen und so einfach mal kotzen...das konnte

auf Anhieb keiner...es sei denn er schob sich ne Faust in den

Rachen...aber er spürte an dem Ki der Frau, dass sie wirklich fertig war.

Vegeta tapste hinunter in die Küche und fand vier offene packungen von dem

Cocktail den Bulma getrunken hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete das

Tiefkühlfach. Er holte ein paar Eiswürfel aus der Form und packte sie in eine

plastiktüte. Dann schlurfte er wieder, spärlich bkleidet wie er war, wieder

die Treppe hoch ins Badezimmer. Die Frau saß auf der Stufe vor dem Klo und

hielt ihren Bauch. Sie war blass und ihre Augen schimmerten trübe...oh

man...die sah ja fast so aus, als hätte sie wieder irgendwelche Bilder

zertrümmert...Vegeta ging zu der Frau hin und legte die Eiswürfel neben sie

auf die Stufe. Die Frau blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und Vegeta schmolz

förmlich dahin...wie konnte sie nur ihn so anblicken? Da machte sie

sich strafbar mit! Er war mittlerweile getrocknet und hätte im Grunde genommen

kein Handtuch mehr gebraucht, aber hielt es dem Anstand halber um...oh

ha...er hatte nur sein Handtuch...sie ihren Bikini...und...na

ja...,man könnte ja...*Vegeta! Hör auf an diesen Schwachsinn zu

denken! Sie hat dich einmal abgewiesen, und das heißt im Klartext für immer

abgewiesen! Außerdem hat sie gekotzt und stinkt sicherlich...*

Vegeta rümpfte die Nase, roch aber nichts. Jedenfalls hatte er der Frau ihren

Gefallen getan und konnte gehen. Vegeta wich dem Blick der Frau aus und wandte

sich zum gehen. Er lief zur Tür und wollte sie gerade durchschreiten, als er

einen zittrigen Laut von der Frau vernahm. Seine feinen ohren filterten ein

"Danke" heraus und er blieb zwischen Tür und Angel stehen. Er schien heute wohl

nciht mehr dazu zu kommen sich irgendwie mal anzukleiden...Die Frau hielt das

Päckchen Eiswürfel an ihre Stirn und lächelte gequält...

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute sie fragend an. Schön,

sie hatte sich bei ihm bedankt, ud was kam jetzt? Musste er jetzt ein "Bitte?"

herausbringen?...ups...schon passiert...während er

überlegte...wie peinlich!

Vegeta spürte, wie das Handtuch um seine Hüften sich lockerte und er griff

schnell um es zu halten. Die Frau senkte ihren Blick und Vegeta kam sich wieder

überflüssig vor...also sammelte er wieder seine Sachen auf, die im Flur

lagen und ging in sien Zimmer. Was wollte di Frau von ihm? Sie konnte sich echt

nciht entscheiden...mal wollte sie ihn sehen, hing wie eine klette an ihm, und

ein anderes mal verbannte sie ihn aus ihrem Blickfeld und war sauer...und

dann diese Emotionswechsel...typisch Frau...Vegeta überlegte...aber

wollte er nciht auch ständig in ihrer Nähe sein, ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben?

War er nciht genauso wie die Frau?


	11. Möge das Spiel beginnen!

**Lieber Leser,**

**vielen Dank, dass du diese Geschichte liest.**

**Bitte beachte folgendes:**

**-Die Geschichte ist über zehn Jahre alt und wurde nie gebetat oder korrigiert.**

**-Ich habe kaum noch Bezug zu Dragonball und lade diese Geschichte hier nur hoch, weil mich einige darum gebeten haben.**

**-Falls ich irgendwann den Drang verspüre, hier eine Überarbeitung vorzunehmen, werden auch sämtliche Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, undwasweißichnichtnochfür-Fehler ausgemerzt. Vielleicht beende ich in diesem Zuge dann auch die Geschichte. **

**-Bis dahin müsst ihr euch mit dem begnügen, was ich damals aufs virtuelle Papier gebracht habe. Und das ist nun mal mit Fehlern durchsiebt, da ich es meistens Nachts, heimlich am PC meiner Mutter getippt habe. **

**Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis und nach wie vor viel Spaß beim Überlesen meiner Rechtschreibfehler.**

**Mel**

* * *

Kapitel 11: Möge das Spiel beginnen!

Vegeta schmiß seine Klamotten auf den Sessel und sich selbst auf sein Bett. Das

Handtuch fiel nun komplett von seinen Hüften und landete auf dem Boden. Vegeta

streckte sich und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Er schlug ein paar mal rein,

damit es weicher wurde und steckte sein Nase wieder in die Daunen.

Was war gerade denn überhaupt los gewesen mit der Frau? Sie hatte sich ja

mächtig übergeben, die Alte. Vegeta wüsste gerne warum, aber das hatte ihn ja

eigentlich wirklich nciht zu interessieren. Das war die Angelgenheit der Frau,

die ihn in den nächsten Tagen nicht sehen wollte, und so sollte es auch sein.

Vegeta umklammerte sein Kissen und ihm kam die fixe Idee, wie es wohl wäre,

wenn das Kissen jetzt der Kopf der Frau wäre...dann würde er sie jetzt wohl

küssen. oh man...sowas wiederliches...sie hatte gekotzt! Wahrscheinlich

wäre er dann der nächste gewesen...Vegetas Rücken fing an an einer Stelle zu

jucken, und er wollte aus alter Gewohnheit seinen Saiyajinschwanz bewegen und

sich damit kratzen...aber da war nix...niente...nada...nichts tat

sich. Vegeta biss ins Kissen. Sie hatten ihm das letzte Merkmal eines Saiyajins

genommen...es war zum heulen. Wieso musste sich alles so verändern, wie er

es nciht wollte? Das konnte doch echt nciht angehen. Erst schafft er es nicht

die Erde zu erobern, dann nicht Freezer zu töten, nciht zum Supersaiyajin zu

werden - aber das wurde er noch, da nahm er Gift drauf- , dann nciht die

Dragonballs zu besitzen, und dann nciht die Frau zu erobern, und

dann...schaffte er es aber so einen Mist zu denken!

Verdammt! Diese Kotzmöhre ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem kopf! HALLO! Wollte er

das selbst nicht klar krigen? Sie hatte ihn abgewiesen, und tschüss, das wars

für immer. Aber musste er denn jetzt seine eigenen Regeln und Prinzipien

brechen? Das war doch echt nciht zum aushalten. Er musste wohl wirklich hier

verschwinden aus der Capsule Corporation, wenn er nicht zum totalen

verweichlichten Irren werden wollte.

Vegeta seufzte und hörte dann wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zur Seite glitt.

Blitzschnell hob er seinen Kopf und sah die Frau, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt in

der Tür stehen. Erst überlegte er warum, bis ihm bewusst wurde dass er ja

nackt war. Na super. Jetzt fing sie an wie er und starrte ihm auf seinen

hintern. Das war SEIN Hintern...sie durfte da nciht so einfach draufgucken.

" Was ist Weib...?" fragte Vegeta verdutzt.

Bulma spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoß und sich ihr Gesicht in

richtung Tomate färbte. Aber sie konnte nicht von Vegetas kleinen, handlichen

und durchtrainierten Knackarsch wegblicken. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie

fragte sich, was sich ihr wohl zeigen würde, wenn er sich umdrehte...Oh

weh...sie wollte sich eigentlich nur noch einmal richtig bedanken, da sie

wieder normal sprechen konnte und nach gründlicher Mundpflege sich wohler

fühlte, aber jetzt bekam sie sicher kein Wort mehr raus.

" Ich...ich..."

Oh weh...schon verpatzt. Jetzt hatte Vegeta wieder einen Grund um sich über

sie lustig zu machen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt in Luft aufgelöst, ihr

war das so peinlich! Oh man...aber...aber er war nackt. Er hatte nichts an.

Er war nciht bekleidet. Normaler weise sieht man so nur die Leute, die einem

nahe, mit betonung: sehr nahe standen, und Vegeta? Lagen nciht Welten zwischen

ihnen? Wieso blieb er so cool da liegen und ließ sich betrachten? War er

vielleicht exhibistionistisch veranlagt? Wollte er sich vielleicht für ihre

Ich-bin-fast-nackt-und-du-kannst-nichts-sehen-Akti on revanchieren (Kap7)? Wenn

ja, dann war das mega unfair, denn sie hatte ja wenigstens noch einen Slip

angehabt. Bulma setzte kurze Zeit mit dem Atmen aus, sie dachte einfach nicht

daran...ging nicht, ihre Gedanken hingen ja an Vegetas Hintern. Als sie

schließlich mal zur Abwechslung Vegeta in die Augen blickte, sah sie nur seinen

ironisch fragenden Blick und musste schlucken. Sie atmete auch wieder...der

Schock...naja ehr Überwältigungsmoment war vorüber.

" Was guckst du denn so ? Ist dir schon wieder schlecht, Weib oder hast du etwa

noch nie ein nacktes männliches Wesen erblickt?"

Vegeta spottete und es machte ihm Spaß. Jawohl...wie du mir so ich

dir...dieses Spiel spielte er nur zu gerne. Und es stand nun wirklich zu mehr

als 100% für ihn fest, dass die Frau rattenscharf auf ihn sein musste! Er

genoß den begehrenden Blick auf seinen perfekten Prinzenkörper und begann sein

Spiel. Er schob sich hoch und drückte mit seinen Beinen die Decke, die unter

ihm lag, so geschickt nach vorne, dass sie alles verbarg was er der Frau noch

nicht offenbaren wollte. Er saß nun mit der Decke über den Beinen und den

Schoß in seinem Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er grinste Bulma

hämisch an, die total verzweifelt in der Tür stand und nciht wusste was sie

tun sollte. Sie war zu verwirrt.

Vegeta betrachtete Bulmas schlanke Linie und erinnerte sich daran, wie schön

sie doch war. Trotz der Kotzerei. Ihre Figur und der Busen...oh man, am

liebsten hätte Vegeta sich auf sie gestürzt, ihr diesen durchfallbraunen

Bikini vom Leib gerissen und sie dann tüchtig vernascht! Es war wohl mal wieder

an der Zeit... Aber er wollte es der Frau nciht leicht machen...er hatte ihr

die Chance gegeben und sie hatte die nciht genutzt, jetzt sollte sie um seine

Gunst kämpfen. Jawohl!

" Also...?" versuchte Vegeta mit honigsüßer Stimme zu sagen, " was ist denn

nun, Weib?"

Bulma wuselte mit ihren Händen herum und in ihrem Gehirn schien Leere zu

herrschen. Weia...jetzt hatte der Wolf sein Lamm in die Enge

getrieben...und das Lamm kam nciht mehr da raus...Bulma schluckte den Kloß

in ihrem Hals herunter und krächzte:

" Ich...*hust*...ich wollte nur...nochmal danke sagen, das

du mir die Eiswürfel geholt hast...na ja...nachdem ich dich

so...so..."

Bulma wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte...fertig gemacht habe?, dich sozusagen

verbannt habe, dir deine Bewegungsfreiheit genommen habe? weil du wieder so

unüberlegt gequatscht hast? Mich damit verletzt hast, und ich jetzt doch wieder

weich werde, weil ich dich sehe?

Es war zum verrückt werden...Bulma zitterte trotz der Hitze und starrte Vegeta

weiter an. Der saß wie die Unschuld vom Lande zwischen den weißen Laken und

blickte sie mit großen Kuhaugen an. Dieser hinterhältige Kerl! Er wollte doch

nur mit ihr spielen! Er wollte sie genau so wie sie ihn auch wollte...aber

wahrscheinlich ließ das sein Ego immer noch nicht zu, nach dieser einen Abfuhr

von letzter Nacht. So ein Pannemann...ok...sollte er doch mit ihr

spielen...sie würde ganz bestimmt nciht den ersten Schritt wagen...ihm

war es bewusst, dass sie ihn wollte...- Bulma wunderte sich, das sie noch nciht

davon geträumt hatte- und dann sollte er ihr zeigen, dass er siea uch wollte

und den ersten schritt machen. BASTA.

" Was denn Weib?" Vegeta wurde immer fieser und winkelte ein Bein an, und die

Decke rutschte von dem Knie herab...sie fiel auch mal wieder zu günstig!

Alles lief perfekt und die Frau war kurz vor der Körperlich - seelischen

zerreißprobe...das gefiel ihm. Jetzt überlegte sie wahrscheinlich, ob sie

zu ihm kommen sollte oder gehen sollte...Was wenn sie wirklich käme? Würde

er sie dann noch zurück weisen können? Jetzt wurde ihm mulmig...das ging

sicher nciht gut...alles lief nicht so wie er wollte, abgesehen von der Decke,

aber das konnte nicht gut gehen, sonst stimmte irgendwas nicht. Die Frau trat

von einem Fuß auf den anderen und Vegeta wartete förmlich darauf, dass sie auf

ihn zu kam und sein Spiel kaputt machte.

" Nichts ist mehr..." sprudelte Bulma schließlich heraus und verschwand auf

dem Flur. Die Tür zu Vegetas Zimmer schloß ich hinter ihr und sie ging

traumatisch in ihr Zimmer. Dort ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und griff

nach dem Eisbeutel. Ihr kopf hämmerte...und ihr Herz war kurz davor den

Brustkorb zu sprengen.

Sie legte sich den Eisbeutel auf die Stirn und breitete ihre Arme zu beiden

Seiten aus. Ihr Kopf zog von der Kälte des Eises. Aber in einer ganz anderen

körpergegend war es das komplette gegenteil. Bulma verdrehte die Augen und

seufzte leise...dieser Kerl machte sie verrückt. Sie nahm den Eisbeutel von

ihrem Kopf und legte in sich in den Schritt...Sie musste wirklich bekloppt

aussehen...mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Bett liegend und dann einen rosa

Waschlappen mit Enten drauf, in dem der Plastikbag mit den Eiswürfeln war,

zwischen den Beinen. Bulma legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Brust und fühlte wie

aufgeregt ihr Herz pochte. Sie hielt die verbundene Hand vors Gesicht und

bemerkte, dass der Mull langsam müffelte. Sie riß das Tape an einer Stelle ab

und wickelte den Verband von ihrer Hand. Sie schaute auf eine feine

Naht...hoppla. Sie hätte den Verband anlassen müssen, bis der Arzt den

Faden zog...jetzt entzündete sich die Hand sicher und fiel ab, und Vegeta

würde ihr damit winken, wie in ihrem Traum. Son Quatsch...aber die Naht

könnte sie auch selber ziehen. Prinzipiell...aber den Verband ließ sie

ab...so schlimm war das nun auch nciht. Sie tippte mit ihrem Finger auf die

vernähte Wunde und es ziepte leicht. Na also! Es tat gar nciht mehr weh! Die

Leidenszeit war vorbei und mit so einer kleinen Narbe würde sie schon zurecht

kommen...wenn sie die nciht weglasern lassen würde, schon alleine aus dem

Prinzip her, das Yamchu so viele Narben hatte, und sie wie Vegeta keine haben

wollte. Ihr Körper sollte genauso makellos bleiben wie er war. Sie senkte ihren

Blick von der Hand und in richtung Tür.

Vegeta, mittlerweile mit einer Shorts bekleidet, starrte mit skeptischen Blick

auf den Eisbeutel zwischen ihren Beinen und dann schaute er sie wie eine

Verrückte an. Bulma richtete sich auf und nahm mit den Fingerspitzen den

Eisbeutel aus ihrem Schritt. Anscheinend schien der Plastikbeutel aber undicht

gewesen zu sein, denn das Bikinihöschen war naß...Das war ihr jetzt nur

noch mehr peinlich...hätte sie doch den Beutel gelassen wo er war. Vegeta

der fies grinste war kurz davor vor lachen zu explodieren, aber beherrschte

sich. Er zeigte zwischen ihre Beine und Bulma war empört, was er sich wieder

erlaubte. Vegeta war sich dessen bewusst, dass er es diesmal der Frau wirklich

nciht leicht machte aber es machte Spaß.

" Bist du etwa so heiß auf mich, dass du dich mit dem Eis kühlen

musst?...wie ich sehe bist du auch schon ziemlich feucht..."

Vegeta funkelte Bulma herausfordernd an. Wenn sie jetzt das richtige tat, war er

nicht mehr zu halten. Scheiß auf die Prinzipien, einmal ist keinmal. Die Frau

aber musste ja wieder mal das komplett falsche tun. Anstatt zu sagen " Ja du

hast recht, komm doch her Vegeta..." sagte sie stumpf:

" Es ist nciht so wie du es meinst du eingebildeter Kerl...ich habe meinen

Verband gelöst und den Eisbeutel einfach...nach da unten gestellt. Auf

dem Kopf konnte ich ihn nciht balancieren...! Und dann muss der Beutel

ausgelaufen sein!"

Bulma zeigte Vegete den nassen Waschlappen und ihre entbundene Hand. Vegeta

schüttelte gereizt den Kopf und meinte nur spöttisch:

" Lüg doch nicht..."

Bulma saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und verbarg ihren Schritt mit dem

Händen, die sie davor in die Decke krallte. Vegeta sah in den Shorts zum

anbeißen aus...der Körper und seine dominante Badboy Art...oh

weia...gleich wurde sie schwach. Und jetzt kam er auch noch auf sie zu!

Langsam näherte sich Vegeta Bulma, bis er vor ihrem Bett stand und in ihr

leicht gerrötetes ( wenn ich das sage, dann mein ich tieftomatenrotes) Gesicht

schaute. Er fraß sie förmlich auf mit seinen Blicken und Bulma wurde immer

kribbeliger. Was würde er jetzt tun? Würde er sie

jetzt...vielleicht...ähm...na ja...also...Bulma überlegte

wie eine kaputte Festplatte. Er meinte sie solle nicht lügen...hat sie doch

nicht! Der Beutel war ausgelaufen...oder doch nciht? Hmm, ja ok...sie war

heiß auf ihn. Wenn er jetzt zu ihr runter käme- * Er sollte lieber hoch

kommen...*- würde sie schlicht weg stumpf mit dem Alien schlafen. Begegnung der

dritten Art.

Bulma war kurz davor an einem Herzinfarkt zu krepieren, sie konnte nciht mehr.

Vegeta stand an ihrem Fußende und gierte nach ihrer Weiblichkeit und sie schien

nciht anders drauf zu sein. Trotzdem sagte ihr ihre Intuition, dass es nichts

werden würde. Und sie behielt recht.

" Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mit so einer ungezogen Göre wie mit dir

ins Bett hüpfe! Dich hat bestimmt schon der Trottel versaut..."

flüsterte Vegeta hämisch, während er sich zu ihr herunter beugte. Bulma

spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Dekoltee und ein Schauer überlief ihren Rücken.

Was hatte er gesagt? Sie war eine ungezogene Göre? Und der Trottel, er konnte

nur Yamchu meinen, hätte sie schon versaut? Was meinte er denn damit?

Vielleicht dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war oder wie? HALLO? Was erwartete denn

dieser verwöhnte Fratz von ihr, dass sie ein Leben lang auf diesen

MisterMassaker wartete um sich ihm dann hinzu geben und ihm ihre Unschuld zu

schenken? Da war er aber schief gewickelt...sie kannte Yamchu seit ihrem

sechzehnten Lebensjahr und war seit sie siebzehn war bis vor kurzem noch mit ihm

zusammen. Jetzt war sie 29 Jahre alt und eine wunderschöne Frau, und er konnte

doch wohl wirklich nciht denken, ja schon gar nciht von so einer Frau wie sie es

war zu erwarten, dass sie mit ihrem langjährigen Lebenspartner keinen Sex

hatte! Aber jetzt bereute sie es. Sie hatte eigentlich nur mit Yamchu

geschlafen, weil sie nicht als Jungfrau sterben wollte, falls Piccolo den

planeten übrenahm. Na ja...danach lief ja alles anders. Der planet blieb wie

er ist, nur sie war für den Rest des Lebens geprägt. Yamchu war ja so schlecht

im Bett gewesen...immer war er zu früh gekommen und war viel zu grob zu

ihr...und das schlimmst war,dass er nciht mal ihre Wünsche respektiert hatte!

Deswegen hatte sie auch seit er wiederbelebt wurde nicht mehr mit ihm

geschlafen...und die Zeit während er tot war, war auch eine angenehme Pause.

Vielleicht hatte er sich ja bei einer anderen Befriedigung geholt...aber wenn

Yamchu schon so grob mit ihr umging, dann würde Vegeta sie ja vielleicht in

Ekstase umbringen? Und da wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, warum Yamchu der Loser

war. Er war nie richtig aufmerksam ihr gegenüber geween. Am Anfang war er noch

ein kleiner Badboy...aber nur ein ganz kleiner...und dann wurde er gut, hat

sich verbündet und ... wurde soft. Vegeta allerdings hatte sich wohl oder

übel mit ihnen eingelassen und war aber der unverbesserliche, gemeine,

arrogante, brutale Badboy-Saiyajin geblieben, dem sie nciht auf der Nase

herumtanzen konnte, und der ihr paroli bietete, und in ihrer jetztigen

'Beziehungskiste' dominierte...und das brauchte sie. Jemand der sie in die

Schranken wies, und dem es nciht egal war was sie tat. Sonst hatte sie immer die

Zügel in der Hand gehabt, aber das war es nicht was sie brauchte...

Vegeta stand wieder aufrecht vor ihr und blickte auf sie herab. Was war das doch

für ein Luder! Er spürte ihr Verlangen und seines wuchs auch unaufhörlich, je

länger er die Frau betrachtete. Aber er musste durchhalten...dieses eine

mal nur der Frau zeigen wo der Hase läuft, und dann konnte seinetwegen alles

passieren. Obwohl...dieser Trottel hatte sie schon gehabt...und er war

es gewohnt immer der Erste bei allem zu sein. Das war der Nachteil...sie war

benutzt...aber sie war schön, verführerisch und er wollte sie. Aber nciht

jetzt. Er konnte das nciht jetzt tun. Und er würde es sicher auch morgen nciht

tun...nein nein...er wolte sie ein paar Tage zappeln

lassen...so die, in denen sie sich nicht über den Weg laufen sollten. im war

zwar bewusst, dass das schon längst vergessen war, aber er hielt sich

ausnahmsweise mal an der Vorschrift, nur zu seiner Genugtuung, die Frau ein

wenig leiden zu lassen-...aber shit, dann litt er ja auch. Ok, aber

wenn er sie nicht sah, dann konnte er sie auch nciht begehren...und schon war

das Problem wieder mal gelöst. Er war ja schon ein kluges Köpfchen.

Vegeta schüttelte mit hinterhältigem grinsen den Kopf und drehte sich

schließlich um. Er ließ die Frau in ihrer Verfassung zurück, jawohl...

eigentlich machte das jetzt Spaß...nicht wirklich...

Bulma sah wie Vegeta sich kopfschüttelnd umdrehte und ihr Zimmer verließ. Er

ging ein wenig sonderlich...so steif...Bulma schluckte...neee wirklich?

Vegeta doch nciht...aber rein theoretisch...bei ChiChi und Goku hatte es

ja auch so geklappt, aber...wer oder was ChiChi war wusste ja sowieso

keiner.

Bulma seufzte schwer, zurückgelassen mit ihren Lüsten und unzüchtigen

Gedanken und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Das Kribbeln ließ nach und sie

wurde wieder normal...hoffte sie. Wieso war er jetzt eigentlich gegangen?

Störte es ihn wirklich so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr Jungfrau war, oder war das

wieder nur ein Tick seinerseits...Bulma legte den Eisbeutel, der schon ein

wenig mehr in Wasser schwamm und legte ihn sihc auf ihre Stirn. Jetzt hatte sie

erst recht Kopfschmerzen...wenn sie mit Vegeta schlafen würde...würde er

es dann ernst meinen? Sicher nciht...es war sicher nur ein Abenteuer und

nichts weiter...es würde ihm sicher nur auf den Schuß ankommen und auf

nichts anderes...ja so wird es wohl sein...diese Kerle denken auch nur

an das eine!

Bulma krabbelte vom Bett herunter und zog sich bequeme Haussachen an. Sie würde

den Abend einfach mit einem leichten Essen ausklingen lassen und dann mal wieder

ausgiebig fernsehen...arbeiten...das verschob sie auf morgen...es

eilte ja nicht...

Bulma ging in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee mit Zwieback...nicht gerade

ihr Geschmack aber ein muss nach solchen Cocktail-Aktionen. Wo Vegeta wohl

steckte...normalerweise saß er immer am Küchentisch und schaufelte das

Essen in sich hinein, wenn sie die küche betrat, aber jetzt war er nicht da.

Bulma ging mit ihrem Essen ins Wohnzimmer und hockte sich vor die Flimmerkiste.

Hier war Vegeta auch nicht? Im Schwerkraftraum konnte er nicht sein, er hatte ja

geduscht und wenn er nciht in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer vor der Kiste saß

und durch die Programme zappte, wo um Gottes Willen war er dann? Den Fernseher

in seinem Zimmer benutzte er nie, also ging Bulma nciht davon aus, dass er oben

war. Gerade eben war er doch ncoh bei ihr gewesen und hatte sie wahnsinnig

gemacht...und jetzt mal wieder spurlos verschwunden...was sollte das denn?

*Ach komm Kind, mach dir keinen Kopp über den...du hast sowieso schon nen

dicken Schädel...*

dachte Bulma und hielt sich den Eisbeutel an die Schläfe.

* * *

**Lieber aufmerksamer Leser,**

**ich verweise auf den kurzen Text ganz oben.**

**Ein schönes Wochenende**

**Mel**


	12. Nichts als Ärger!

Anm.: Für Leute, die nur die Animeversion von Dragonball Z kennen, sei angemerkt, dass Vegeta im Manga NICHT abhaut.

Kapitel 12: Nichts als Ärger!

Der Fernseher summte leise als Bulma auf den roten knopf der Fernbedienung

drückte. Ein leichtes Flackern und schon sprang er an und die wohl bekannste

Talkshowmoderatorin der Welt lächelte in die Kamera. Bulma ließ sich, den

Eisbeutel an die Stirn gedrückt, in die Kissen fallen und drückte auf eine

weitere Taste der Fernbedienung. Das Licht an der Decke ging langsam an und

Bulma regelte die Helligkeitauf fast dunkel. War schon toll, so eine

Fernbedienung für alles zu haben. Sie nahm die Tasse in die Hand und pustete

den Dampf weg. Bei dem Wetter auch noch heißen Tee trinken...aber es

musste. Der beruhigte schließlich den Magen.

" Und heute geht es in der ZuZuBa-Talkhow um folgendes Problem: One-Night-Stand

- Die letzte lösung?"

jodelte die blonde Moderatorin ins Mikro und hielt einen kleinen Vortrag über

die Probleme ihrer Gäste.

*Als hätte ich nicht die selben Probleme...*dachte Bulma und starrte auf

den Bildschirm, als würde er sie in sich aufsaugen wollen. * In meinem Haus

rennt ein totaler Traumtyp herum, der allerdings aufgrund eines Egoticks nur auf

Frauen steht, die höchstwahrscheinlich das gegenteil von dem sind was ich

bin...oh man ich sollte da mal hinschreiben...*

Bulma biss in ihren Zwieback und sie schüttete sofort Tee hinterher, da der so

staubtrocken war. Sie hörte zu wie der erste Gast vor den Zuschauern damit

prahlte, wie er angebliches jedes Mädchen ins Bett kriegen würde. Bulma

lächelte amüsiert, denn ihr war sofort klar, dass der Typ log. Und dann kam

der nächste Gast ins Studio. Bulma biss gerade in ihren Zwieback und war kurz

davor sich zu verschlucken, als sie sah, dass Yamchu die Bühne betrat und sich

in einen der Stühle pflanzte. Bulma hustete und die Krümel flogen auf den

Teppich. Ihr Hals kratzte und sie spülte schnell mit Tee nach.

" AaaaaaaaH" keuchte Bulma und starrte mit tellergroßen Augen auf den

Bildschirm. " Das kann doch nicht...was sucht der Trottel denn da?"

Sie kletterte über den Tisch hin zum Fernseher und klebte nun schon fast mit

der Nase daran. Ja, kein Zweifel, das war Yamchu...da wurde auch schon sein

Name eingeblendet. Und schon fragte Zuzu Yamchu:

" Yamchu aus SatanCity! Sag uns bitte, was dir soviel Spaß daran macht

One-Night-Stands zu begehn?"

Bulma schluckte und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort...Yamchu grinste ein

fast genauso fieses Grinsen wie Vegeta es konnte - schon wieder Vegeta - und

dann kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund die Bulma nie hatte hören wollen:

" Es reizt mich eben...ich bin nicht monogan! Ich brauche die ständige

Abwechslung...selbst in meiner langjährigen Beziehung zu einer wundervollen

Frau hatte ich unzählige Seitensprünge...ich kann das eben nicht...aber das

war die Alte auch selbst Schuld, wenn sie mich nciht ranlässt..."

Bulmas Kiefer klappte nach unten und ihr Herz fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand

einen Speer hindurch gejagt. Sie fasste sich an die Brust und Tränen traten ihr

in die Augen...Das konnte doch nciht wahr sein...Sie hatte zwar vermutet, dass

Yamchu sie einmal betrogen hatte, aber dass er es öfters getan hatte...*Oh

mein Gott!* dachte Bulma nur und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie stand

kerzengerade auf und atmete zitternd ein und aus.

" Was ist wenn er sich bei irgend so nem Weib ne Infektion geholt hat und mich

angesteckt hat?" kam es erstickend aus ihr heraus und sie war an einem Punkt

angelangt, an dem sie nciht mehr wusste, ob sie hilflos oder sauer sein sollte.

" Aber du hast es doch sicher nie 'ohne' gemacht, oder Yamchu?" fragte Zuzu nun

etwas ernster. Bulma ließ sich wieder vor dem Fernseher nieder und schaute in

Yamchus Gesicht. *Bitte* flehte sie * bitte sag jetzt nicht nein...*

" Mal so mal so...wenn ichs vergessen hatte, dann hatte ich es eben

vergessen...aber ich habe natürlich schon darauf geachtet...aber so

manchmal auf die schnelle..."

" Du willst also sagen, dass du es auch öfters ohne Kondom gemacht hast?"

fragte Zuzu Yamchu nun mit gerunzelter Stirn und man konnte ihr anmerken, dass

sie es nciht gut fand, was für Töne ihr Gast da spuckte.

" Ja, ich..."

ZIPP...Bulma hatte den Fernseher ausgeschaltet und saß wie betäubt davor.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Zum Arzt? Wäre wohl das beste...sich schnell

untersuchen lassen...oh, sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie etwas hatte.

Bulma ließ sich an die Tischkante sinken und trank einen großen Schluck

Tee...ihr Mund war staubtrocken. Sie wischte sie über die Augen und wischte

ihre triefende Nase in der Jogginghose ab. Ihr Herz raste schneller als sie

Vegeta fast nackt gesehen hatte...Vegeta...er hatte recht...sie war keine

Jungfrau mehr und somit nicht würdig. Er wusste anscheinend, dass sie

vielleicht schon verdorben war...Krankheiten haben könnte...und jetzt würde

sie wahrscheinlich nie mit ihm...es sei denn sie hatte keine

Krankheiten...aber selbst dann, wenn Vegeta davon Wind bekäme, dass die

Möglichkeit bestünde...

Bulma schluchzte und ihr wurde gerade etwas bewusst...sooft sie Vegeta versucht

hatte fertig zu machen, versucht hatte ihn zu demütigen oder ihm sonst was

anzutun...sie zog ständig den kürzeren...warum nur? Konnte sie nicht einmal

das bekommen wonach ihr Herz verlangte? Nur einmal ? Aber wonach verlangte ihr

Herz? Wenn sie sich mit Vegeta einlassen würde, dann wäre das sicher auch nur

ein One-Night-Stand...wollte sie wirklich so tief herabsinken, wie dieser

elende Wicht Yamchu? Der sie so verletzt hatte und nun wahrscheinlich auch noch

infiziert hatte!? Aber vielleicht war Vegeta ja gar nicht so, wie sie

dachte...vielleicht ...vielleicht testete er sie ja nur, ob er nicht auf

Granit stoßen würde...aber was wenn er wirklich nur mit ihr spielen wollte,

dann am Ende seine Beute fing und dann wie totes Fleisch liegen ließ? Bulma

verschränkte ihre Arme. Er könnte das gar nicht tun. Er wohnte hier bei ihr,

und er konnte sie dannschließlich nicht ignorieren...oder doch?

Bulma knabberte sich den kleinen Fingernagel ab, wie immer wenn sie höchst

nervös war. Und jetzt war sie höchst nervös, durcheinander, wahnsinnig vor

Angst und am liebsten würde sie sich bei irgendwem ausheulen, alles erzählen,

was sie bedrückt, dann in den Arm genommen und getröstet werden...Vegeta

würde sicher nur lachen und gar nicht erst ans trösten denken...

* Am besten ich gehe erst mal zum Arzt...im Falle eines Falles bringe ich

Yamchu um...oder ich sage Vegeta, dass er das tun soll...und

dann...dann bin trotzdem krank und nicht gesund...*

Bulma schüttelte es und Tränenbäche stürzten ihr aus den Augen. Außer ihrem

Schluchzen war es totenstill im Haus und es hörte sich gespenstig an, wie das

Schluchzen in der Diele wiederhallte. Bulma krabbelte auf die Couch zurück und

drückte ihr Gesicht in die Kissen. Ihr kopf schmerzte noch mehr und sie krallte

nach dem Eisbeutel, der mittlerweile jedoch schon flüssig war. Ihre Augen

brannten und sie bekam kaum Luft. Ihre Nase saß zu und sie hob den Kopf um

wenigstens etwas Luft durch den Mund zu atmen. Schlucken tat auch nicht gut...

Bulma hörte einen Moment auf zu schluchzen um in Ruhe atmen zu können, was

aber ehr ein klägliches röcheln war. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken

durchs Gesicht und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Sie spürte förmlich, dass ihr

Gesicht rot, aufgequollen und entstellt aussehen musste.

Bulma registrierte ein leises knacken der Terrassentür und versteckte sofort

ihren Kopf wieder in den Kissen. Da bekam man zwar schlecht Luft, aber keiner

sollte sie so sehen. Jemand ging hinter der Couch entlang und Bulma merkte, dass

es Vegetas Gang war. Immer zügig und ein wenig stampfend...Hoffentlich hatte er

sie nicht bemerkt...Bulma spürte einen Windhauch auf ihrem Kopf. Sie regte sich

nicht. Dann ein festerer Puster auf ihre Haare und sie hob wütend ihren Kopf.

Sie schaute mit gerröteten und verquollenen Augen in Vegetas dunkle Augen, die

sie fragend anblickten...und vielleicht auch ein wenig besorgt?

" Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Normalerweise hätte Vegeta den Satz mit Hohn und Spott nur so präpariert

gehabt, aber das klang gerade eben gar nicht danach...ehr ganz normal. Bulmas

Augen öffneten sich so weit wie sie konnten, da die Haut um ihre Augen zog und

ziepte.

" Was meinst du..." fragte Bulma durch die Nase und ein kurzes Grinsen huschte

über Vegetas Gesicht...anscheinend weil sie so komisch sprach...aber er wurde

wieder ernst.

" Na...du bist rot, und redest komisch und überhaupt...siehst krank

aus...oder haste etwas schon wieder geheult, Frau?"

Bulma hätte ihm am liebsten wild durchs Gesicht gekratzt, aber sie ließ nur

ihren kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen und fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

Sollte sie ihm das wirklich erzählen? Dann würde sie sich alle Chancen gleich

zu Nichte machen...Sie merkte, wie Vegeta sich auf die Couchlehne setzte und

wartete. Sie hob wieder ihren Kopf und merkte wie ihr warme Tränen über die

Wangen liefen. Sie hatte nun erwartet, dass Vegeta ihr vielleicht über den Kopf

gestreichelt hätte, oder ihr vielleicht die Tränen weggewischt hätte, und ein

paar liebe Worte zu ihr gesagt hätte, aber was erwartete sie? Anstatt sie zu

Trösten, aufzubauen, nahm Vegeta Bulma bei den Schultern und setzte sie auf.

Dann wischte er ihr mit der groben Handfläche durchs Gesicht und verwischte nur

noch mehr den Schnodder, der aus ihrer Nase lief. Bulma knurrte und umpackte

Vegetas Handgelenk mit beiden Händen und drückte es weg. Vegeta sah auf seine

Handfläche hinab und wischte es an Bulmas Jogginghose, in der oberen

Schenkelgegend ab. Bulma ließ ihn gewähren, denn sie fuhr gerade selber mit

ihren Händen durchs Gesicht, um den verteilten Schnodder wegzuwischen.

" Oh, bist du ekelig..." beschwerte sich Bulma leise und Vegeta schien gar

nicht mehr auf hören zu wollen, sich seine Hand an ihrer Hose abzuschmieren.

Nicht das Bulma etwas dagegen hatte, aber irgendwie ging das jetzt zu

weit...dass er auch immer die falschen Momente erwischen musste! Sie klatschte

auf Vegetas Handoberfläche und er zog seine Hand zurück.

Er hatte sich doch nun wirklich ncihts dabei gedacht! Und außerdem, wen nannte

die Frau hier ekelig?

" Ich bin ekelig? Wer schleimt denn hier aus allen Löchern...?" Vegeta verzog

sein Gesicht und rutschte von der Lehne herunter auf die Couch neben Bulma. Das

war doch ein feines Spiel...und wenn die Frau so sentimental drauf war, war das

ganze noch amüsanter.

" Also, was ist...schieß los, Weib!"

Bulma rückte in die andere Ecke der Couch. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal ein

wenig von Vegeta belagert. Er war doch sonst nicht so anhänglich...Sie schaute

ihn skeptisch an und öffnete langsam ihren Mund...sie atmete tief ein und

aus.

" Wie?...Du willst, dass ich dir erzählen was los ist?"

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte sich verarscht. Vegeta konnte sich doch

nicht auf einmal von purer Ignoranz auf aufopfernder Seelsorger umstellen...

" Du willst mir nciht wirklich zu hören...was willst du...?"

Vegeta schaute sie so verwundbar an, wie er nur konnte. Da wollte er der Frau

eine von sicher noch unzählig vielen Chancen öffnen sich ihm anzuvertrauen,

und sie wollte nciht? War er nicht vertrauenswürdig genug? Er knirschte mit den

Zähnen. Aber er durfte sich auf keinen Fall sein Spiel kaputt machen

lassen...also gut...Feinfühligkeit gehörte dazu...

" Erzähl schon Weib...ich hör dir zu..."

Bulma fiel aus allen Wolken und lachte kurz auf. Sie beugte sich zu Vegeta vor,

als ob sie auf seiner Stirn lesen konnte, was er dachte oder was er vorhatte.

Was war denn mit dem auf einmal los? Ne...das war nicht Vegeta.

" Vergiss es...du spinnst ja...du hast mir nie zugehört, und wirst es auch

jetzt nicht tun..."

sagte Bulma und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Vegetas Brust...auf seine nackte

Brust. Vegeta griff nach ihrer Hand und er hielt sie fest, wie ein Nussknacker

die Nuss kurz vorm Knacken. Bulmas Zähne klapperten und sie wimmerte

leise...Vegeta ließ ihre Hand los und hätte sich am liebsten selbst

geohrfeigt. Er hatte ihre verwundete Hand gepackt...wie konnte er nur? Jetzt

hatte er ihr schon wieder wehgetan...

Bulma hielt ihre Hand und blickte auf die feine Naht. Dann blickte sie hoch zu

Vegeta, der irgendwie ein wenig angestochen wirkte. ob es ihm wohl leid tat?

" Ss...s...sorry Weib..." stammelte Vegeta und nahm ihre verletzte Hand in die

seine. Bulma schluckte und schaute Vegeta an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

" Hast du dich gerade bei mir entschul...?" setzte Bulma tonlos und

kurz an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon drückte Vegeta vorsichtig seine

Lippen auf ihre Wunde. Halt! Stopp! Was war da los? Was tat er denn da? War er

völlig durchgeknallt? Bulma hielt die Luft an und hörte auf sich zu wundern,

sondern genoß das Gefühl von Vegetas weichen Lippen auf ihrer Haut.

Die Frau war jetzt butterweich...da war Vegeta sich sicher. Und wenn er sie

gleich wieder wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen ließ, dann würde das richtig

lustig werden...aber heiß war sie tatsächlich...und ihm ging es nciht

viel anders...er roch den Duft von der Frau und am liebsten würde er sie jetzt

schmecken. Vegeta küsste noch ein paar mal die Wunde und öffnete langsam sein

Lippen. Er drehte die Hand der Frau um und küsste ihr Handgelenk. Vegeta ließ

seine Zunge über die Ader gleiten und spürte wie das Blut der Frau darin

pulsierte. Irgendwie war das erregend zu spüren, wie das Blut in ihr floß. Zu

spüren, wie schnell ihr Puls ging und was für eine innere Aufregung in ihr

herrschen musste. *Keine Panik, Weib...irgendwann ist das Spiel zu Ende...*

dachte Vegeta , als er merkte wie ihm immer heißer wurde. Er drehte die Hand

der verdutzten Frau wieder um und leckte mit seiner Zunge über die Naht, um ein

wenig von ihrem Blut zu kosten, das an einer Seite ein wenig herausquoll. Er

merkte, wie die Hand der Frau zuckte, sie aber in seiner Hand liegen ließ, als

er mit der Zungespitze über die Naht fuhr.

Bulma fühlte sich strafversetzt. Was tat Vegeta da nur? Er küsste ihre Hand!

Normalerweise war das ein Zeichen für Respekt, aber er respektierte sie doch

nicht wirklich?! Also was sollte das? Was bezweckte er damit? Und was tat er

jetzt da? Er...er leckte ihr Blut!

" Nicht!" schrie Bulma und entriß ihre Hand Vegetas festem Griff. " Du kannst

doch nicht mein Blut ablecken!"

Bulma schaute Vegeta verängstigt an. Wenn sie wirklich infiziert war, dann war

Vegeta es jetzt sicherlich auch, es sei denn er hatte eine Imunität gegen

Geschlechtskrankheiten. Aber sie war nicht infiziert...ganz bestimmt

nicht...Bulma zitterte und strich über ihre Handoberfläche. Sie war noch ein

wenig feucht von Vegetas Küssen und kribbelte. Vegeta blickte zu Bulma auf und

schaute sie böse lächelnd an.

" Wieso kann ich denn dein Blut nicht ablecken, Weib?" fragte er und tigerte ein

wenig näher an Bulma heran. Die schaute wütend zu ihm hin und überlegte

schnell nach Ausreden. Sie konnte ihm doch nciht sagen, dass sie eventuell krank

war.

" Weil du kein Vampir bist...sondern ein Saiyajin...?" fragte Bulma ihn

und Vegeta hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie mit einer Gegenfrage kam.

Vegeta seufzte und hackte weiter nach.

" Das ist nicht der Grund...hast du etwa Berührungsängste?"

Vegeta grinste und rutschte auf die Frau zu, die sowieso schon in der Ecke der

Couch saß, und nicht wusste wohin. Er beugte sich über sie und sah ihr in die

immer noch geröteten Augen, die jetzt verwundert und ein wenig ängstlich zu

ihm aufblickten. Die Frau kauerte nun unter ihm und schien nicht zu wissen, was

sie tun sollte. Er konnte sie jetzt küssen, überall, ihr die Kleider vom Leib

reißen, und sie konnte nicht flüchten...aber dann war sein Spiel zu schnell

vorbei...also musste die Frau noch warten. Außerdem wollte er den Grund

wissen weshalb sie ihm die Hand entzogen hatte.

" Was... soll das?" stammelte Bulma und wusste nicht was sie tun

sollte. Vegeta stütze sich mit beiden Armen an der Couch ab, wobei er sie

direkt zwischen seinen Armen festnagelte. Sie konnte nicht nach rechts, nicht

nach links und nach unten wollte sie nicht...Vegeta näherte sich gefährlich

nahe ihrem Kopf. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte in ihr Ohr: " Sag mir den

Grund..."

Bulma drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und es fehlten nur noch zwei Zentimeter und ihre

Lippen hätten sich berührt. Sie atmete vorsichtig ein, als ob es Vegeta

stören würde, dass sie in nächster Nähe zu ihm Sauerstoff zu sich nahm. "

Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen..." flüsterte sie leise, doch Vegeta

verstand alles klar und deutlich.

Er entfernte sich langsam ihrem Kopf und Bulma fühlte sich wohler. Dann ließ

er auch seine Arme sinken und stützte sie auf seine Knie. Bulma atmete

erleichtert ein. Sie räkelte sich ein wenig, um aus der verkrampften Haltung

heraus zu kommen, doch Vegeta saß immer noch so nah neben ihr, dass sie sich

kaum bewegen konnte.

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah sie todernst an.

"Doch, das will ich..."

Bulmas Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Sollte sie ihm denn nun wirklich ihre

Sorgen anvertrauen? Was wenn er ihr die Schuld für alles geben würde?

Und...machte er sich vielleicht Sorgen um sie? Vegeta? Bulmas Gehirn arbeitet

auf Hochtouren...Vegeta machte sich nie um etwas Sorgen. Er besaß keine

Schuldgefühle er war absolut kalt...also warum des jetzt auf einmal? Bulma

schaute Vegeta an, der immer noch total ernst zu ihr blickte. Es war alles so

verwirrend! Bulma schüttelte ihren Kopf und Tränen liefen ihr wieder über die

Wangen. Sie schluchzte laut und am liebsten hätte sie sich Vegeta um den Hals

geschmissen, und seine Schulter vollgeheult. Aber wahrscheinlich knallte er ihr

dann eine und sie würde noch nciht einmal Sterne sehen von der Wucht...Also

stand Bulma auf und ging zur Terassentür. Sie knallte fast gegen die Scheibe,

weil sie nciht viel sehen konnte mit den verschwommenen Augen. Sie schluchzte

und verschluckte sich ständig. Sie schmeckte ihre salzigen Tränen und zog die

Nase hoch. Alles saß zu. Und dann sah sie vage, dass Vegeta sich neben sie

stellte und sie fragend ansah.

Bulma schielte zu ihm herüber und schaute dann aber schniefend aus dem Fenster.

Und dann spürte sie, wie sich in ihrer Magengegend ein unwohles Gefühl breit

machte. Sicher hatte er sich von diesem kleinen nciht unangenehmen Verfahren

nicht infiziert, und wahrscheinlich war sie es auch nicht...aber was wenn

doch? Bulma würgte, bekam keine Luft und stieß mit voller Wucht die Tür zur

Terrasse auf. Die Tür schwang auf und knallte gegen die Außenwand und Bulma

raste über die Terrasse zu einem Blumenkübel und übergab sich. Die

Tee-Zwieback-Pampe fiel platschend auf die Geranien ihrer Mutter und Bulma ließ

sich danach rücklings auf die Fliesen fallen.

Vegeta wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Was war los, dass es der Frau auf einmal so

schlecht ging? Das passte ihm absolut nicht in den Plan...das lief nicht so wie

er es wollte. Er musste wissen, was los war. Obwohl...seit sie diesem Trottel

den Laufpass gegeben hatte, ging es der Frau nicht gut. Und jetzt...irgendetwas

musste vorgefallen sein. Sie übergab sich schon zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag.

Da musste was nicht richtig sein. Sollte er jetzt zu der Frau hingehen, und sie

in dem Glauben lassen, dass er sich vielleicht um sie sorgte? Vegeta knirschte

mit den Zähnen. Er sorgte sich um dieses Weibstück...er hätte heulen

können...das war so gar nicht Saiyajinart, und was machte er? Er ging zu der

Frau hin und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht...hmm...obwohl, dass könnte

man ja mit in das Spiel einbeziehen, oder? Aber das war doch nur noch fieser,

mit ihr zu spielen, wenns ihr nicht gut ging! Aber das war doch eben seine

Art...fies zu sein! Vegeta wollte am liebsten laut losbrüllen, schon alleine

um seine Energie loszuwerden. Die Frau lag mit kalkweißem Gesicht und roten

Augen vor ihm und schluchzte. Man, wie das nervte...sie sah jetzt noch nicht

einmal mehr schön aus! Vegeta zog sie an den Schultern hoch und schüttelte sie

leicht...jedenfalls versuchte er es.

"Jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist!" schrie er sie an und die Frau zuckte

erschrocken zusammen.

"Yam...chu...er..." stammelte Bulma keuchend. Sie merkte, wie dieses

Übelkeitsgefühl wieder in ihr hochkam und sie schubste Vegeta von sich weg.

Während Bulma sich ein weiteres mal übergab, spürte Vegeta, wie eine Welle

des Zorns ihn überschwappte. Dieser Vollidiot schon wieder? Er dachte, sie

hätte ihn verlassen? Was sollte dann dieses Gebrabbel noch von ihm? War sie

etwa doch nicht so scharf auf ihn, wie er dachte? War nur er derjenige, der den

anderen gerne flachlegen würde? Aber die Frau hatte doch mehr als genug

Andeutungen gemacht... Sicher liebte sie den Kerl immer noch...Vegeta

schluckte und die Frau drehte sich erschöpft zu ihm um. Sie sah ihn mit großen

traurigen Augen an, wieder kurz davor loszuheulen.

"Liebst du ihn etwa noch?" fragte Vegeta schon mit einer klitzekleinen Spur von

Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die Bulma aber nicht mitbekam. Vegeta erinnerte sich

daran, wie sie ihm erzählte, sie hegte keine Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihm den

Laufpass gegeben hatte, und dass sie diesen Trottel hasste...was wenn sie

ihn angelogen hatte?

" Nein...ich hasse ihn..." würgte Bulma hervor," er...er hat mir vielleicht

etwas sehr schlimmes angetan. Ich brauche nur noch die Bestätigung...vom

Arzt...und dann...bringe ich ihn vielleicht um..."

Vegeta schaute sie perplex an. Was hatte der Volltrottel ihr denn angetan? Und

dann eine Bestötigung vom Arzt? Moment...war sie etwa schwanger von dem

Kerl? Wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er den Kerl wahrscheinlich

auch umgebracht, wenn er erfahren hätte, das ein Kind von dem Typ

ansteht...oh weia...Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

" Ähm...seit wann spürst du denn schon die Symptome?" fragte Vegeta.

Wenn sie wirklich ein Kind von dieser minderwertigen Missgeburt bekam, dann

könnte er sein Spiel komplett vergessen.

" Was für Symptome denn?" wimmerte Bulma. Dachte Vegeta etwa sie sei schwanger?

Oh weh...na mit der Kotzerei könnte das ja passen, aber sie wusste definitiv,

dass es nicht so war. "Ich bin doch nicht schwanger von diesem Bastard!"

versuchte sie zu schreien, aber es kam nur glucksend aus ihr heraus. Sie sah,

wie sich Vegetas Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten und er seine Zähne fest

auf einander biss.

" Dann sag was es dann ist!" zischte Vegeta langsam etwas säuerlich. Er musste

doch nun wissen, ob er sein Spiel weitermachen konnte oder nicht.

" Nein...ich fahre erst zum Arzt..." sagte Bulma und erhob sich. Sie

musste unbedingt ihr Gesicht waschen und ihre Zähne putzen. Mann war das

wiederlich. Irgendwie tat ihr Vegeta jedoch leid. Sicher bemühte er sich gerade

nett zu ihr zu sein...aber sie kontne es ihm nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich war er

dann total unerreichbar für sie...und dabei...mochte sie ihn doch so sehr.

*Nein, jetzt denk mal nicht daran, wie er früher war, oder immer noch ist,

sondern einfach nur daran was er gerade jetzt tut...* sagte Bulma sich selbst

und lächelte Vegeta an.

" Es tut mir leid dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann...aber wenn ich vom Arzt

wiederkomme wird das sowieso jeder erfahren..." sagte sie und legte eine Hand

auf seine Schulter. Sie merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und fand es

schön zu wissen, dass er sich wahrscheinlich genauso fühlte wie sie. Dass er

genauso auf sie stand, wie sie auf ihn, nur zuviel Stolz hatte es zuzugeben. Er

wollte wahrscheinlich es nur so aussehen lassen, dass sie auf ihn Stand...so

ein Macho...Bulma ging auf die Tür zu und griff nach der Klinke.

" Ich will es aber als erster erfahren..." grummelte Vegeta und sah Bulma

trotzig an. Die blieb verwundert stehen und blickte zu ihm herüber.

" Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?" fragte sie erstaunt, aber sie wollte nun auch

zu gerne wissen, ob ihre Vermutungen stimmten.

" Nicht doch, ich bin nur neugierig..." maunzte Vegeta Bulma an. " Du weißt,

ich mache mir um niemanden Sorgen, ich..."

" ...du hast keine Schuldgefühle, und als Prinz der Saiyajins darfst du

dir so etwas nciht erlauben...jaja." fuhr Bulma für Vegeta fort, der sie

wütend anfunkelte. Diese Frau war mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Anscheinend

kannte sie ihn doch besser als er dachte..." Wenn du es sofort wissen willst,

dann komm mit zum Arzt."

WAS? Vegeta schluckte. Was sollte er denn beim Arzt? Wie ein ängstlicher Kerl

sollte er da sitzen und um das Weib hoffen? HALLO? Er wusste ja noch nicht

einmal wofür er hoffen sollte! Aber sein Spiel musste laufen. Es machte ihm

Spaß, und er wollte nicht aufgeben, die Frau um den Finger gewickelt zu

kriegen...

" Nun?" fragte die Frau ihn, die schon in der Tür stand und anstalten machte

sich fertig zu machen. Vegeta erhob sich ächzend und trottete auf die Frau zu.

Er schob sie ins Wohnzimmer und meinte:

" Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, dass ich mitkomme, dann tu ich es..."

Vegeta lief an der Frau vorbei und ging gemächlich die Treppen hoch in den

ersten Stock. Bulma wiederholte den Satz in ihrem Kopf und stutzte. Wie bitte?

Sie hatte ihn doch gar nicht gebeten mit zu kommen! Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag

gewesen! Ihr war es doch so egal, ob er mitkommen würde oder nicht! Er war doch

der Neugierige! Oh, also das konnte jawohl nicht angehen. Geladen stapfte sie

die Treppe nach oben und lief über den Flur schnurstracks zu Vegetas Zimmer.

Die Türen teilten sich vor ihr und Bulma trat in sein Zimmer. Vegeta kramte

gerade ein Shirt aus der Kommode heraus. Er bemerkte, die Frau, die mit

tadelndem Blick neben ihm stand.

" Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" brummte er und zog sich das Shirt über den

Kopf. Bulma öffnete den Mund aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Sie atmete noch

einmal tief ein und ließ ihrer Verwirrtheit freien Lauf.

" Was soll das, Vegeta? Du verwirrst mich total! Kannst du mir nicht einfach

sagen, was du von mir willst?"

Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an und war kurz davor in die Luft zu gehen, wenn

er was falsches sagte.

" Von so einer wie dir will ich bestimmt gar nichts...du Heulsuse. Und

außerdem, wieso sollte ich dich verwirren? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass

meine Anwesenheit dich nicht mehr klar denken lässt..."

Vegeta zog die untere Schublade der Kommode auf um eine Hose heraus zu kramen.

Das lief ja wie am Schnürchen. Verwirrt war sie und jetzt konnte sie gar nicht

anders, als sich ihm vor die Füße zu schmeißen. Bulma allerdings lachte kurz

auf und vernichtete Vegetas Gedanken.

" Ha natürlich nicht nein...der Herr Vegeta zieht öfters mal ne

Nackidei-Show vor seiner Gastgeberin ab, und dann versucht er natürlich auch

nicht sie komplett zu verwirren, in dem er auf einmal körperlichen kontakt

sucht...aber nee...du willst nichts von mir..."

" Bitte was für körperlichen Kontakt denn? Es wäre eine Schande, für einen

Prinzen wie mich, mich mit so einer schwachen Frau wie dich einzulassen..."

meckerte Vegeta und tippte Bulma auf die Stirn. Die schlug seine Hand weg und

meckerte fröhlich zurück.

" Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass ich dir deine dummes Geschwatz noch

abkaufe? Du lünkerst mir mehr als einmal unter den Rock, und versucht mit allen

mitteln herauszukriegen, ob ich scharf auf dich bin, und flirtest was das zeug

hält, mit mir...was solln das?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und war bereit ein reges Wortgefecht mit

dem Saiyajinprinzen anzufangen, doch der schien wenig begeistert davon zu sein.

" Wenn du dich in so kurzen Fummeln zeigst wird einem jawohl nichts anderes

übrigbleiben, oder? Aber ich denke das Thema hatten wir schonmal..."

Bulma tippte Vegeta auf die Brust und erklärte. " Das nennt man

Kleidung...immerhin,...du ziehst ja gleich schwere Geschütze auf und

bedeckst dich nur mit einem Deckenzipfel...sag mir mal wer sich hier

präsentiert!"

" Ich kam gerade aus der Dusche, und wollte der prinzessin auf der Erbse ja

nicht im Wege stehen, da sie ja erklärte, sie wolle mich für die nächsten

paar Tage nicht sehen...also habe ich mich in MEIN Zimmer zurückgezogen, und

was kann ich dann dafür, wenn du deine eigenen Regeln brichst und mir hinterher

dackelst?" brüllte Vegeta die Frau an und er musste mittlerweile einen

hochroten Kopf haben...Mist, sie war kurz davor sein Spiel zu

zerstören...während sie ihm wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln erschien,

schien sie in ihm wie in einem Kinderbuch lesen zu können...das fuchste ihn

tierisch.

" Wie gesagt, ich wollte mich nur noch mal bei dir bedanken, und ich geh mich

jetzt fertig machen und entweder kommst du mit zum Arzt oder nicht...mir sowas

von egal!" kreischte Bulma zurück und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und

stolzierte aus Vegetas Zimmer. Also wirklich...sie hatte jetzt ein richtiges

Problem dank diesem Arschloch Yamchu. Bulma knurrte und ging ins Badezimmer um

sich die Zähne zu putzen. Mit schäumendem Mund kämmte sie sich nebenbei noch

die Haare, die nachdem sie den Zopf gelöst hatte, in Wellen über ihre

Schultern fielen. Die Dauerwelle ging mittlerweile heraus, aber trotzdem sahen

die Haare noch katastrophal aus. Sie band sie sich zu einem pferdeschwanz hoch

und spülte den Mund aus. Ihr ging es schon wieder besser...ihr Magen gluckste,

aber freundlich. Und schon wieder hatte sie mit Vegeta

gestritten...anscheinend alles ganz normal...wie immer...aber recht hatte

er schon...und sie auch..irgendwie stellten sie sich beide zur schau wie zwei

rollige Katzen. Bulma hüpfte rüber in ihr Zimmer und schmiß sich in eine

Jeans und ein hellblaues Top. Dann ging sie die Stufen herunter und kramte ihre

Kapselschatulle aus der Kommode in der Diele. Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und trat

aus der Haustür in die Sonne heraus. Wahrscheinlich war Vegeta jetzt

eingeschnappt und hatte keinen Bock mehr mit ihr zum Arzt zu gehen. Was fürn

Glück...

Bulma ging den Weg zur Straße hinunter und suchte nach der Kapsel mit dem Auto.

Sie stand auf dem Bürgersteig und schnippte die Kapsel in die Luft. So, jetzt

ging es auf zum Arzt, und Yamchus Leben hing am sprichwörtlichen seidenen

Faden...Das Auto erschien vor Bulma und sie stieg ein. Sie löste die

Handbremse und startete den Motor. In dem Moment, in dem sie das Gaspedal

herunter trat, schwebte Vegeta auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder und wurde von der

Wucht der Anfahrt in den Sitz gedrückt. Bulma erschrack als sie Vegeta

plötzlich neben sich sitzen sah und machte sofort ein Vollbremsung. Vegeta, der

nicht angeschnallt war flog nach vorne gegen das Amaturenbrett, und stieß sich

den Kopf.

" Vegeta, was isn jetzt los?" prustete Bulma vor lachen, als Vegeta sich

gestresst zurück in den Sitz sinken ließ. Er hielt sich den Kopf und schaute

zu Bulma herüber, die ihn fragend und mitleidsvoll an sah. " Du solltest dich

lieber anschnallen, Vegeta..."

" Fahr einfach los, Weib...aber nciht zu ruckartig!" maunzte Vegeta und

Bulma kicherte schadenfroh. Sie schaltete in den ersten Gang und der Wagen

rollte langsam die Straße hinab.


	13. Offenbarungen

Kapitel 13: Offenbarungen

Bulma lenkte den Wagen auf die Hauptstraße und linste zu Vegeta herüber, der

verzweifelt mit dem Sicherheitsgurt kämpfte. Bulma grinste und setzte den

Blinker an.

" Du musst das Ding einfach ins Loch da stecken..."

Bulme zeigte mit einer Hand auf den Stecker. Vegeta verzog das Gesicht und

keifte sofort zurück.

" Ich weiß wie man das macht, Weib!"

Sicher...klar...nur dass er es nicht hinbekam. Bulma schaute zur Seite und

grinste fett, so dass Vegeta es nicht sah. Als sie sich schließlich in eine

Autoschlange einreihte hatte Vegeta den Sicherheitsgurt ordnungsgemäß

angelegt. Bulma sagte nichts, es hätte ihn sicher nur wieder aufgeregt...

Sie hielt an einer roten Ampel und ihr wurde bewusst, weshalb sie sich auf dem

Weg zum Arzt befand...sie zitterte und ließ die Hände am Lenkrad locker. Was

wenn der Arzt wirklich etwas in ihrem Blut diagnostizierte? Dann wäre ihr

ganzes Leben passé bevor es überhaupt angefangen hätte! Sie war noch so jung!

Sie wollte Kinder kriegen und vielleicht irgendwann in entfernter Zukunft mal

heiraten...aber auch nur vielleicht...und dann wäre alles vorbei.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Vielleicht war sie ja schon soweit, dass sie

morgen sterben müsste? Nicht auszudenken...und alles nur Yamchu schuld. Nur

weil er so geil war und sich ein paar Miezen aufgerissen hatte und sie ohne

Kondom genommen hatte, saß sie jetzt in der Patsche. Und dann noch diese

Unehrlichkeit! Wenn er ihr doch etwas davon gesagt hätte! Vielleicht wäre es

dann nicht so schlimm wie jetzt. Bulma fühlte sich bis in alle Ecken

hintergangen. Sie seufzte und sie stand kurz vor einem weiteren Tränensturz.

*Nicht am Steuer, nicht am Steuer...* sagte sie zu sich selbst und ließ ihren

Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken.

" FAHR WEIB!" brüllte Vegeta ihr vom Beifahrersitz her ins Ohr und Bulma

schrak hoch. Sie drückte aus Reflex das Gaspedal herunter und der Wagen machte

einen Satz nach vorne, blieb aber direkt wieder stehen, da Bulma den Fuß gleich

auf die Bremse trat. Hinter ihr hupten wütende Autofahrer und Bulma fuhr wieder

an. Sie knurrte grimmig und fuhr über die Kreuzung.

" Wie kannst du nur so unaufmerksam sein, Frau? Du hast den Führerschein doch

nicht vom Basar oder was?"

" Vegeta...halt die Klappe, ich muss Autofahren..."

Bulma starrte konzentriert auf die Straße, sie wollte sich nicht von Vegeta

ablenken lassen und fuhr richtung Stadtmitte. Die Straße teilte sich vierspurig

und Bulma düste in der mitte der zweiten und dritten Fahrbahn zur nächsten

Abzweigung.

* Was ist das nur für ein Fahrstil...?* dachte Vegeta und krallte sich im

Autositz fest, so gut er es anstellen konnte. Bulma bog in ein Kurve und raste

schließlich auf ein gelbes Gebäude zu, und direkt in einen freien Parkplatz

davor. Sie zog quietschend die Handbremse und blieb einen Moment entspannt

sitzen. Vegeta, der total verkrampft neben ihr gesessen hatte, löste sich aus

der unbequemen Starre und schaute nicht gerade freundlich zu Bulma herüber.

Gerade wollte er laut los schimpfen, sich über den Fahrstil der Frau aufregen

und sie in allen anderen möglichen Sachen kritisieren, als sie leise zu

flüstern begann.

" Jetzt wird es ernst..."

Vegeta schüttelte einen kurzen Augenblick seine Vorwürfe ab und lauschte der

Frau. Bulma drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu Vegeta hin und hoffte, dass es sehr

theatralisch auf ihn wirkte.

" Weißt du...wenn ich gleich da wieder rauskomme...dann töte

ich Yamchu...oder ich tu ihm was an...er hat etwas unverzeihlich

schlimmes getan...etwas, was nicht gut zu machen ist..."

säuselte Bulma vor sich her, und für Vegeta klang das alles ehr

amüsant...Die Frau wollte den Bastard töten? Wie wollte sie das denn

anstellen? Das war schon fast lächerlich...ok, er war ja schon ein elender

Schwächling, aber die Frau konnte ihn nicht töten...im falle eines Falles

würde er das für sie übernehmen...ganz gentlemen-like...ein gefallen der

spaß machen würde...

" Du kannst ja noch nicht mal ne Fliege in der Luft zerquetschen,

Weib...sag mir bescheid, wenn ich Hackfleisch aus dem Wicht machen

soll..." murmelte Vegeta und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und

schaute gleich hinaus aus dem Fenster, weil er dem Blick der Frau nicht begegnen

wollte...

" Werde ich Vegeta..." hörte er sie aber nur seufzen und dann

schließlich das klicken ihres Sicherheitsgurtes. Er wandte den Kopf ruckartig

zu ihr herum, um sehen zu können, wie man dieses verflixte Teil wieder auf

bekam, aber er hatte den Moment verpasst. Die Frau schlug die Tür zu und lief

schon auf die Tür des gelben Gebäudes zu. Vegeta rüttelte an dem Gurt, doch

er ging und ging nicht auf. Jetzt saß er fest. Wenn er richtig Gewalt anwenden

würde, wäre die Frau stinkig auf ihn...aber konnte ihm das nicht egal sein?

Nein! Oder doch? Vegeta packte den Verschluss in seine Faust und setzte zum

reißen an. Neben ihm wurde die Tür aufgerissen und schon klingelten ihm die

Worte in den Ohren: " Beeil dich, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit...es ist schon

abend und der Arzt hat nicht mehr lange geöffnet...also mach!"

Vegeta atmete grummelnd tief durch und nahm die Hand vom Verschluss. Er

verschränkte seine Arme und schaute zu Frau, die wartend vor der Tür stand.

" Ich krieg das nicht auf..." zischte Vegeta und wich dem belustigtem Blick

der Frau aus. Sowas aber auch...jetzt blamierte er sich wegen so einer

Kleinigkeit bei ihr...das durfte echt nicht wahr sein...

Doch anstatt ein schallendes Gelächter der Frau über sich ergehen lassen zu

müssen, beugte die sich nur in den Wagen rein und über seine Beine drüber.

Der blaue Haarwuschel wischte ihm durchs Gesicht und seine Nase fing an zu

jucken. Die Frau lag genau richtig für einen Genickbruch, aber das nur am

Rande...sie wieselte an dem Verschluss neben seinem Bein herum und Vegeta

versuchte vergeblich einen Blick zu erhaschen, wie denn das Ding

aufging...aber der Wuschel hing ihm im Gesicht. Es klickte und die Frau

stützte sich an seinem Bein ab, das wahnsinnig doll kribbelte, um aus dem Wagen

zu kommen. Vegeta saß einen Moment da und verdrängte das Kribbeln, stieg dann

aber schnell aus und knallte unerwartet heftig die Tür hinter sich zu. Die

Scheiben des Wagens erbebten und schließlich fiel die der Beifahrertür vor

Vegeta auf den Boden und zersprang in zwei Teile.

" Hoppla..." bemerkte Vegeta, als er den versteinert geschockten Blick der

Frau sah, und versuchte ein unschuldiges Grinsen aufzusetzen, das aber ehr wie

ein Grinsen der gemeinsten und fiesesten Art aussah. Die Frau ließ die

Schultern sinken und blickte in sein Grinsen...jetzt fing sie sicher

gleich an zu toben...

" Nicht schlimm...komm...kriege ich eben ein neues Auto..."

sagte die Frau tonlos und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um das Haus zu

betreten. Vegeta kickte die halbe Scheibe unters Auto und folgte der Frau in das

Gebäude. Es roch seltsam hier drin...gar nicht gut...Vegeta folgte der

Frau zu einem Fahrstuhl der sich zwischen zwei Springbrunnen befand. Das Haus

war ziemlich fein und modern eingerichtet...aber sehr karg.

Bulma drückte auf den Knopf an der Wand, um den Aufzug zu holen. Hinter der

Wand fing es an zu summen und nach einem lauten PING! öffnete sich die Tür und

gab den Blick auf einen verspiegelten Aufzuginnenraum frei. Bulma trat in die

enge Kabine und Vegeta folgte ihr, die Hände brav in die Hosentaschen gesteckt.

Bulma drückte auf den Knopf mit der großen 3 und die Tür schloß sich. Es

fing wieder an zu summen und der Fahrstuhl fuhr ruckartig an. Es herrschte

eisige Stille in der Fahrstuhlkabine. Bulma drehte Vegeta den Rücken zu und

lehnte sich mit der Schulter an eine Wand. In den Spiegeln des Aufzuges konnte

sie Vegeta von jeder erdenklichen Sicht begucken. Von allen Seiten, von

oben...nur von unten nicht, da hatte man aus erdenklichen Gründen den

Spiegel weggelassen (für alle die das nicht kapieren: wenn ein spiegel auf dem

boden wäre, könnte man(n) einer frau unter den rock gucken...). Bulma starrte

Vegeta in dem Spiegel von der Seite her an und versank förmlich in seinem

Anblick. Er strahlte puren Stolz aus und eine Würde, die nicht zu brechen

schien... er ein unglaublich faszinierender Mann und Bulma spürte, wie ihre

Knie weich wurden. In ihrem Magen kribbelte es unaufhörlich und eine leichte

Röte überflog ihr Gesicht. Er war wirklich traumhaft...aber sein Benehmen

ließ manchmal wirklich zu wünschen übrig...ungehobelt, dominant und

rechthaberisch...sehr dickköpfig obendrein...aber er konnte auch sehr nett

sein...wenn er sich anstrengte und sie ihm keinen Anlass zum Zanken gab, oder

er ihr einen...Bulma starrte gedankenversunken auf Vegetas Spiegelbild

und auf einmal schaute sie direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie wie ein

schwarzes Loch aufzusaugen schienen. Bulma erschrack ein wenig über den

überraschenden Blickkontakt und senkte schnell den Blick...ihr Herz klopfte

wild und sie glaubte zu meinen, dass der ganze Aufzug mit pochte, und dass

Vegeta merkte wie unsicher sie sich fühlte in diesem Augenblick.

Vegeta spürte wie aufgeregt die Frau war und überlegte scharf, ob es an ihm

lag oder es sich um diese Angelegenheit handelte, die er gleich erfahren

würde...Wenn es wirklich an ihm lag...dann musste er das heraus kriegen.

Hier in diesem kleinen Raum würde die Frau ihm nicht davon laufen können und

wäre ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Vegeta schaute verstohlen zum Schaltbrett

herüber und erblickte den roten Knopf auf dem 'NOTHALT' stand. Er grinste fies

in sich hinein und fing an sich geräuschvoll zu recken. Er streckte seine Arme

so gut es ging in dem kleinen Raum aus und brührte 'rein zufällig' den roten

knopf. Der Aufzug ratterte und blieb zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock

stehen.

Bulma sah Vegeta erschrocken an, der nur ein erstauntes: " Weib, was ist da

los?" von sich gab. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis um und sah dann Vegeta

stirnrunzelnd an.

" Du musst aus Versehen auf den Nothalte-Knopf gekommen sein...jetzt

sitzen wir hier fest...und der Arzt hat nur noch eine dreiviertel

Stunde göffnet"

Bulma sah auf ihre uhr und wurde leicht hysterisch. Sie ging zum Schaltbrett und

drückte ein weiteres mal auf den roten knopf. Nichts tat sich. Sie drückte auf

den knopf der dritten etage, doch auch diesmal tat sich nichts. Vegeta lehnte

sich mit verschränktem Armen und einem zufriedenen Grinsen gegen einen Spiegel

und beobachtete, wie die Frau versuchte, den Fahrstuhl zum weiterfahren zu

bringen.

" Lass doch, Weib...das wird sicher wieder..." murmelte Vegeta und ließ

sich auf den Boden nieder. Er schaute nach oben in den Deckenspiegel und

beobachtete jede Bewegung der Frau. Trotz der Hektik führte sie einjede mit einer

Anmut aus, die ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Er schaute auf ihre

schmalen Finger, die soviel zu Stande brachten, alles reparierten, was er

zerstörte, ihm versuchten weh zu tun und doch so zart wirkten, als wären sie

aus samtenem Stoff. Vegeta senkte seinen kopf und legte ihn auf seine

angezogenen Knie. Die Frau neben ihm werkelte eine Minute an dem Brett herum und

drückte schließlich auf eine Taste und fing an zu sprechen: " Hallo? Hallo?

Wir sitzen fest, bitte lassen sie den Fahrstuhl in den dritten Stock fahren,

hallo?" Ein leises knacken kam aus dem Lautsprecher und mehr nicht. Genervt

ließ sich Bulma neben Vegeta auf den Boden nieder und stöhnte erschöpft.

" Was soll ich denn jetzt machen...ich muss zum Arzt...es geht um

mein Leben..."

Um ihr Leben? Was hatte der Trottel nur gemacht? Wenn es um irgendwen sein Leben

ging, dann lebte der eigentlich nicht mehr...aber es ging um das Leben der

Frau, dass der Billigkrieger auf dem Gewissen haben sollte...aber wieso

lebte sie dann noch? Und jetzt sitzte sie hier fest...wegen ihm...es ging um

ihr Leben...hmmpf...das hatte er nicht gewusst...was wenn sie gleich hier

abkratzte?

" Bist du sauer auf mich, Weib?" fragte Vegeta und schaute Bulma von der Seite

her an. Die hob überrascht ihren Kopf und schüttelte den Kopf.

" Nein...es war ja keine Absicht von dir, dass wir stecken bleiben...wenn

wir hier heraus kommen muss ich wohl zum Notarzt..."

Vegeta schluckte...eigentlich war es ja schon Absicht gewesen hier stecken zu

bleiben, aber sollte er das der Frau sagen? Sie würde unglaublich wütend auf

ihn sein...ganz bestimmt. Und dann? Würde sie sterben? Einfach hier? Vor ihm?

Das würde sie nicht wagen! Nicht bevor er sie nicht gehabt hatte...und

bis es dazu kommen sollte, sollte es noch ein weilchen dauern...schließlich

wollte er sich nicht die Lust vergehen lassen.

" Erzähl doch jetzt einfach mal was überhaupt los ist..."

Bulma seufzte und schaute Vegeta von der Seite her an...er ließ nichts

unversucht, um den Grund heraus zu bekommen.

" Na ja...also...weißt du...Yamchu...er...hat

mich während unserer Beziehung mit...unzähligen

Frauen...betrogen...na ja...und..."

Bulma schluckte. Sollte sie Vegeta so leicht erzählen, was passiert war? Dann

würde es wahrscheinlich nie zwischen ihnen krachen, aber was sollte sie tun?

Sie saß fest und er würde sie solange zu löchern, bis sie aussah wie

SchweizerKäse...Vegeta zog erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Und?"

" Na...er hat es in der Talkshow...ZuZuBa...vor

allen Leuten...erzählt..."

" Was erzählt...?"

" Na was wohl..."

" Ach, und es macht dir was aus, dass er nicht nur dich gevögelt hat, oder

wie?" fragte Vegeta unverholen und Bulmas Gesicht färbte sich tomatenrot...wie

konnte Vegeta nur so reden? Und dann grinste er sie auch noch so schamlos an!

* Aber nur ruhig Blut bewaren...erlaube dir in dieser Situation nichts

falsches...*

" Unter anderem...er hat es...ohne Gummi mit ihnen

getrieben!"

So jetzt wars raus.

" Seit wann braucht man dafür ein Gummi...?" fragte Vegeta und schaute Bulma

fragend an. Bulma klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten und wedelte mit der Hand

vor Vegetas Gesicht umher.

" HALLO? Du weißt nicht, dass man wenn man mit fremden Frauen schläft

gefälligst ein Kondom benutzt, damit keine Krankheiten übertragen

werden...?"

Bulma schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fasste sich gestresst an die Stirn.

Vegeta überlegte und langsam dämmerte ihm die Situation und er verstand ein

paar zusammenhänge.

" Ah...dieser Bastard hats also mit anderen Frauen getrieben, ohne

Gummi...und davon bekommt man Krankheiten...und dann hat er dich

wieder durch genommen und du denkst du bist krank?" fagte Vegeta vorsichtig und

erntete ein ernstes Nicken. Scheiße! Wurde man etwa krank, wenn man mit

Erdenweibern schlief? Dann konnte er sich das ganze ja von der Backe streichen,

von wegen nach ein paar heraus gezögerten Momenten die Frau dann

flachlegen...Vegeta brummte leise und Bulma fuhr fort:

" Das ist es! Ich habe Angst, dass er mich angesteckt hat...er weiß

selbst nicht, ob erKrankheiten hat und ob er sie auf mich übertragen hat, aber

was ist wenn ja? Ich will sicher sein...sone Geschlechtskrankheit is nichts

feines...man kann von einigen sterben..."

" Also ist man sonst gesund und nicht krank, es sei denn man wird

angesteckt...durchs vögeln..."

Bulma seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Diese ungehobelte Ausdrucksweise! Und

er wurde noch nicht einmal rot!

" Klar...man ist kerngesund, bis dann son Arsch auftaucht und dich

möglicherweise infiziert..." grollte Bulma und legte ihren Kopf auf die

Knie. Sie schaute zu Vegeta herüber der nachdenklich in den Spiegel gegenüber

starrte und schließlich auch seinen kopf auf die Knie legte und zu ihr her

schaute. Vegeta starrte ihr direkt in die Augen und Bulma fühlte sich wie in

Eisenketten, sie konnte seinem Blick nciht ausweichen. Er schien sich Gedanken

drüber zu machen, was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte...

" Und warum hast du mir das nicht gleich erzählt, Weib?" nuschelte Vegeta und

Bulma zuckte die Schultern. Weil ich dann die Hoffnung auf dich verloren

hätte...die ist jetzt sowieso futsch...oder weil es mir einfach

peinlich ist sowas zu erzählen?

" Es ist mir peinlich über solche sachen zu reden..." murmelte Bulma

schließlich und hielt Vegetas Blick weiterhin stand. Er nagelte sie mal wieder

förmlich an die Wand mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. Vegeta hmmpfte nur und

stieß mit seiner Faust sachte gegen die Schulter der Frau. Er wollte ihr nicht

zur Aufmunterung auf den Rücken klopfen, also stieß er sie lieber sachte an.

" Weißt du...eigentlich ist es mir scheiß egal, was mit dir passiert oder

mit irgendwem von eurer tollen Gruppe...aber DAS ist ganz und gar nicht

ok..." murmelte Vegeta schließlich und setzte zu einem

mitfühlenden Lächeln an, dass die Frau sicher aufgebaut hätte, doch da der

Aufzug setzte sich ruckartig wieder in Bewegung und so brachte Vegeta nur ein

erstauntes Dumm-Gesicht hervor. Die Frau war genauso überrascht wie er, sie

stand vom Boden auf und kaum hatte auch er sich erhoben ging die Tür mit diesem

gräßlich grellen PING! auf. Vor ihnen standen zwei Leute, die

glücklicherweise den Aufzug gerufen hatten und somit alles wieder gut gemacht

hatten. Bulma rauschte aus dem Aufzug und direkt zur Tür der Arztpraxis. Vegeta

schlurfte über den blanken Boden hinter ihr her und folgte ihr an die

Rezeption. Er sah sich um und bekam nur beiläufig mit, wie die Frau mit der

Sprechstundenhilfe eine heftige Debatte anfing, ob sie nun noch untersucht

werden könnte oder nicht. Man war das wiederlich hier drin...alles in weiß

und dann dieser Geruch...wie konnte man es hier nur solange aushalten?

" Komm Vegeta..." sagte die Frau und zog ihn an einem Ärmel mit in das

Wartezimmer. Da standen zwar ein paar Pflanzen herum und es gab Zeitschriften,

aber trotzdem wirkte alles kühl und unfreundlich. Die Frau ließ sich auf eine

dunkelblaue Couch fallen und Vegeta setzte sich neben sie hin.

" Zum Glück komme ich noch heute dran...du wartest hier ok...?"

" Wo denn sonst ?" knurrte Vegeta und fing an an seinen Nägeln zu knibbeln.

Irgendwie war er nervös...er wollte nicht, dass die Frau krank war...das

ging nicht. Nicht mit ihm! Und was wenn doch? Dann...könnte er sich nie

ihrer annehmen...er wollte schließlich nciht krank werden! Vegeta schaute

zu der Frau herüber und betrachtete sie. Sie war ziemlich hibbelig und wackelte

mit den Füßen...aber trotz des sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdrucks war sie noch

schön. Wirklich...Vegeta seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wahrscheinlich würde er die Krankheit in Kauf nehmen...oder er würde

dieses sogenannte Gummi benutzen...aber das war doch eins Prinzen nicht

würdig! Nein...kein Gummi...lieber krank, aber kein Gummi!

" Miss Briefs..." hallte es von der Rezeption her und die Frau sprang

förmlich von der Couch. Sie sah Vegeta mit einem herzzereißenden Flehblick an

und sagte: " Steh mir bei!"

Dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum und Vegeta saß in dem leeren Wartezimmer.

Bulma ging mit weichen Knien zum Untersuchungszimmer und betrat den kärglichen

Raum. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schluckte. Sie sah sich ein wenig um

und der Arzt kam durch eine Hintertür in den Raum.

" Guten Abend Miss Briefs...was führt sie zu mir?" sagte der Arzt und

schüttelte Bulma die Hand. Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schütterem Haar

und einer dicken Brille. Bulma seufzte und begann zu erzählen.

" Ich möchte, dass sie mich auf eventuelle Geschlechtskrankheiten

untersuchen..."

Der Arzt linste über die Brillengläser hinweg und notierte sich was Bulma

erzählte.

" Mein Ex-Freund hat mit mehreren Frauen verkehrt und das ohne sich zu

schützen...ich brauch gewissheit."

Bulma sah den Arzt mit glasigen Augen an und der nickte nur stumm. Er holte ein

Blutdruckmessgerät und maß Bulmas Blutdruck...Bulma ließ mit sich

geschehen und wartete geduldig.

" Ihr Blutdruck ist normal...also...dann wolln wir mal..."

Der Arzt ging zu seinem Tisch herüber und holte eine kleine Spritze heraus.

Bulmas Augen weiteten sich und sie sackte förmlich in sich

zusammen...Blutabnahme...scheiße...das ging nicht gut...sie

hasste Spritzen...wenn sich der Arzt auf nur einen Meter mit der Spritze

nähern würde, dann würde sie flüchten.

" Keine Spritze...bitte..." flehte Bulma, doch Arzt antwortete

nur: " Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit um Geschlechtskrankheiten

festzustellen..."

Bulma wurde ein weiteres Stück kleiner und der Arzt drehte sich um. Er setzte

sich Bulma gegenüber und Bulma war überrascht, dass sie noch nicht

aufgesprungen und losgehechtet war. Angstschweiß trat auf ihre Stirn.

" Bitte legen Sie ihren Arm hierher...was ist das?"

Der Arzt deutete auf Bulmas Wunde an der Handoberfläche.

" Oh...das ist eine kleine Wunde...schon verheilt..."

" Sicher...mit Fäden drin...können wir gleich ziehen...sieht

ganz gut verheilt aus...nun ja...bitte Handgelenk nach oben..."

Bulma drehte zitternd ihr Handgelenk um und der Arzt nahm ein Alkoholtuch um die

Haut zu desinfizieren.

Bulma zitterte und als der Arzt die Spritze nahm und die Nadel ansetzte schrie

sie aus voller Leibeskraft ein mächtiges NEIN! Der Arzt nahm die Nadel schnell

zurück und schaute Bulma tadelnd an. Prompt wurde die Tür aufgerissen und

Vegeta rauschte in das Untersuchungszimmer.

" Was ist passiert?" fragte er grimmig und schaute den Arzt böse an. Wieso war

er gekommen? Die Frau hatte geschrien...das war der Grund...irgendetwas musste

passiert sein...

"Bis jetzt noch nichts junger Mann...wer sind sie?" murmelte der Arzt und

musterte Vegeta von oben bis unten. Bulma sah zu Vegeta hoch und verzog ihre

Miene zu einem verzweifelten Ausdruck.

" Bitte Vegeta, knall mir eine...dann kann ich mir Blut abzapfen

lassen..." stammelte Bulma und Vegeta schaute sie verdattert an. Er hob

die hand aus Reflex und wollte wirklich ausholen, doch der Arzt hielt ihn

zurück.

" Junger Mann! Machen sie nichts falsches...hören Sie nicht auf dieses

Mädchen...wenn Sie ihr eine runterhauen, dann könnte womöglich ihr

Trommelfell platzen...bei der Wucht wie Sie schon die Tür aufegrissen

haben..."

Vegeta ließ die Hand sinken und trat hinter Bulma, die sich wie ein Häufchen

Elend fühlte. Er begriff, dass die Frau sich nicht Blut abnehmen lassen wollte

und griff sie fest bei den Schultern.

" Ich halte sie fest..." sagte Vegeta und ignorierte die keifende Bulma. Der

Arzt nahm die Spritze wieder auf und unter lautem Gekreische zapfte er Bulma

Blut ab. Vegeta ließ sie los und bekam sofort eine gescheuert.

" Wie kannst du nur?" schluchzte Bulma und Vegeta dachte nur: *Ganz ruhig...sie

ist verwirrt...sie weiß nicht was sie tut...*

Bulma zitterte und der Arzt deutete Vegeta an, sie ein weiteres mal zu halten.

Vegeta hielt Bulmas Arme fest auf den Tisch und der Arzt zog ihr schnell die

Fäden aus der Hand. Sie fluchte unfein vor sich hin, beruhigte sich aber, als

der Arzt mit der Blutprobe den Raum verließ um sie auszuwerten. Bulma atmete

schwer und sah Vegeta verachtend an...er war wriklich ein gemeiner

Typ...und dem konnte sie schwach werden? Nicht doch...

Vegeta grinste und meinte: " Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, Weib..."

Eine viertel Stunde saß Bulma auf dem Stuhl und versuchte ihre aufgewühlten

Emotionen zu beruhigen, während Vegeta stumm und mit verschränkten Armen neben

ihr stand. Dann öffnete sich die Tür, in der der Arzt vorhin verschwunden war

und Bulmas Blick schwamm in Tränen. Nun würde sich alles

entscheiden...Bulma war vor aufregung kurz einer Ohnmacht nahe, konnte sich

aber noch beherrschen. Sie blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Arztes und

konnte keine Spur von einem Hinweis auf den Befund deuten. Bulma sprang vom

Stuhl und fragte aufgeregt: " Was ist...was ist mit mir, Doktor?"

Der Doktor senkte den Blick und schaute an Bulma vorbei. Bulmas Bauch kribbelte

so doll, dass er fast zu explodieren schien.

" Es tut mir leid...Sie haben einen IVM-Infarkt..."

" Nein..."hauchte Bulma mit zittriger Stimme," nicht den

IVM-Virus...ich bin nicht krank..."

Bulma stand vor dem Arzt und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

" SAGEN SIE MIR DASS ICH NICHT KRANK BIN!" schrie sie verzweifelt und

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie taumelte und Vegeta fing sie auf, da

sie sonst gegen den Tisch geknallt wäre...

" Ich bin nicht krank..." wimmerte Bulma leise, und Vegetas Herz wurde

schwer. Dieser Bastard hatte das Leben der Frau zerstört...und seines

gleich mit...er war so sauer und wütend, er hätte die Praxis in Schutt

und Asche gelegt, wenn er nicht die Frau in den Armen gehalten hätte. Er

schaute in ihre Augen, aus denen die Tränen wie Sturzbäche liefen, untermalt

mit einem leisen schluchzen...

Vegeta schaute zum Arzt der immer noch mit gesenktem Blick da stand. Der schien

den Blick zu spüren und hob den Kopf.

" Sie sollten nach Hause fahren und die Zeit so gut nutzen wie

können...es könnte jeden Tag passieren...morgen...oder auch erst

in fünfzig Jahren...Leben Sie einfach in den Tag..."

Der Arzt nahm seine Unterlagen und verließ den Raum. Vegeta stand immer noch

wie eine Salzsäule in dem Zimmer und hielt die zitternde Frau in den Armen.

*Was hat er dir nur angetan...dieser Bastard, ich bring ihn um!*

Vegeta half Bulma wieder auf die Beine und führte sie aus der Arztpraxis

heraus. Vollkommen apathisch ließ sch Bulma führen und immer wieder schluchzte

sie. Ihre schlimmste Vermutung wurde wahr...sie war

verloren...IVM-Virus...gleich das heftigste...es fraß einen

die ganzen Stammzellen weg und zerstörte langsam aber sicher dadurch, das sich

keine Zellen mehr bilden konnten, das komplette Nervensystem...sie blickte zu

Vegeta, der sie mit ernster Miene aus dem Ärztehaus brachte. Er hatte sie die

Treppe herunter gebracht und führte sie hinaus auf die Straße. Die Sonne ging

am Himmel blutrot unter und es zog ein frischer Wind. Sehr angenehm...

" Du kannst nicht fahren in diesem Zustand, nicht?" fragte Vegeta leise, doch

Bulma stakste auf klapprigen Beinen zum Auto.

" Doch..." würgte sie hervor und stieg ein. Vegeta überlegte kurz, ob er es

wirklich wagen sollte da einzusteigen tat es dann aber einfach. Er rechnete

schwer damit, dass die Frau jetzt mit einem regelrechten Mega-Heulflash zusammen

brach, jedoch saß sie nur ganz ruhig vor dem Lenkrad. Der Arzt hatte gesagt,

sie könnte jederzeit sterben...also auch jetzt prinzipiell...und

wenn, dann würde er sich an diesem Bastard für die Frau rächen.

Und...er musste ihr wenigstens sagen, dass er sie wollte...und gar

nicht so sehr hasste, wie er immer sagte...aber was ist, wenn sie noch lange

weiterlebte? Dann würde er es ihr jetzt sagen und dann verschwinden...auf

ewig...er könnte dann nciht bei ihr bleiben...

" Frau..." sagte Vegeta leise, und Bulma drehte zitternd ihren Kopf zu

ihm.

" Ich muss dir etwas sagen..." Eine kleine Pause trat ein und Bulma sagte

mit trockenem Mund ein leises

"Was denn?"

" Ich...ich...habe das absichtlich gemacht...das mit dem

Aufzug...und überhaupt...ich wollte immer sehen wie du

reagierst...ob dir etwas an mir liegt, ob du mich

bewunderst...was deine Gefühle

sind...ich wollte dich nie

verletzen, dir nie weh tun...obwohl du es manchmal verdient

hättest...aber seit du mit...seit du wieder

alleine warst, wollte ich dich haben...ich dachte das soltlest du

wissen, für den Fall, dass du gleich stirbst..."

Bulma hörte aufmerksam zu und ihr wurde es warm ums Herz...sie lag also die

ganze richtig...Vegeta wollte sie, und nun erzählte er ihr

alles...Vegeta...sollte sie ihm auch erzählen, wie sie

empfand?

" Vegeta...wie aufmerksam, dass du mir das

berichtest...du willst mich nicht mehr jetzt..."

Vegetas Blick senkte sich.

" Doch...ständig...aber ich kann nicht...ich muss

jetzt gehen...ich kann jetzt nicht mehr bei dir

bleiben...du weißt zu viel über mich..."

" Vegeta!"

Bulma legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und Vegeta hielt einen Moment inne. Er

hatte seine Hand an der Tür und wollte sie öffnen, doch es hielt ihn etwas

zurück. Aber er musste gehen...die Frau wusste wie er empfand, und das

durfte nicht...ein Saiyajin besaß keine Gefühle...und schon gar nicht

einer seines Kalibers! Er schaute der Frau in die Augen, die Trauer aber auch

eine gewissen Ruhe ausstrahlten.

" Bitte geh nicht...lass mich nicht so

zurück..."

Diese Augen...nein, das war zu verquer...er musste jetzt den

Schlußstrich ziehen. Er dachte an seine Würde und seinen Stolz...und

an die Frau, die er begehrte...er durfte sie nicht wieder sehen...

Aber es war nicht gut was er tat, dass wusste er...aber dann zu wissen, dass

jemand andrer seine Empfindungen kannte war schrecklich...

" Es geht nicht anders...Weib..." flüsterte Vegeta, " nicht

mehr..."

Er strich mit dem Finger vorsichtig eine Träne von Bulmas Wange und ließ sein

Hand dort ruhen. Die Frau legte ihre Hand auf seine, um zu deuten, er solle sie

nicht wieder wegnehmen. Sie schluchzte leise und Vegeta fühlte wie ein tiefer

Schmerz sein Herz durchbohrte...Es überkam ihn wie sonst immer die Woge der

Wut. Er zog das Gesicht der Frau näher zu sich heran und nahm es in beide

Hände. Wie zierlich sie doch war...so zerbrechlich... Vegeta beugte

sich vor und küsste die Frau auf ihren Mund. Ein samtig weicher Mund der ein

wenig salzig schmeckte von den Tränen. Vegeta merkte, wie die Frau seinen Kuss

erwiederte und er versank förmlich in einem Strudel des Genusses. Dies war ein

wertvoller Augenblick, den er sicher nie vergessen würde. Vorsichtig und

langsam ließ er den Kopf frei und entfernte sich den Lippen der Frau. Mit

geschlossenen Augen saß sie vor ihm und er hörte ihr Herz schlagen. Sie schien

genauso aufgeregt zu sein wie er. Dann öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen und er

merkte, wie sie ihn flehend ansah. Wie in Trance saß sie vor ihm und regte sich

nicht. Vegeta verdrängte das Gefühl aus seiner Emotionskiste und dachte an die

Zukunft...an eine Zukunft ohne die Frau...Er öffnete die Autotür und

verließ die Frau die wortlos da saß. Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen und

wollte wieder einsteigen, doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr...keine Schwäche

mehr...er hatte mehr als genug davon gezeigt...

" Lebe wohl...Bulma."

Das war das erste mal, dass er den Namen der Frau gebrauchte und er wusste, dass

der Augenblick gut gewählt war dies zu tun. Die Frau sah ihn mit verwundertem

Blick an und öffnete den Mund, doch sie sagte nichts. Er drehte sich um und

ging die Straße entlang. Er hörte wie die Frau im Auto anfing zu schluchzen.

Das war zu viel. Er hob vom Boden ab und flog richtung Himmel. Er suchte nun ein

neues zu Hause.

Bulma wusste nicht wie ihr geschah...alles kribbele in ihr und

nun...Vegeta war einfach ausgestiegen. Und er sagte

Lebewohl...und er hatte sie beim Namen genannt...nicht Weib oder Frau wie

sonst...nein, er hatte sie Bulma genannt. Und nun ging er. Sie fing an zu

schluchzen...*wieso erst jetzt...wieso ist das nciht schon vorher zwischen

uns geschehen...?* dachte sie verzweifelt und sah wie Vegeta vom Erdboden

abhob und sich ihrem Blickfeld entfernte. Ein tiefer Schmerz machte sich in

breit. Erst die schlimme Nachricht und jetzt das...Auf ihren Lungen und

auf ihrem Herzen machte sich ein gewaltiger Druck breit...sie konnte nicht

anders...sie musste ihn rufen.

" VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" schrie Bulma mit allen Kräften die ihr noch zur

Verfügung standen und fragte sich, ob er ihren Schrei gehört hatte...


	14. Eine zweite Chance?

Hallihallo und es geht weiter.

* * *

Kapitel 14: Eine zweite Chance?

Mit rasendem Herzen brach Bulma über dem Lenkrad zusammen und in ihrem Kopf

tobte ein gewaltiger Schmerz...nur in ihrem Kopf? nein...ihr ganzer körper

fühlte sich an, als wäre er in tausend kleine Scherben zersprungen. Sie

erinnerte sie an den Traum, den sie im Krankenhaus hatte...Vegeta hatte sie

darin geküsst...und sie hatte immer gesagt, dass dieser Saiyajin, der keine

Schuld und Empfindungen besaß so etwas in Wirklichkeit nicht fertig

brachte...und nun hatte er es doch getan...Bulma stöhnte leise auf und

atmete mit schmerzender Brust ein...Nur einmal hatte er sie geküsst...und

es fühlte sich verdammt viel besser an, als es sich im Traum angefühlt

hatte...aber dass es unter diesen Umständen passieren musste...

Sie schlug mit der Faust auf die Hupe und war sauer. Wieso musste ihr Leben so

scheiße laufen? Sie war einst so glücklich gewesen. Mit Yamchu war sie

glücklich gewesen...und die Zeit mit Vegeta war auch toll, als sie noch

nichts von Yamchus Machenschaften erfahren hatte...es hatte richtig Spaß

gemacht sich mit Vegeta zu zanken und zu kabbeln und überhaupt...und es

wäre bestimmt verdammt viel mit Vegeta geworden...

*Wär er doch nie mit zum Arzt gekommen...* dachte Bulma schweren Herzens, denn

sie erwartete nicht, dass Vegeta sie zu Hause fröhlich empfing...Nein...er

war nun wirklich weg...diesmal wusste Bulma, dass er es toternst gemeint

hatte... Der Mann, mit dem sie am liebsten neu angefangen hatte war nun auch

weg...und sie saß ganz allein mit der Krankheit da und musste da

durch...sie musste erst mal nach Hause...aber was, wenn sie auf dem Weg

dahin starb? Oh man...jetzt bekam sie ständig Todesvisionen...das war doch so

abartig.

Bulma richtete sich auf und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Sie schaute in den

Spiegel und erkannte, dass ihr Gesicht total verquollen und rot war...sie

weinte zu oft in letzter Zeit, dass war gar nicht gut für ihre Haut. Ihre Augen

brannten und sie drückte die Handgelenke in die Augenhöhlen, damit der Schmerz

weniger wurde.

Sie atmete laut durch den Mund, da ihre Nase komplett verstopft war und

röchelte vor sich hin. Sie schluckte und ihre Kehle kratzte, da sie so trocken

war. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas zu trinken...aber für den Fall dass sie

sterben sollte würde sie einen Tropfen Wasser weniger verschwenden...Bulma

seufzte...nun musste sie ganz alleine nach Hause fahren, und wenn ihr was

passierte war noch nicht einmal Vegeta da, um sie zu beschützen...sie musste

nun alleine klar kommen...

Bulmas Herz pochte und sie drehte den Schlüssel um. Der Motor brummte und Bulma

blinzelte kurz, bevor sie das Gaspedal trat. Der Wagen rollte rückwärts aus

dem Parkplatz und Bulma fuhr auf die Kreuzung zu. Sie rollte vorsichtig über

die Straße und gab dann etwas mehr Gas. Sie musste unbedingt nach Hause und mit

ihren Eltern reden...was die wohl dazu sagen würden...ihre Tochter und das

IVM-Virus...die würden ausflippen...die würden sicher alles daran

setzen, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde, aber das würde sicher zu lange

dauern.

Na, und Yamchu musste sie auch die Sache heimzahlen...sie konnte es immer noch

nciht fassen, wie er ihr so etwas antun konnte...

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und düste gedankenverloren über eine rote Ampel.

Die Autos wichen ihr hupend aus, doch Bulma bemerkte nichts...sie raste

schnurstracks zurück zum Briefs'schen Anwesen und parkte mit Vollbremsung. Als

sie aus dem Auto stieg schmetterte sie die Tür mit aller Wucht zu und sammelte

eine paar

Sekündchen danach die Hoipoi-Kapsel ein und steckte sie in ihre Schatulle. Sie

ging den Weg zum Haus entlang und trat in die Diele. Sie lauschte, doch niemand

schien da zu sein. Vielleicht war ihre Mutter ja bei den Namekianern...hoppla,

sie musste ja noch einen neuen planeten für sie finden...und ihr Vater...der

war sicher dabei eine neue Erfindung zu basteln...jedenfalls war es still im

Haus. Und draußen auch...zu still...aber es war ja sowieso schon spät,

und selbst Vegeta würde um diese Zeit duschen, essen und dann schlafen, um dann

am nächsten Tag quietschfidel aufzuwachen und mit seinen Explosionen ihre

Nerven zu terrorisieren.

Vegeta...Bulma ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaute aus der Terrassentür herüber

zum Schwerkraftraum...vielleicht würde Vegeta ja auftauchen, um zu

trainieren...er konnte gar nicht anders! Was würde er ohne den

Schwerkraftraum machen? Sicher hätte er dann soviel überschüssige Energie,

dass er ein paar Inseln oder Städte in Schutt und Asche legte...mann mann

mann...

Das war nicht zum aushalten...sie brauchte ihn doch jetzt so sehr...jetzt

wo sie erfahren hatte, dass er genauso empfand wie sie...Bulma löste ihren

Blick vom Schwerkraftraum und ging nach oben ins Badezimmer. Innerlich hoffte

sie auf der Treppe zu sterben, damit ihr der ganze Kram erspart blieb...Vegeta

war weg und sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Bulma holte sich ihr Handtuch

und legte es zurecht. Eine kalte Dusche würde sicher gut tun...auch wenn

sie schon geduscht hatte...das musste nun wirklich sein...sowas weckt neue

Lebensgeister...und Hoffnungen. Bulma hielt es nicht für nötig die

Badezimmertür zu schließen, da ja sowieso niemand hereingestürmt

käme...Sie zog sich aus und schmiß die Sachen auf einen haufen. Bulma

schaute sich im Spiegel an und sie erschrak fürchterlich...das war sie? Sie

sah schlimm aus...kreidebleich und mit roten Flecken im Gesicht...und die

Haare zerzaust und überhaupt... durch die ganze Kotzerei schien sie Gewicht

verloren zu haben...an einem Tag...sie sah so mager aus...aber konnte man

denn besser aussehen, wenn man weiß, dass man jeden Moment sterben könnte?

Seufzend stieg Bulma in die Duschkabine und ließ das Wasser an. Das Display

zeigte eine Temperatur von 10°C an, und Bulma wusste, wer das eingestellt

hatte. Sie drückte auf den unteren Knopf und verringerte die Wassertemperatur

auf 5°C... sie fror, aber wenn sie aus der Dusche kam, würde ihr wegen dem

Wetter sowieso wieder warm werden...außerdem tat das nun unbeschreiblich

gut...ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen langsam nach und auch alles andere beruhigte

sich. Bulma ließ das Wasser auf sich nieder prasseln und überlegte, was sie

als nächstes tun sollte...was wäre, wenn sie noch total lange leben würde?

Die ständige Angst vom Fleck weg zu sterben würde sie die ganze Zeit

begleiten...irgendetwas musste man doch unternehmen...konnte sie denn

wirklich nichts mehr tun, außer abwarten, und das noch einsam? Bulma bohrte mit

ihrem Zeh im Abfluss herum. Na sowas..sie bückte sich und griff mit zwei

Fingern in den Abfluss und zog aus dem Gitter einen dicken, schwarzen

Haarknoten...Vegeta...Wie oft hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er nach dem

Duschen gefälligst den Abfluss sauber machen soll, da seine losen Haare darin

Verstopfungen verursachen konnten? Bulma seufzte...dieser verwuselte

Haarknoten...sie musste daran zurückdenken, wie sie in seine Haare

gegriffen hatte , um ihn aus ihrer Badewanne zu holen, da er sich darin breit

gemacht hatte...das war der Tag, an dem sie Yamchu den Laufpass

gegeben hatte. Bulma ließ das Haarknäul los und es wurde in den Abfluss

gespült. Sie schaltet die Dusche aus, und griff nach ihrem Handtuch, das

draußen bereit lag. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig entspannter und ihre Füße

kribbelten, als sie auf die Fliesen trat, die ihr nun ziemlich warm vorkamen.

Mit den Füßen schob sie ihre Klamotten vor sich her, über den Flur und in ihr

Zimmer. Ihre Haare tropften den Teppich im Flur voll und sie zog eine Spur

kleiner Wassertröpfchen hinter sich her...

Sie ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen und starrte an die Decke...Sie war der

Super-Single mit der Garantie in nächster Zeit zu sterben und ohne einen Erben

für ihr ganzes Vermögen...wieso hatte sie auch nur immer die Pille genommen?

Achja...damit sie von diesem Flegel kein Kind bekam...Bulma streckte sich

und überlegte, wie denn wohl ihre kinder später aussehen

könnten...sicherlich viel von ihr, aber auch der Vater mischte mit...und

als Vater erkor Bulma Vegeta aus...was wäre wenn sie mit ihm Kinder kriegen

würde? Sicher gäbe es dann einen kleinen Vegeta mit blauen Haare und eine

kleine Bulma mit schwarzen Haaren...Bulma kicherte, verwarf aber den

Gedanken wieder, da Vegeta ja nicht mehr bei ihr sein wollte...weil sie

über seine Gefühle bescheid wusste. Aber wie konnte ihm dass denn nur peinlich

sein? Vielleicht, weil er ihr zuviel Schwäche gezeigt hatte? Zuneigung anstatt

Abneigung? Wenn er doch nur wieder bei ihr wäre...

Bulma seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Draußen war es schon dunkel und im

Fernsehen war heute der große Tag der Horrorfilme...*vielleicht sollten sie

mein Leben verfilmen...das wär ein richtiger Kassenknüller...* dachte Bulma

und holte die Fernsehzeitschrift unterm Sessel hervor. Vielleicht würde sie ja

die letzten Tage ihres Lebens als Fernsehjunkie und Couchpotatoe verbringen...

Keine schlechte Idee. Bulma blätterte in der Zeitschrift umher und bemerkte,

dass um 22.00 Uhr eine Wiederholung der ZuZuBa-Talkshow lief...ein Schauer lief

ihr über den Rücken. Sowas wiederholten die auch noch... Na ja. Es war jetzt

viertel nach sieben, und um halb acht fing der Spielfilm an... auf TV3 lief die

große Nacht der Horrorfilme...wieso eigentlich nicht? Wahrscheinlich würde

sie sterben und noch nie einen guten klassiker gesehen zu haben...

Bulma schaltete den Fernseher an und ging auf den Hauptsender TV3 herab. Gleich

lief ' Der Killervirus'...Bulma grinste über die Ironie der Situation und legte

die Fernbedienung beiseite. Sie schaute sich die Nachrichten an und regte sich

tierisch über angekündigte Neuwahlen der Regierung auf. Und dann nach ca. 8

Minuten Werbung für stumpfsinnige Waschmittel und der neusten Erfindung von

ihrem Vater, einem Spray dass verwelkte Blumen wieder neu aufblühen ließ,

FlowPowX, fing der Film endlich an.

Der Bildschirm färbte sich düster und in verschwommener Schrift tauchte dann

der Titel auf und Bulma fand das schon ziemlich klischeehaft...aber was man

sich vorgenommen hatte musste man auch durchziehen.

Als der Vorspann endlich zu Ende war, sah man ein kleines Mädchen in ihrem

Zimmer spielen...die Mutter schickte es zur Schule, doch das Mädchen erklärte,

sie fühlte sich nicht gut und habe kopfschmerzen.

*Sicher ist sie mit dem Virus befallen...* dachte Bulma gelangweilt und stütze

ihren kopf auf die hand. Sie erwartete nicht fiel von diesem Film und war

inbegriff umzuschalten, als das mädchen schließlich den klassenraum betrat.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und der Unterricht fing ganz gewöhnlich an.

Dann meldete sich das Mädchen, dass Kiru hieß und wollte die Antwort auf die

Frage der Lehrerin sagen, doch es kippte vom Stuhl. Dann versuchte es sich

wieder auf die Beine zu rappeln, schaffte es aber nicht. Die Lehrerin kam zu ihr

gerannt und fragte was los sei. Kiru erklärte, dass ihr Mund weh tat und ihr

kopf schmerzte. Jemand sollte die Krankenschwester der Schule holen und kiru

sagte, sie müsse sich übergeben. Die Lehrerin und eine Mitschülerin

schleppten sie zum Klo, wo sie sich auch feierlich übergab.

Bulma runzelte die Stirn. Von kotzen kannte sie auch ne

Menge...mittlerweile...aber heute hatte sie genug davon.

Das Mädchen stand schließlich vor dem Spiegel der Mädchentoilette und

öffnete ihren Mund, der angeblich so weh tat. In einer Großaufnahme zeigte man

das Mundinnere der jungen Dame, das über und über mit kleinen schwarzen

Blutbläschen übersäht war. Das Mädchen schrie markerschütternd und sackte

zusammen. Bulma starrte mit tellergroßen Augen auf den Bildschirm. So etwas

ekeliges hatte sie ja noch nie gesehen...

Dann kam die Lehrerin wieder in die Toilette und das Mädchen blickte sie an.

Sie hatte glasige Augen und ein heller Schleim floß aus ihrer Nase und dem Mund

und sie weinte. Die Lehrerin sah das Mädchen entsetzt an und wusste nicht was

sie tun sollte, denn Kiru fing an zu zucken, und ein epileptischer Krampf

durchlief sie wie eine Welle. Krachend schlug der Kopf des Mädchens auf die

Fliesen und Bulmas Magen drehte sich mittlerweile um 360°...aber sie zwang

sich weiter zuschauen. Total steif lag das Mädchen nun auf dem Boden und regte

sich nicht. Bulma überlegte, ob sie tot war, doch in dem Augenblick zeigte der

Bildschirm, wie das Mädchen die Blase nciht mehr halten konnte und sich eine

Pfütze unter ihr bildete. Bulma ächzte...das war wirklich ein ekeliger Film,

aber irgendwie war sie neugierig, was noch kommen würde.

Kiru stöhnte und ihr Gesicht schnitt furchtbare Grimassen, sie hatte sich

selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Und dann schlugen sich ihre Zähne in die

unterlippe und verbissen sich darin. Blut floß dem Mädchen über das Kinn und

den Hals. immer wieder biss sie in die Lippe, bis sie nur noch an einem fetzen

herunter hing.

Bulma schaute instinktiv vom Bildschirm fort...an die dunkle Wand und hörte

die wilden Geräusche aus dem Fernseher. Sie hörte die Lehrerin kreischen und

einige Schüler, die dazu kamen. Bulma drehte langsam den kopf wieder zum

Fernseher, und erblickte das mädchen, wie sie wild um sich schlug und ihr

mundinneres und die Lippe kaute...ja sie kaute sie. Bulma hielt sich die hand

vor den Mund...gleich war es wieder soweit...sie sah es schon kommen... und dann

hörte das mädchen auf damit. Sie lag still auf dem Boden und ein weiteres mal

dachte Bulma sie sei tot, doch dann begann sich das Rückgrat des Mädchen nach

hinten zu biegen und ihr körper bäumte sich auf. Der Bauch hob sich immer

höher und schließlich stand das Kind auf den Zehenspitzen und auf dem kopf,

den Rücken komplett durchgebogen. Ihre Augen waren rein weiß, es gab keine

pupillen mehr und Blut schoß aus ihrer Nase. mit jedem Herzschlag kam es

herausgeschossen und besprenkelte den Boden. Dann lächelte das Mädchen und ihr

Rückgrat gab ein lautes Knacken von sich. Das Nasenbluten erstarb und das

Rückgrat entspannte sich. Das Kind hustete und gab Spucke mit Blut von sich.

Dann beugte sich die Lehrerin über sie und schrie sie an, doch das Kind war auf

grauslichste weise an dem killervirus gstorben...

Bulma nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete um. Sowas wiederliches hatte sie noch

nie gesehen und wollte sie auch nie wieder sehen! Oh man, jetzt bekam sie

bestimmt einen Haufen Alpträume...

Ob sie wohl genause enden musste, wie dieses Mädchen? Vom IVM-Virus war

eigentlich bekannt, dass man eines Tages nichts mehr wahrnahm und die Sinne

wegwaren und man einfach in Ruhe starb...aber was wenn es SO ablaufen würde?

Bulmas Magen machte sich unwohl bemerkbar und sie erhob sich vom Sessel.

Mittlerweile war sie getrocknet und wickelte sich das Handtuch um ihre klammen

Haare. Sie lief in den Kleiderschrank und zog sich ein frisches Höschen an und

ein T-Shirt. Sie würde wohl gleich ins Bett gehen und schlafen...falls sie

das nach dem Film noch konnte...mensch mensch mensch...und sowas zeigen die

zur Hauptsendezeit im Abendprogramm...Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und

schloß die Tür zum kleiderschrank hinter sich. Sie starrte auf den

Schreibtisch, der ordentlich unter dem Fenster stand. Wenn Vegeta ihn nicht

aufgeräumt hätte, dann säh er immer noch nach Müllhalde aus...

Vegeta...wo er jetzt wohl war? Ob er sich Sorgen um sie machte?

Bestimmt...wenn seine Gefühle wirklich echt waren, dann ganz bestimmt...aber

würde er sie dann so hilflos zurück lassen?

Bulma ging zum Schreibtisch herüber und blickte auf den Monitor, auf dem sich

die Bilder aus der Flimmerkiste wiederspiegelten. Sie hatte so viele

Aufträge...und wenn sie starb, dann würden die wohl nie fertig werden...

Sie seufzte und nahm den Stapel Blätter in die Hand, den Vegeta fein

säuberlich an den Rand gelegt hatte.

Soviele Aufzeichnungen und Ideen...alles für die Katz... Bulma blätterte in

den Unterlagen herum und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Erfindung, deren Namen sie auf

die oberste Ecke eines Zettels gekritzelt hatte...

*Capsule Corporation TimeJumper PX 33...*

Bulma überlief ein Schauer... sie hatte ja angefangen eine Zeitmaschine zu

erfinden... Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller bis es schließlich mit 240 Sachen

zu rasen schien. Bulmas Kopf glühte hochrot und sie setzte sich auf ihren

Schreibtischstuhl. Sie hatte begonnen an einer Zeitmaschine zu arbeiten...die

Erfindung, die die ihres Lebens werden sollte...Bulma schluckte...nun war

sie wirklich die Erfindung ihres Lebens...Ihre Miene hellte sich auf und ein

lauter Juchzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie griff neben den Schreibtisch und

trank einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken vor

Aufregung. Mit der Zeitmaschine könnte sie doch die Vergangenheit verändern!

Aber sie war nciht fertig, sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal geschafft ein paar

simple physikalische Gesetze zu überlisten... In ihren Fingern kribbelte es

und sie schaltete mit dem Zeh den Computer ein. Bulma atmete unregelmäßig und

sehr aufgeregt. Das war die Chance, alle szum Guten zu wenden... sie musste

es schaffen, die Zeit zu überlisten...sie musste verhindern, dass sie mit

Yamchu jemals Sex hatte! Dann wäre sie nicht krank und sie würde Jungfrau

bleiben...dann würde Vegeta sich sicher auch nciht so ziemen...Er

meinte ja, dass er keine benutzten Frauen mochte...das wäre dann doch nur

perfekt...allerdings...nächsten Monat würde sie hoffentlich 30 Jahre alt

werden...und sie wäre dann wirklich ein alte Jungfrau...aber mit gutem

Grund!

Über Bulmas Gesicht breitete sich ein fettes Grinsen aus. Warum war sie nicht

schon ehr darauf gekommen?

Sie linkte sich mit der Maus in ihr Programm ein und rief die Daten über die

Zeitmaschine auf den Bildschirm.

" Wie gesagt", plapperte sie optimistisch vor sich her," um in die Vergangenheit

zu gelangen muss man sich schneller als mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegen...und

dann noch schneller, um weiter zurück zu gelangen...also Lichtgeschwindigkeit

ist nach meinen Berechnungen hier zehn Sekunden in die

Vergangenheit...weia...warte...wann habe ich mit Yamchu geschlafen?

753 war der Kampf gegen Oberteufel Piccolo...und ja...genau da muss es

dann passiert sein...wollte nicht als alte Jungfrau sterben..."

Bulma holte einen Taschenrechner und fing an zu tippen. Sie befanden sich nun im

Jahre 763...es waren also zehn Jahre her...ein Jahr hatte 31536000

Sekunden...mal zehn waren 315360000! Sie musste also mit 315360000 facher

Lichtgeschwindigkeit reisen, um zehn Jahre früher auszukommen. Bulma sackte in

ihrem Stuhl zusammen und überlegte wie sie denn nur auf so eine hohe

Geschiwindigkeit kommen könnte...

Und sollte überhaupt sie selbst reisen? Wie man in die Zukunft zurückkam hatte

sie keine Idee...nicht mal ansatzweise...aber das mit der Vergangenheit war

schon fast perfekt...es fehlte nur noch die praxis.

" HA!" lachte Bulma und klatschte in die Hände. " Natürlich werde ich nciht

selbst reisen! Ich schreibe mir selbst einen Brief!"

Bulma biss sich auf die Lippe und tippte in höchstegeschwindigkeit ihre Ideen

auf den Computer. *Wie kann ein Mensch nur so genial sein wie ich* lobte sich

Bulma strahlend und druckte ihr bisheriges Ergebnis aus. Kaum hatte der Drucker

das letzte Blatt ausgespuckt riss sie es aus der Fassung und rannte hinunter in

die Werkstatt.

Sie schlüpfte schnell in die Sicherheitsschuhe, betrat aber sonst den Raum nur

mit T-Shirt und Höschen. Vegeta hätte sich sicher darüber aufgeregt...

Bulma rannte zur Arbeitsplatte herüber und schaltete die Halogenlampe an, die

ein grelles Licht von sich gab. Bulma blinzelte, holte aber dann aus einer

Schublade einen großen Bogen Papier heraus und ein paar Stifte und ein Lineal.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Hocker und fing an zu zeichnen. Sie beschloß einen

atombetriebenen Generator für die Stromzufuhr zu benutzen und zeichnete ihn als

Herzstück ein. Dann zeichnete sie die äußeren Schichten und Materialien und

verwirrende Linien für den Stromkreislauf ein. Und sie überlegte, wie sie die

Beschleunigung auf 315360000facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit bringen

sollte...vielleicht, wenn sie soviel Energie erzeugte, dass die Teilchen sich

immer schneller bewegten und das Transportobjekt mit

einbezogen...dann wäre das alles möglich. Bulmas Herz pochte vor Aufregung

und sie zeichnete immer schneller an ihrem Entwurf. Sie gähnte, doch sie durfte

nicht schlapp machen...keine Müdigkeit, sonst starb sie noch bevor alles

fertig war!

Bulma arbeitete die ganze Nacht durch. Sie ließ sich ständig vom Hausroboter

starken Tee brühen, was sie auf Trab hielt. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie

über ihren Skizzen, die mittlerweile einen halben Meter hoch neben ihr

häuften. Sie musste kurz eingenickt sein. Aber es hatte sich alles gelohnt. nun

musste sie nur noch die Zeitmaschine zusammen zimmern und den Brief schreiben.

Sie erhob sich mit kanckenden Knochen und reckte sich...der Hocker war nicht

gerade bequem. Sie lief durch die Werkstatt und nahm aus dem Reste-Raum übrig

gebliebene Metallwände und Kugeln, die sie benötigte. Im Generatorraum nahm

sie eine Ampulle und füllte sie mit radioaktiven Gasen. Dazu zog sie sich in

einen kompletten Anzug an, damit sie gegen die Strahlung gesichert war...und

das war sie in dem Anzug...Erfindung ihres Vaters...und dem vertraute

sie...

Bulma schleppte alle nötigen kleinteile und Wönde und Drähte, Kabel und

Schrauben in die Werkstatt, und nachdem ihr der Roboter ein belegtes Brot

gebracht hatte, fing sie an den Generator zu drillen und die Zeitmaschine

zusammen zu basteln.

* * *

Yamchu drehte seinen kopf beiseite, und es tat schrecklich weh. Sein ganzer

Rücken schmerzte und er tastete an seine Lippe, die rau und krustig war. Er

knabberte mit den Zähnen daran und schon schmeckte er wieder Blut. Er blutete

an der Lippe...was war geschehen? Schwerfällig rappelte er sich auf und hielt

sich stöhnend die hand an den Kopf. Als er sich seine Hand anschaute war auch

sie vollkommen blutüberströmt...

Er zog sich an irgendetwas hoch und überlegte wo er war... er befand sich in

dem Appartment, in dem er seit kurzem wohnte...und es sah chaotisch aus. Der

Tisch war in der Mitte zerschlagen und überall lagen kaputte Gläser und

Geschirr auf dem Boden. WAS in Gottes Namen war geschehen?

Yamchu hustete und unter einem Haufen klamotten regte sich etwas. Er schaute

angestrengt hin, konnte aber nichts erkennen, bis Pool aus dem Haufen geschossen

kam und sich schmerzhaft an ihn klettete. Yamchu stöhnte und drückte Pool

beiseite.

" Oh Yamchu..." quiekte das Tierchen und schaute ihn mit tränenerfüllten

großen Augen an. " Was hat er dir nur angetan?"

" Wer..."würgte Yamchu hervor und beträufelte den Teppich mit einer

Blutspur. Er stütze sich am Wohnzimmerschrank ab und schaute Pool mit zusammen

gekniffenen Augen an. Er sah, wie dem Tierchen das Herz schwer wurde bei seinem

Anblick.

" Na dieser Vegeta!" heulte Pool und verwandelte sich in einen Eisbeutel und

setzte sich vorsichtig auf Yamchus kopf. Yamchu ließ Pool machen und er

erinnerte sich wieder. Ja...Vegeta war gekommen...und dann?

Er kam durchs Fenster gestürmt und hat die Scheibe eingetreten, und dann hatte

er wie eine Furie in seiner Wohnung umhergewütet und ein paar heftige Ki-Bälle

auf ihn abgefeuert. Bevor er richtig anfangen konnte zu kämpfen, hatte Vegeta

ihm so heftig ins Genick geschlagen, dass normalerweise sein Kopf nicht mehr

dranhängen müsste. Und so fühlte es sich auch an...und was hatte dieser

Angeber noch gesagt? Er sei ein elender Wurm, und sei es nicht wert zu

leben...die Leier kannte er ja nur zu gut, aber dann bevor er ihm den

schmerzhaften Genickschlag gab hatte er geschrien, dass es unverzeihlich wäre,

was er mit Bulma gemacht hätte, und dass er sie rächt. War Bulma tot? Er hatte

sie doch nicht umgebracht? Wann denn das und wieso? Tickte dieser Vegeta nun

komplett aus? Aber irgendetwas schien mit Bulma zu sein...sollte ihn

eigentlich nicht interessieren, aber warum er von Vegeta zusammengeschlagen

wurde, ohne den Grund zu wissen war fragenswert.

Yamchu nahm Pool von seinem Kopf und schaute dem Eisbeutel in die Augen. Pool

verwandelte sich zurück und sah Yamchu fragend an.

" Finde heraus was mit Bulma ist..." sagte er leise und böse...wenn sie

es schuld war, dass er so zusammengeschlagen wurde, dann würde sie was

erleben...sie war doch sicher genauso schnell über die Trennung hinweg

gekommen wie er, also was sollte der Terz jetzt?

" Aber du hast doch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun! Was willst du denn noch von

ihr?" quietschte Pool und Yamchu merkte, dass er mal wieder eifersüchtig war.

" Tus einfach...sag mir was da los ist..." knurte Yamchu und

ergeben wie Pool ihm nun mal war machte er sich auch gleich auf den Weg.

* * *

Vegeta hockte außerhalb der Stadt auf einem kleinen Hügel und blickte

unverwegt in den Himmel...er hätte den Bastard mit einem Flash töten

sollen, aber dann hatte die Frau wahrscheinlich keine Chance mehr sich zu

rächen... Vegeta streichelte über seine rechte Handkante und erinnerte sich,

wie er diese Nacht dem Abschaum den Nacken fast gebrochen hatte.

Ob die Frau wohl noch lebte?...Bulma...er würde so gerne bei ihr sein, aber

zu wissen, dass sie seine Gefühle kannte war nicht auszuhalten...sie musste

das verstehen...so leid es ihm tat, es war besser so...für seine Ehre als

Krieger und seinen Stolz als Prinz der Saiyajins.

Er sollte nicht mehr an sie denken, das brachte nur unwohlsein...

Die Welt um ihn herum schien so friedlich und für einen Augenblick entglitt ihm

der Gedanke zu trainieren...Er wollte ausruhen und ein paar Momente genießen,

doch dann kam ihm das Bild von Kakarott in den Sinn und sein Vorsatz, zu

trainieren um ihn zu besiegen, um der Beste der Besten zu werden stachelte ihn

wieder auf. Er durfte nicht aufhören zu trainieren...er musste sein Vorhaben

beibehalten, und allen beweisen wer er war! Aber wo sollte er denn trainieren?

Den Schwerkraftraum hatte er ja nun unfreiwillig aufgegeben und er brauchte

unbedingt eine ungestörte Zone, in der er herumballern konnte und Kleinholz aus

allem und jedem machen konnte. Vegeta blickte auf SatanCity herunter und hinten

am Horizont, wo sich das Meer der Erdachse bog ragte der Vulkan einer Insel in

den Himmel...ja...eine Insel...eine einsame Insel, wo er ungestört

trainieren konnte... Vegeta stand auf und erhob sich in die Luft. Er hatte

immer noch das Hemd an und die Hose. Sachen, die nicht zum Trainieren geeignet

waren, aber was sollte er tun? Egal...einfach schauen was passieren würde...

Vegeta flog gemütlich über SatanCity hinweg und sein Blick fiel auf das

unübersehbar große Grundstück der Briefs, das fast das Herzstück der Stadt

bildete. In dem großen Grün des Gartens entdeckte er einen hellen weißen

Punkt...sein Schwerkraftraum...er seufzte und wandte seinen Blick nach

vorne zur Insel und steuerte weiter auf sie zu. Ein schönes Fleckchen war

das...viel Wald, ein Vulkan...Strand, Wasser...aber kein Kühlschrank

und kein hightech-Schwerkraftraum...aber er musste nun damit

zurechtkommen...es ging nicht anders, und er musste mit seiner eigenen

Entscheidung klarkommen...wie irre er doch war...

Die Insel kam immer näher und schließlich landete Vegeta in dem feinen Sand.

Die Sonne knallte wieder hemmungslos vom Himmel und Vegeta zog das Hemd aus. Nun

brauchte er erst einmal ein unterkunft...

" Lasst uns den Wald roden!" sagte Vegeta zu sich selbst und ging

händereibend auf den Wald zu. Er fällte hier und da ein paar starke Bäume und

mit Hilfe seiner Fingerfertigkeit baute er sich ein spartanisches Häuschen

zusammen, gekoppelt an eine Höhle, die in den Berg führte...Der Vulkan

schien nicht mehr aktiv zu sein...so ein Glück. Jedenfalls gefiel es Vegeta

nicht schlecht, denn die Bären, die er aus der Höhle geschmissen hatte waren

nicht übel. Das Männchen hatte er gerade über eine Feuerstelle gehängt und

freute sich auf sein Frühstück. Die anderen Bären ließ er flüchten,

schließlich wollte er sie jagen und später auch essen...

Nachdem er den Bären vertilgt hatte fing Vegeta an zu trainieren. Er lief ins

Wasser um ein wenig widerstand zu haben, doch für einen, der 420 G gewohnt war,

war es nichts...aber besser als an Land.

Außerdem konnte er seine Puste trainieren und sich für einen Unterwasserkampf

rüsten...

Und er lebte ohne Zeit...er würde mit Einbruch der Nacht schlafen gehen und

mit Sonnenaufgang aufstehen...

Vegeta seufzte...er würde das Geschrei der Frau vermissen...und

überhaupt...sein Zimmer, die Klamotten, die Roboter und die doofen Namekianer

in ihren Silos, die Mutter der Frau, die ihn für einen Gentleman hielt und es

war jetzt schon nicht mehr zum aushalten...wiederlich diese

Gefühlsduselei, aber er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen...er war

wirklich schwach geworden...so einer konnte Kakarott bestimmt nicht

besiegen... und dennoch...Kakarott hatte auch ein Weib an seiner Seite und

sogar einen Sohn...und er war total auf Emotionen und Gut-Sein

getrimmt...da lief doch was schief...sollte er auch so sein? Kam er dann

seinem Ziel etwas näher? Aber er war nicht gut...das war nicht seine

Art...er wollte auch nicht so sein, wie Kakarott... das konnte nicht...es

war zum verzweifeln.

Vegeta krabbelte aus dem Wasser und setzte sich in den Sand. Er hasste es wenn,

Sand sich an den Nassen Klamotten heftete, aber irgendwie war ihm das jetzt

alles egal...

War es wirklich richtig gewesen die Frau zu verlassen...wo sie doch seine

Gefühle bei diesem...Kuss erwiederte? Sie hätte sich bestimt nicht über

ihn lustig gemacht...sicher nicht...genauso wenig, wie er über

sie...ok, vielleicht hätte er das schon gemacht, aber dann nicht ernst,

sonder nur aus Spaß...aber trotzdem...wieso musste er unter seinem

eigenen Ego leiden? War er etwa schizophren? Ne...auf keinen Fall...er war

ein Einzelgänger...und der wollte er EIGENTLICH auch bleiben...


End file.
